Double The Trouble
by jamiesgirl AKA Punkpoet69
Summary: This is a sequel to Here Comes Trouble. The hottest love can have the coldest end. They say falling in love is awfully simple, but falling out of love is simply awful. Maybe even impossible. I do not own High School Musical but please enjoy. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**So I've thought about it and I think you guys are right Gabriella and Troy might still have some things to work out. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it and I hope you guys like this one as much as the first one. So without further adieu let's cue the first sequel I've ever written. **_

-------------------------------------------

"And why are you mad at me?" she said looking at him with both her hands on her hips. "Because I'm right?" she said following Troy as he walked away from the car.

"No I'm mad because you were flirting and not with the guy you call your boyfriend." He said shooting over his shoulder as he reached on the shelf for windshield fluid.

"I said he was an attractive guy I didn't spread my legs and lay back for the guy." She said looking as he brought the bottle down. She was so annoyed with the boyfriend girlfriend rules. She couldn't talk to anyone without odd looks from people. She couldn't do a lot of things because Troy was always around and in the year that they have been together she couldn't remember the last time she wanted a cigarette.

"You might as well have." He said walking away from her and leaving her in the garage.

"But I didn't" she said looking at him and stomping her feet. "I haven't done anything wrong for you to think that I would." She said looking at him. God help her she never cried over a man but he was making her frustrated and so angry.

"I'm tired of watching you be so damn liberating." He said popping the hood.

"What are you talking about!"

"Brie you wear almost nothing and you walk around for every guy and you just .. you don't get it."

"Don't get what troy?" she paused as she placed both hands on the side of the car. "I haven't changed not one got damn bit the same girl you supposedly fell in love with is right here and all you can do is accuse me of everything I haven't done. This has been hard for me."

"That right there." He said looking at her with anger in his eyes. "Why is this hard for you brie? Why is being in a relationship with me so hard? Why is the idea of being faithful a struggle?" he said holding up the jug and waving his other free hand around.

"Because I don't do commitment!" she screamed her voice bellowing in the still of the evening. Her and Troy staring at each other both angry, both hurt, and both not backing down.

"You don't do anything." He turning around and tossing the jug to the floor where it busted on impact. "I don't even think you're human sometimes!" he said turning back around to face her "Your just a walking sexual ball of trouble."

"Fuck You."

Her heart shattered in her chest as she looked up at him. Troy took a deep breath and dropped his shoulders. "Baby I'm sorry." He said running a hand through his hair.

Gabriella looked at him and she felt her eyes well up with tears. She felt her whole world break and she shook her head.

"No." she whispered. "I'm tired of being accused of shit I didn't do. I'm tired of feeling bad about being who I am and who I have been since the very beginning." Backing away from the car she looked off to the side.

"Brie, I'm sorry I didn't mean it your perfect." He said walking towards her.

"Fuck you." Her voice was low. "Me and you were a bad idea and I knew it but thank you because I know I never want another relationship." She said

"No." he mumbled closing the space between them and grabbing hold of her arm.

"Let me go." She said looking him dead in the eye.

"No."

"We are over." She said sounding out each word for him to hear and making sure he understood.

"Brie please don't." he said his eyes welling with tears.

"Don't beg, when you were the one that pushed." She said pulling away from her and making her way to her house. "Good bye. And good riddance!" she yelled.

Troy stood by his truck watching as she disappeared. Looking down at the floor he let out a deep breath and leaned back on the truck. He felt everything pull away from him. He felt all the pain in one shot and like someone had ripped his heart from his chest. Quickly pulling away from the car he kicked the wheel and let out a shout as he punched the side of the car as well.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Don't jump down my throat just yet guys. Give it a bit before you tell me what you hope this isn't. This is the first time I'm ever doing a sequel and I promise to make this one just as enjoyable as the last one please just bare with me. Thank you for reviewing and I really enjoy that most of you are extremely happy about this. You being happy makes me happy and then I write faster and update sooner which makes you happy. We're all just one big happy circle. I promise to do my best to keep you happy. **_

_**Just a reminder I do not own High School Musical or the characters from the show. However I take full credit for Gabriella's personality!**_

-----------

The street was dark as her heels hit the pavement slowly as she made her way down the street. Gabriella's long black trench coat flying behind her, it wasn't cold nor was it hot but she loved this coat. Making her way into a back alley her long wavy hair bounced behind her shoulders. Brining the cigarette up to her lips she inhaled she was in a pair of black pants and tight short red tang top that showed her midriff. Coming up to a fire escape ladder she reached up and pulled the ladder down until it hit the floor. Placing the cigarette in her mouth she used both her hands on the ladder and begun to climb.

She moved out to New York a few days after her and Troy fought. She hadn't been back home in three years, and she hadn't kept in contact with Troy. She talked to Mel and the girls but as far as the guys went she stood away. In fact she even swore of dating men for a while and dated women. The whole boyfriend and commitment experience was more drama then it was worth. Coming up to her window she pulled up the ladder and removed her cigarette. Blowing out smoke she looked at the way down and nodded her head.

"Note to self get bars on windows." She mumbled and flicked the cigarette down watching it fall to the floor below. Turning to her window she sat on the ledge and looked up at the sky. Sometimes she missed it sometimes she didn't. Troy was her first love her last love and in the end she was amazed that she had even loved at all. Sitting on her nightstand inside was an invitation to a wedding. Taylor and Chad were tying the knot she was a bride's maid. Turns out the happy couple were making a big frenzy out of this funeral and they had a total of three full weeks jammed with activities leading up to the big bang.

Personally Gabriella didn't see the point in a big fuss over a piece of paper and signatures that declared the union. If you loved someone why go through the headache just love them and be happy you can coexist.

"Weddings?" She huffed looking at the window across her alley. Living across from her were an elderly couple who like to dance with each other around the room, which in all honesty would have been really sweet. If they were naked. "People are fucking crazy." She whispered turning around and pulling the window up. Climbing inside she mumbled a curse as her head hit the top of the window. Closing the window behind her she let out a groan. "Home sweet Home." Walking into the middle of the apartment she shrugged off her coat and placed it on the chair. Walking over to her desk she looked at her homework. She enrolled into the University of New York and she was doing well. Big surprise. She'd gotten a full ride and she had a job with the art department at her school to pay rent and food.

This was life as a starving artist she thought looking around the small studio apartment and smiling it wasn't much but it was her home and it was a constant. Sitting in her chair she leaned back and looked at the wall above her desk filled with letters and pictures of her friends who kept in touch and sent pictures of their lives. She hung them there because she wanted to feel good about life and have hope that one day she could have news to share with others.

Closing her eyes she thought of the last time she could remember having any kind of good news. It was four years ago when she finished the painting in the changing room. That day she was so proud of her self. Removing her shoes she walked over to the front door and looked at the hook hanging beside the door that had her house keys on them.

"You are hopeless." She sighed looking at keys turning away from it she removed her pants and top and walked over to her bed with nothing on but her Bra and panties. Lying down on her bed which was on the floor she turned on the bedside lamp and picked up the invitation. She passed a finger along the fancy lace. Women always went all out for things like this. She bet everything that Taylor even had a big Barbie doll dress hanging in her closet right now.

Placing the paper back down on the table she rolled over and looked up at the stars she placed on her ceiling then she pressed play on her iPod that was already set by her bed. Hope played over the speaker filling her quite room with a soft song.

_**Love of my life, my soulmate **_

_**You're my best friend **_

_**Part of me like breathing **_

_**Now half of me is left **_

_**Don't know anything at all **_

_**Who am I to say you love me **_

_**I don't know anything at all **_

_**And who am I to say you need me **_

_**Color me blue I'm lost in you **_

_**Don't know why I'm still waiting **_

_**Many moons have come and gone **_

_**Don't know why I'm still searching **_

_**Don't know anything at all **_

_**And who am I to say you love me **_

_**I don't know anything at all **_

_**And who am I to say you need me**_

Rolling on to her side she balled herself up and pulled the covers up. She had been perfectly fine with her life until she got that invitation in the mail and she was reminded of all the things she hated about her past and about herself. Looking at the lamp she reached up and shut it off. Stupid weddings and all the emotions that came along with them Gabriella stared at the walls of her small studio apartment. Her parents were looking forward to her being at home and Mel already called to ensure she was going. The only person she could imagine not wanting her there would be Troy.

If she had to be a big girl about it she would admit that she did miss him and she kind of wished things had worked out but, he wanted her to change. Wanted her to be something she wasn't and wear clothes that she didn't. He wanted her to be chained down into a prefect little woman who was seen but not heard. A lady and a tramp behind closed doors. He wanted her to just not be who she was and if that were the case she could unhappy and bored without him and still probably have a better time. Closing her eyes she let herself drift off the sleep and into a world of her own reality.


	3. Chapter 3

The alarm buzzed and his hand reach over and smacked the clock from the night stand. "Troy?" his name was coming from somewhere in the distance and he was lost for a moment until he came to and sat up in a bed he knew was not his own.

"Morning." Her voice was warm and she came into the room carrying a tray of food, what was more appealing was her slender body underneath his college shirt. However no one had wore his shirt since Gabriella and no one would ever fill it like she had. He could kick himself for being jealous and over bearing. Looking back at the past she was right he had intended to change her and he didn't even know he was doing it. He wanted her to be something she wasn't ready to be she was young and alive. He wanted to be relaxed and mellow.

"That smells wonderful." Troy said leaning forward a bit to smell it. The woman was a red head with hazel eyes. She was slender not thick like Gabriella but not unattractive. She was a politics major at his A of U and he smiled as she laid down everything in front of him and she dazzled him with her warm smile back into his eyes.

"So your mom called your cell she wants you to pick up Mel from the airport." She said as she attempted to open up a grape jelly jar.

"What time is the flight coming in." he said reaching jar and opening it without a thought.

"She comes in at two."

Taking the jar back she dug a butter knife inside and began to jam his toast. "You have a long day ahead of you." She sighed looking at him with a frown. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He said and leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips she was much sweeter and modest then Gabriella. And truthfully she was the first girl he ever had feelings for after Gabriella. Her name was Megan and she was sweet, simple, safe and comfortable. There was no jumping through hoops of fire for her and he enjoyed that feeling.

"Did you finish you final paper?" he asked as she lifted the bread up for him to take.

"Yes I did and it was not easy." She paused. "My professors are mean to me." She said with a pout. Troy smiled at her as he chewed his toast.

"Nonsense they just push you harder because they know that you can do better." He responded.

Megan smiled and began to eat along with Troy as they continued to go over all the things that they had planned for the day. Megan and Troy had to go get some things for Chad and Taylors welcoming party and they even volunteered to help decorate. Troy only worked for three hours today because of the party later tonight and now he had to squeeze picking up Mel from the airport in.

Mel, Kelsi, Ryan and Sharpay had gone to Juilliard and Mel was coming on her own by plane while the Evans had a jet that was sending them and Kelsi out a bit later. Supposedly Mel's finals were over sooner and she was in a rush to be home. Why he didn't understand. He wasn't bored but he wasn't exactly having the time of his life here either. He couldn't remember the last time he felt really excited and happy. Megan leaned over to wipe jelly from the side of his mouth and he looked at Megan and felt a warm feeling in his heart and he just knew she was going to be a perfect fit into his world, into his plans. He wanted to own his own shop he grown to love working on cars and couldn't help but feel the need to own a repair shop of his very own. Working with his hands made him feel accomplished and proud. Besides over the years he began to appreciate that cars were better to deal with them people. At least the car came with a manual and a battery you could just pull out.

"What time is it?" he asked looking at the alarm clock that now rested on the floor.

"Almost noon."

Troy looked down at his short and smiled. "I'm going to need that back." he said in a low voice.

"Nonsense you have fresh clean clothes in a your drawer." She said standing up and lifting the tray from the bed.

Troy rolled his eyes and looked over to the dresser where he kept spare clothes. They had agreed to give each other keys and to allow each other to have drawer. Troy leaned his head back and let out a sigh. "I'm going to shower." He said getting out of the bed.

"Good because I don't want your sister thinking I let you walk around looking like that." She called as she made her way out of the room. "Shave while you're in there I felt a little stubble." She added as she disappeared.

"Right." Troy mumbled as he made his way to the washroom. He brought up the idea of Megan moving in with him because Chad was moving out. And with Graduation next year he was looking forward to starting his life. He was an engineer major and business minor, there because of his basketball skills and leadership role in the team as captain.

After he was dressed and ready to go in jeans and Blue shirt he head outside and got into his truck. Megan agreed to meet him at Chad's parents house. Looking at his gas he sighed as made note to make a stop and then started up his car.

Standing in the lobby Troy stood with his hand in his pocket leaning against a pole. He was waiting on Mel who plane had landed a half an hour ago. Looking at his watch he let out a sigh and felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"Dude." Zeke smiled as he looked held up a hand to high five Troy.

"Zeke man you just fly in from Carolina?" he said with a smile. "Haven't seen you in ages."

"You too man." Zeke laughed as he shared a hand shake with his friend. "It crazy man I thought you for sure were going to be the first one of us to drop on his knee." He said with a smile.

"No, not yet." He said with a smile as he pulled his hand away and wiped a hair from his eyes. "what about you and Sharpay?"

"Well I waiting another year I want to get set up before I do anything." He said holding up a hand.

"Zeke!!!" Mel voice screeched across the lobby as she ran towards him. Troy watched as Zeke got a big hug and kiss on the cheek "Oh my god it's been like ages!" she said wrapping her arms around him again. Her hair was braided into two pigtails and she wore a jean skirt and pink t shirt.

"Yeah and I'm chop liver?" Troy said holding out both his hands and looking at his sister in disbelief. "No it's cool I mean I only help raise you for eighteen years of your life." he said crossing his arms.

"Yes dad." she said and smiled as she wrapped her arms around her brother. "You're so dramatic." She said rolling her eyes and laughing as Troy wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, I'm your brother."

"The best brother in the whole wide world." She said with a smile.

"The only one you have."

"Ah that's where you're wrong." She said with a smile. "I have Chad, Zeke, and Ryan." Pulling away she placed a hand on Zeke who nodded in approval.

"How is Jason by the way?" Zeke asked shrugging his bag on his shoulder.

"I have no idea we broke up a long time ago and well I'm fine with it."

"Sorry to hear." He said awkwardly pausing to look up at Troy who shrugged.

"I'm over it Gabi and Kelsi took me out and after a few clubs and tubs of ice cream I was golden." She said neglecting to mention the tattoo she now had on her hip.

"Hey Zeke I can give you a ride home if you want?" Troy said with a smile.

"Oh man that would be great." He said.

The three of them made their way out the airport and on to the street. "Mom and dad have been talking about nothing else then having their baby back at home." Troy said as he unlocked the doors.

"And I have been looking forward to a home cooked meal." She said with a laugh.

"I hear you on that." Zeke said putting his bags and Mel's things in the back of the truck. "Nothing beats my momma's chicken." He said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Taylor smiled as she felt a pair of lips on the back of her neck. Leaning back into Chad's arms she let out a sigh. "I am the luckiest woman in the room." She said snuggling into him.

"And the prettiest." He added wrapping his arms around her. "So this is the welcoming party huh?"

"Yes we have to welcome and thank you guest for coming to out of their way to join us for our wedding." Taylor said looking down at her clip board. "We also announce the wedding party and bride of honor along with the Best man and go over the schedule."

Chad looked down at the clip board and smiled at her freaky control ways. He didn't want her to be stressed out or to take complete control of the wedding plans and he was happy when he talked to Mel who assured him she would turn over some of the reigns to the girls and that they would help her out a lot.

Looking up at everyone who was mingling and eating the Barbeque he smiled and hugged Taylor tighter to him. Zeke agreed to cook the cake and to Barbeque today. Mel and Troy had showed up early with Megan to help decorate the yard with different shades of green, black and white. Their favorite color was green so they decided that they would use green highlights in a black and white theme. His soon to be wife was so excited about the wedding and so happy about being with her friends to plan this wonderful celebration.

"Sharpay and Ryan aren't here yet but Kelsi walked in a moment ago and I'm still waiting on Gabi." Taylor said looking towards the door. Chad's parents had agreed to use their yard as the welcoming station because his back yard was so big. Her parents agreed to rent a small hall for the wedding reception but the actual wedding would be held in a park between the church and reception hall.

"They'll be here beside we have all night don't worry about it." He said with a smile.

"I'm going to worry because I wanted to ask Gabi to be my maid of honor." She said then bit her lip as she looked back at the door.

"You can't do that." Chad said a bit worried removing his hands from around her and stepping around to face her. "Troy is my best man."

"Well she is one of my best friends who so happened to save my life and be co caption of our academic decathlon team and who lead us to the finals were we won." Taylor said with a matter of fact tone. "Gabi has always been there in her ways. Sure she's a bit ruff on the edges but I talked to Mel and Kelsi about it and they think she deserves it."

"But Troy." Chad said looking around and making sure no one was listening in on their disagreement.

"Is a big boy and can handle it." She said placing a hand on Chad's arm. "Gabi is going to be my maid of honor."

"She really isn't the romantic type. Why not pick Mel or Kelsi I mean think about it Gabriella is a bit." Pausing to look for the words Taylor gave him a light punch in the gut.

"She is just fine." Taylor whispered. "Gabriella is the best person I have ever met she is also the most realist and alive. She has been there since the first day I met her and when it comes to my wedding I can rest assure that thing will be taken care of and that I will have her by my side."

"What about me?" he said looking at her with a smile.

"You'd look a bit funny in a Bride's maid dress don't you think?" she said crossing her arms with a smile.

"Funny." He said and looked towards the door to see Sharpay and Ryan come in. "Fine Gabriella is in but promise me you won't let her start trouble."

"She'll be fine." Taylor said with a smile and leaned forward to give Chad a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to go make sure on a few things with your mom." She said pulling away and turning to make her way into the house were his mom was in the kitchen looking over the tray of finger foods.

Chad spotted Troy and made his way over pulling him off to the side and way from Megan and Mel who were talking about theater and Broadway.

"What's up man." Troy said with a smile as he looked back at Megan and nodded his head.

"I thought it would be fair to warn you but Gabriella is being crowned Maid of Honor." He said holding out his hands and then retracting them back and sliding them into his pockets.

Troy was quite for a moment and then looked up at Chad with a smile. "Well it's your wedding I mean it's not like we would kill each other or anything I mean it's just a short walk down the aisle anyway."

"Right, well maybe Gabriella will decline you know she hates all things formal and romantic." Chad said with a hopeful smile.

"No, it's fine." Troy said holding up a hand. "I'm over it."

Chad smiled and reached a hand over to pat Troy on the back. "Man I can't believe I'm getting married."

"Yeah it seems so surreal." Troy said as he lifted his beer to his lips. "21 and married."

"Well I wanted to wait to do the wedding when we graduated but Taylor wants to just get it done now." Pausing he looked over at his guest. "She is all the way at Yale for now. But one more year and she coming back to open up her own law firm here, so she says she doesn't want a wedding between it because it going to take a lot to get running."

"Makes sense."

Troy turned to look at the guest and paused when he seen a very familiar face enter the yard. Her hair was in a long braid and tossed to the side she was a wearing a black top with a pair a of shorts that only reach down to mid thigh. They were torn at the bottom and she had on a sliver chain that wrapped around her waist. Her back top was a tang top but she had a small sweater over it in purple.

"Well time hasn't changed her it seems." He said with a tight grin as he quickly looked away and for Megan who was laughing at something Ryan was saying.

Chad looked in her direction and smiled. "She looks good as always." Chad watched as Taylor let out a shriek and ran towards her with her arms extended for a hug.

Both Mel and Kelsi also joined in making their way over to Gabriella who smiled as arms begun to wrap around her. Sharpay who was sitting on a lawn chair crossed her legs and watched from the distance. Time hadn't changed anything between her and Gabriella who still seemed to hate each other.

"Okay you guys personal space." Gabriella grumbled as she made her way further into the yard.

"You lost weight." Taylor said looking at Gabriella. "How did you mange to keep that ass of yours." Taylor said with a smile as she looked behind Gabriella.

"I didn't do anything."

"But smoke." Mel said crossing her arms.

"Again?" Taylor said holding her hands up. "That stuff is going to kill you and stain your teeth."

"It can stain your teeth?"

"Yes." Mel said nudging Gabriella with her arm.

"Oh all right I ready I get smoking kills." Gabriella said rolling her eyes.

"So, we all took a vote and we decided on the Maid of Honor." Taylor said placing a hand on Gabriella arms.

"Well whose the sap." She said walking over to the table and reaching for a chip.

Mel smiled as she reached for a chip as well. "Let's wait until the announcements are made shall we?" she said nodding at Taylor.

"We shall." She said looking at her clipboard.

"Why do you have a clipboard?" she said wiping her lips a bit as she looked at the clipboard.

"Wedding information and plans." Taylor said proudly. "I've made everything simple and fun with color codes and note cards for every one so people are to date and informed on dress, time, location, and meals."

"Wow." Gabriella said looking at Taylor with wide eyes.

Kelsi let out a laugh and smiled. "Well bride maids reporting for duty." She said saluting to Taylor.

Mel let out a laugh and she pushed the clipboard against her chest making Taylor look up at her. "once things get rolling here we're taking over the bride should have to worry so much." Mel said with a warm smile.

"Yes a bride should be sitting high in her throne and demanding chocolate covered strawberries." Gabriella said looking back at the chips.

"Oh I am so excited it just seems like there is so much to do and so much fun and memories." Kelsi said clapping her hands together.

Gabriella laughed and looking in the crowd spotting a man she owed a visit. "Excuse me ladies I have a coach to see." She said and pushed her way through.

"Coach." She yelled as she ran up to him and tossed her arms around him.

Jack looked bewildered at first then smiled as he realized who had thrown themselves against him. Mr. Danforth smiled as he looked at the young girl leaning into Jack and his wife smiling as she squealed in delight.

"Gabi! Your so big." Lucile said reaching out a hand and wrapping her arms around her. "Oh my god how is New York."

"Hopefully doing well with my letter of recommendations." Jack said placing a hand on his chest.

"I got a job at the art gallery at school." She said pulling away from Lucile and tucking a strain behind her ear. "Plus I also top 5 percent of my class." She said with a smile as she looked up with delight.

"Maria was telling me all about it. She said you have a small apartment not to far away from the school how is that going for you?" Lucile asked.

"It's small but cozy." She smiled.

"Your mom's at the hospital right?" Jack looked around for their neighbors.

"She'll be getting off soon she said her and dad would swing by." Gabriella looked around at crowd of parents family and friends that had gathered for the moment and she couldn't remember the last time that she seen a crowd like this except for their high school graduation. Glancing around she seen familiar faces everywhere but one face she didn't see was the one she couldn't get out of her mind.

"Troy's around here somewhere." Lucille said almost as if she had read Gabriella mind.

"I'm sure." She responded nodding shortly and catching eye of Taylor who getting in front of everyone and she had a kind of mic around her ear that had an attachment that reach out in front of her lips.

"Ladies and Gentlemen on behalf of Chad and myself I'd like to thank you all for coming and for committing your time and leisure to us. This is going to be an exciting journey for both of us and we couldn't be more thrilled that you're going to be here with us." She said

Gabriella smiled at her friend as every settled down into a seat at one of the tables. It was then that she caught sight of Troy sitting next to a red head and holding her hand. It was then she felt something inside her bite at her heart. "Well I'll be damned." She whispered to herself as he looked straight ahead to Taylor and Chad.

Mel came to stand beside her. "I hate that red head princess perfect patty." She whispered leaning into Gabriella.

"let me guess." She paused with a smile. "he's in love with her." She said with a smile.

"God I hope not she so boring I don't know what he sees in her." Mel whispered.

"She has tits." Gabriella said with a smile.

Mel let out a giggle and covered her mouth as Taylor continued to talk up front.

"Well now that I've dragged you all here I think it's time we name the wedding party." She said.

Chad came up to the front standing beside her and smiled. "I'd like to introduce my Groomsmen." He said reaching a hand out. "Zeke Baylor, Ryan Evans, My brother Michael Danforth." He said clapping his hands. "and my best man Troy Bolton." Everyone clapped and cheered as the men made their way up to the front and lined up as everyone clapped.

"okay, okay," Taylor said as she waved her arm. "My bridesmaids are Sharpay Evans, Kelsi Nielson, Menlloy Bolton."

As the woman made their way up to stand beside their groomsmen, Gabriella looked up at Taylor with shock and annoyance.

"Oh fuck me sideways." She muttered as she crossed her arms.

"And my maid of honor, Gabriella Montez." She said looking at her through the crowd with a big smile.

"Fucking shit." She whispered and made her way up front through the crowd as she walked forward. Everyone cheered and she took her spot near Troy.

Avoiding eye contact she stood beside him and looked into the crowd to see her mom and dad walk in through the back door and smile at her.

"we have a number of events and their all listed on these note cards for you. From this welcoming party to the wedding reception." She said looking at Gabriella and smiling.

Gabriella crossed her arms and stood on her left leg leaning her body way from Troy as he leaned in the other direction.


	5. Chapter 5

The people cheered as everyone congratulated the wedding party. Taylor began to hand out the cards and so did Chad as she begun to share the schedule with her guest.

"Today Is the beginning of week one being Sunday. " she said holding up one finger as she talked to everyone.

"Week one is about planning and is mostly done within the wedding party, So for my guest you will be able to relax and enjoy the weather and your loved ones." She said as she gave both Troy and Gabriella a list of things that needed to be planned, done, and scheduled.

"Week two will be the celebrations we will have a game of touch foot ball, a barbeque, and a karaoke night along with fittings for the wedding party." She said holding up a second finger.

"Week three will be the home run, filled with one bridal shower for the both of us and our family then separately both the bachelorette party and bachelor party with friends. This leaves us with the preparation night for the women the night before the wedding, this will all end with the wedding and the reception. "She said pulling her clipboard closer to her as she smiled at everyone who seemed to understand the plan she had just laid out.

Gabriella looked down at the list and muttered a curse word as she looked at the long list of things she had to do. Glancing over it looked like Troy had a list that was just about the same length. What was she planning a war or a wedding? She thought as she looked over at Mel who was smiling excitedly.

This is why people made shows like bridezilla because with so much to do she could see just how much chaos was going to erupt. Wedding were normally made into a big joke by the media and most of the time they ended in divorce. Looking at Chad as he took hold of Taylors hand she smiled pulling her close.

"Tonight we want everyone to just have fun and relax, welcome home and thank you." He said wrapping his other hand around Taylor's waist.

As soon as they were able to disburse Gabriella walked over to the table and sat down looking over the list. At the top there was a message addressed to her.

_**Gabriella I know that this is not something you might have wanted but I have faith in you and trust that when I need it most you will be there. I trust that you are strong enough to handle issues that may occur and level headed to make the right decision. I even feel that this might be good for you as well so you can experience some of the good things about love . I hope with all my heart that you're not angry at me. But I really need you as my right hand woman your simply the best bitch around for the job.**_

Gabriella smiled and folded the list placing it in her pocket and laying her hands on her lap she sat there for a moment quietly and watched Sharpay who was talking to Mel and Kelsi about something. Deciding it would be best if she just walked over and figured out just what the hell a Maid of Honor does.

"Why didn't she pick you?" Sharpay said looking at Mel. "she doesn't get along with the best man she doesn't know anything about love, commitment or marriage and she looks as though she wouldn't know the first thing about being a Maid of Honor." Sharpay said as she crossed her arms. "This is unbelievable."

Mel shook her head and Kelsi looked over at the approaching woman in question. Nudging Mel who was about to defend Taylor's decision looked over and she Gabriella walk into the circle.

"Well your right I don't know shit princess." Gabriella said placing her hands in her pocket. "But I'm the best bitch she had and that makes me the Maid of Honor." She said with a shrug.

"Do you even know what your suppose to be doing?" Sharpay said adjusting herself to face Gabriella.

"No, but I figured you would." Gabriella said in a huff as she looked at the three of them.

"As the Maid of Honor you're practically running the show. You're in charge of planning her wedding the way she wants it and making sure that everything on her little cue cards goes as planned." Sharpay said holding up the card in question.

"Your also in charge of the bridesmaids." Mel said with a smile.

"And working with the best man to make sure the groomsmen are on the same page." Kelsi added which made the rest of the girls flinch a little.

"whoopie." Gabriella said turning her finger in the air with no excitement or meaning.

"This is a serious job." Sharpay looked at Gabriella and crossed her arms "if the wedding is a disaster it'll be your fault and everyone will know it." She said turning around on her heal and making her way to Zeke.

"Can we order a bucket of water for the evil witch of the west?" Gabriella said rolling her eyes.

"You'll do fine." Mel said placing a hand on Gabriella's shoulder. "She's just difficult." She motioned over to Sharpay and waved her off. "Me and Kelsi will give you all the help you need."

Kelsi smiled and nodded in agreement and then felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist. "Want to dance." Ryan whispered.

Mel smiled and watched as Kelsi let out a giggle as Ryan placed a kiss on her neck. "Ladies you don't mind if I steal a bridesmaid do you?"

"Nope, not at all." Mel said and watched as he lead her to the dance floor were Taylor Chad and many others were beginning to dance.

Mel took a breath and looked back at Gabriella. "Okay now seriously did you see the tall dark and handsome cousin that I get to walk down the aisle with?" she said with a wild smile.

"Well aren't we a little Groomsmen whore." Gabriella smiled as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey I'm single and he wasn't wearing a ring." She said in a low voice as she spotted Michael talking to someone. "He is a chocolate covered Strawberry."

"He strikes me more as a Tarzan." Gabriella said as she looked over at him. Looking back at Mel she seen the look on her face was sexual and shy as she watch the man laugh at something he found funny. "Well don't just stand here and drool ask him to dance." Gabriella said nudging Mel.

"Oh god no what if he does have a girlfriend and I look like a fool." Mel said placing a hand on her hip.

"Well you got to dance together at the wedding don't you?" Gabriella said with a evil smile. "Just tell him you're checking out his moves to make sure that things will work out."

"You're so bad." Mel said looking at her shocked.

"Hey someone has to get laid in the wedding party." Gabriella said with a shrug. "Just tell me if he doesn't work out for you because I can make it work." She said with a laugh.

"And who is the Groomsmen whore." Mel said as she giggled with the irony.

"Just ask the man to dance." Gabriella pushed her forward and smiled.

Watching as Mel made her way up to the man she turned around to see Blue eyes looking into hers and coming straight for her. What does he want? She thought as her smile instantly faltered and he reached his hand out to offer a hand shake.

"Seriously?" Gabriella said looking at his hand and crossing her arms.

"Look we have to work together on this." he said pulling his hand away and placing it in his pocket. "let's be civil."

"I can be civil just don't act like were fucking old high school pals." She said tiling her weight on to one foot.

"Still the same I see." He said looking away and looking at the rest of the guest.

"Disappointed." She said looking in the same general direction.

"Mel tells me you're smoking again." Troy said smiling and holding up a hand to way at his mom as his father dipped her.

"Mel also tells me you're dating again." Gabriella said with a smile as she looked at Troy. "What her name?"

" Megan." Troy said looking back at her. "She's a politics major and she's really sweet."

"Lucky you." She said looking over at the redhead she had been looking at before and then back at Troy. "Does she fuck you like a Politian or is she really sweet at that to." She said raising a brow and then moving away towards the food laid out at the table.

"excuse me?" he said as he followed her.

"You know I never figured you for the redhead type." She said picking up a chip.

"Jealous." He said reaching for some cheese.

"Why would I be jealous I already fucked your brains out." She said then bit into the chip. She wasn't ready to tackle the relationship between them and she didn't want to talk about her life. Actually as she braced herself for a conversation she didn't want she glanced around for an escape.

"Then why do you care about how she fucks me." He said in a low voice with a smile on his face as he turned to her and looked into her eyes. Her brown eyes still held the same wild free spirit that he loved seeing in her eyes.

"I don't why do you want to make me jealous." she said with a smile. Gabriella spotted Sharpay who was walking towards the back with a drink in her hands. she unhooked the gate and stepped into the alley behind the garage and Gabriella interest was instantly peeked.

"I don't" Troy said looking toward the direction she was but only seeing an empty gang way.

"Right well I'll be going know that we've both established we don't care about your sex life." she said making her way towards the back.

Leaving Troy at the table he watched her go and shook his head and made his way over to Megan.

Pulling out a cigarette and her lighter she walked behind the Garage and seen Sharpay sipping her drink. "This is the last place I expected you to be." Gabriella said before lighting the cigarette.

"I should have know a back alley is exactly where I'd find you." Sharpay said as she pulled her glass away from her lips and looked down at it.

"So do we really hate each other or are you just hiding some personal tiff you like to take out on everyone else." Gabriella said pulling the cigarette from her lips.

"We hate each other." Sharpay said lifting the glass again to her lips.

Gabriella watched Sharpay drink her glass of wine and then walked over to lean on the wall beside her. "So some you and I both know is getting married." She said trying to make small talk.

"Do you have a reason for talking to me." Sharpay said looking over at her.

"We're a lot more alike than you think." Gabriella said pulling the cigarette away.

"I'm not a slut."

"No but you're a bitch."

"You're heartless."

"You're ice cold."

Sharpay looked at her and for a moment Gabriella noticed a pained look in her eyes.

"Struck a nerve huh?" Gabriella took another puff and exhaled.

"What do you want." Sharpay said followed by another sip.

"World peace but I'll settle for a man with a big dick." Gabriella tapped her cigarette.

"Wouldn't we all" Sharpay said with a smile.

"So why are you drinking so early?" Gabriella said motioning to the glass.

"Please it's not like anyone wants me here anyway." She said with a huff. "I mean you might be the way you are but at least they want you here."

"You're a bridesmaid?" Gabriella said with a raised brow obviously they want you here.

"I'm a spot filler zeke is one of the groomsmen and they needed someone on his arm to walk down the aisle if it weren't for the fact that he's my boyfriend I wouldn't even be here." She said bringing her glass up. "You know it true." She added taking a drink.

"Now that you mention it." Gabriella paused and smiled, "I see your point." She said blowing out more smoke. "If it's any constellation Troy doesn't want me here."

"Troy's had his eyes on you from the moment you walked in." Sharpay said rolling her eyes.

"He still doesn't want me here." She said with chuckle.

"So now what?" Sharpay said lowering her glass. "Are we friends or something?"

"or something." Gabriella said holding up a hand.

Sharpay smiled and looked down at the ground.

"Besides your right I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing so I'm making you my Maid of Honor guide book." Gabriella said as she took another puff.

Sharpay nodded and took another drink. The girls began to talk about hair appointments and fittings. Soon Gabriella was up to speed on what being a Maid of Honor really was.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriella sat at her mother's living room smoking her third cigarette and on hold for the fifth time in three hours. Mel sat across from her and was flipping through the phone book looking for rehearsal dinner location. Kelsi was working on music and Sharpay was in charge of beauty and make up.

Taylor with Zeke looking for cake supply and figurines that looked like her and Chad. She had no idea what Troy was up to but he wasn't home or answering to Mel's phone calls.

"Hello maim sorry for the wait how may I help you." The woman said.

"Yes I'm calling because I wanted a price estimate for flowers , its for a wedding and I wanted to know if you have any deals or special offers." She said into the phone as she reached for her pen.

Gabriella began to write down the information. As soon as she was finished talking to the lady on the phone she thank her and hung up.

"Okay the cheapest deal so far is Angela's Flowers" she said taking out a green marker and writing the name of the place under flowers on her big dry ease board. Taking a step back she pulled the cigarette from her lips and exhaled. "Sharpay have you found a place for hair or make up yet?"

Looking at the board where she had the checklist pinned and all of the different things they had all agreed on. It had been three days of phone calls and scheduled appointments. Tomorrow her and Taylor had plans to go make final decisions and make orders at the places that the girls had hunted down.

"I'm getting the best I'm after the man who did Faith hill." She said looking up from the phone.

Gabriella eyes opened wide as she looked at Sharpay in disbelief and then just looked back at the calendar she also had hanging on the wall. "Okay the first event is the game of Touch football at the park. Mel I need Troy to tell me if we have food or what for that event."

"He won't pick up his cell." Mel said with a huff. "Leave it to my brother." There was a knock at the door and Mel shot up. "I'll get it." Gabriella watched her disappear around the corner. Turning around she looked at boards and try to get a settle on what they had and didn't. Her hair was wrapped up with a pen in it and she had on a Green tang top with a pair of shorts. Kelsi looked up and smiled as she lifted her headsets and got the pen. "I think I found the perfect dollar dance song." She said with a smile.

Kelsi offered Gabriella the headsets and Gabriella placed them in her ears.

_**You were working as a waitress**_

_**In a cocktail bar**_

_**When I met you**_

_**I picked you out**_

_**I shook you up**_

_**And turned you around**_

_**Turned you into someone new**_

_**Now five years later on**_

_**you've got the world at your feet**_

_**Success has been so easy for you**_

_**But don't forget**_

_**It's me who put you where you are now**_

_**And I can put you back down too**_

_**Don't, don't you want me**_

_**You know I can't believe it**_

_**When I hear that you won't see me**_

_**Don't, don't you want me**_

_**You know I don't believe you**_

_**When you say that you don't need me**_

_**It's much too late to find**_

_**You think you've changed your mind**_

_**You'd better change it back**_

_**Or we will both be sorry**_

_**Don't you want me, baby**_

_**Don't you want me, oh**_

_**Don't you want me, baby**_

_**Don't you want me, oh**_

Laughing as she began to sing along with the chorus Kelsi laughed and stood up to bump butts with Gabriella.

"Troy's here." Mel said leading him into the room. Troy looked around and smiled as he seen all of the boards against the wall and all of the paper work all over the table.

"Wow." He whispered as he walked past Mel and looked at the boards and all the things that still needed to be done. "Looks like things are coming along."

Gabriella smiled and laughed as she removed the head sets and brushed a strand back. "Where in god name have you been?" she said putting out her cigarette and walking over.

Troy held up a small box and held out to Gabriella. "I got the rings." He said.

"Already?" she said plucking the box from his fingers.

"Yes Chad order them a while ago and I just picked them up the happy couple still is unaware that I have them. " Troy said taking a moment to look over Gabriella's body as her and Mel looked into the box and smiled at the rings.

"Oh my god, these are so pretty." Mel said as she showed Kelsi.

Gabriella looked back at Troy who was looking at her oddly. "What?" she asked as she looked down at herself.

"Nothing." He said looking back at the board. "I made sure with the park the touch foot ball game is going to be fine."

"What about food and drinks." She said crossing her arms.

"I'll fill up three coolers with some water bottles and Megan said she would be okay with going to get a couple of pizzas." Troy said with a smile.

"Well that's pleasant." Gabriella said looking back at the table.

"So what have you gotten done from your list?"

"well I have a three flower shops. Two caterer to check with Taylor tomorrow." She said then came to another board. "I've ordered three hundred little bottles of bubbles so people can blow on the bride and groom because rice is the number one killer of all birds." She said clapping her hands together. I've also ordered gone to the store and picked up like a fuck ton of supply for the gift baskets so that the bridal shower will be set with goodies for everyone."

"And the Budget, Are you still in Budget?" He said looking at the little box filled with receipts.

"Yes sir." She said looking annoyed. "Inside the budget." She said holding her hands up.

There was a horn outside and Gabriella looked towards the window to see Ryan and Michael moving to the back of the car and popping the trunk.

"I'll put the rings in the cabinet." Gabriella said taking them from Mel who was looking out the window as well.

"Go see what they have." Kelsi and Mel got up and sprinted to the door.

"I have to go talk with a man about fittings and a woman about hair and makeup." Sharpay said getting up and grabbing her purse. They watched her leave and Gabriella took a deep breath once the room was empty. Looking to her side she seen Troy and began to busy herself with picking up plates of food or cups the girls had left on the table.

Troy being the gentlemen began to help out gathering some of the piling up take out boxes. "For a bunch of girls you can eat a lot." He said pulling the door to the kitchen open. Gabriella walked through the door and over to the trash can where she threw out the paper plates.

Gabriella took the things from Troy's hands and dumped them as well. "Yeah well humans eat go figure." She said

Troy was bothered by their relationship and how awkward things were and he felt if he didn't say something then things would snowball out of control . "Are we going to talk about this?" He said grabbing a towel and wiping his hands.

"Talk about what?" She said going back into the living room.

"The big pink elephant that hovers in the corner, particularly whenever you and I are around." He said following her. "It been three days and it seems like your either avoiding me or rushing to leave."

"What is there to say Troy we use to fuck and now we don't" she said picking up her ash tray. "It's not the life changing pandemic you may think it is." She said shrugging her shoulders and making her back to the kitchen.

"Well I think it is and I can tell that you're not as cold to it as you think you are or want me to believe you are." He said blocking the door to the living room.

Dumping the ashes she turned around and placed the tray on the counter. "Troy what do you want from me I don't know how to do this?"

"Okay." He said holding his hands out. "We're getting somewhere." He said nodding his head.

"Really?" she said crossing her arm "so now what?" she said. "We shake and be friends?"

"If you want?" he said running a hand through his hair.

"God this seems so eight grade." She said rolling her eyes and looking up at the ceiling.

"Well we either call a truce or continue to be awkward." He said.

"Fine, truce." Gabriella picked up the ash tray and moved to walk past him. "Happy now?"

"Quit smoking." He said getting in the way of her path.

"What are you my father?" she said looking at him with annoyance.

"No I'm a friend who cares." He said looking down at her small petite body that still radiated with sex appeal. He'd never feel this way about Megan, but then again maybe this wasn't the way he was suppose to feel about anyone and it was just Gabriella.

"Then I'll take it into consideration." She said in a low voice that dripped with seduction. Pushing him out of the way she walked past him and through the door.

When she came into the living she watched as Ryan and Michael set down a big machine box. It was rusted and ugly the tank looked horrid and Gabriella looked at both Kelsi and Mel.

"Someone want to explain what that is?" she said pointing at it. "And is that going to leave a stain on my mother's carpet!"

"No" Michael said with a smile. "it's an old karaoke machine my mother had it in her basement. "

Mel looked at it and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Kelsi I hope you can figure that thing out." Gabriella said as a she looked from kelsi to the machine.

Troy walked through the door and looked at the machine. "What is that thing?"

"A karaoke machine." Mel said looking from Troy to the machine.

"What from the 50's?" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe." Gabriella said crossing her arms.

"I'll figure it out." Kelsi said as she looked at everyone.

"And I'll help." Ryan said with a smile.

"Actually Michael I have some things I need to pick up from the craft shop." Mel said pulling her yellow shirt down as she smiled at him. "Could you give me a ride."

"It'll be my pleasure." Michael said bowing a bit and taking his keys from his pocket. "Shall we?" he said.

"We shall." Mel smiled as picked up her purse.

Troy frowned as he went to open his mouth and Gabriella instinctively placed a hand up to silence him as they left.

"You're going to have to trust her one day." Gabriella said picking up her pack of smokes and tapping the box against her hand.

Troy walked around her hand looked out the window as his sister got into the car with Michael. Standing up straight he turned to see Kelsi and Ryan looking for the on button on the machine. Looking back at Gabriella he reached out and took the box of cigarettes from her hand and put them in his pocket. "I don't think you need this." he said.

"Don't tell me what I need."

"I'm expressing an opinion." He said and began to make his way to the door.

"So am I" She mumbled as she stuck up the middle finger.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriella and Taylor stood in the flower shop and looked at the green Flower selections. "I love the idea of little trees surrounding the dance floor decorated with little twinkle lights." Taylor said looking at white lilies.

Taylor voice faded into the back ground as Gabriella looked at the white orchids. She loved orchids and she remember the purple orchid Troy had given her once. Thinking back she remember placing it by her bed on the night stand staring at it every night until she fell asleep. He truly was her first love and there was no denying it. She suddenly thought of Megan who was unaware of her history with Troy. what did he mean by not telling her about that. Did he still have feelings he wasn't letting go of or was he just scared Megan would be insecure about it.

"What do you think?" Taylor's voice snapped Gabriella attention making her look up at the potted trees that Taylor was looking at. "We could get six of these and place them around the dance floor with twinkle lights so that it can be more intimate." She said with a smile.

"right." Gabriella said making a note in her note book. "Intimate."

Taylor smiled and then looked at Gabriella who was now looking back at the orchid. "Honey is there something wrong?" Taylor asked.

"No." she said shaking her head. "I'm fine." She added with a weak smile.

Taylor nodded and kept moving through the store with Gabriella listing all the things they were buying and in what bulk.

After the flower shop they were at a restaurant that Mel had suggested for the rehearsal dinner. The restaurant was intimate and it was an Old Italian place with a lot of romance radiating in walls of painted vine yards and decorated fake trees and gapes hanging from the wall. "This is this is where the rehearsal dinner will be." She said with a smile that was ear to ear. "I knew I could trust you guys." She said smiling at Gabriella who felt pride well up in her chest. They were finishing up desert and Taylor was more than delighted so far they had order the flowers, the caterers, brought the table cloths and lights. They even picked out the table setting and now were about to book the restaurant for the rehearsal dinner.

"We just want you to have the best wedding possible." Gabriella said. "I'll go make the reservation. And then we can take a crack at the seating arrangements." Taylor nodded and smiled as she continued to eat her cheese cake.

Gabriella walked over to the counter and smiled at the man who was working the cash register. "Hello is it possible to make a reservation here or do I have to talk to someone else?" she asked with a smile.

"No you can make it here." he said reaching under the register for a big book. "when did you want it for?"

"Two weeks from now on a Saturday." She said leaning forward on the counter. She really needed to not think about Troy or anything that might bring back memories of the times they shared. Maybe she should call up an old friend and try to release some of the sexual tension.

The man looked at her and smiled as she looked up at the bottles of liquor that were mounted on the wall. He couldn't help but notice that she was attractive. Her low cut blue top was showing him a hint of her cleavage and enjoyed the star that dangled from her neck inviting him to look between her breast. he smiled as he looked up the date. "Well you're in luck we have it open." He said with a smile. "How many?" he asked looking up at her.

"About, 25 people." She said looking back at him.

"Sounds like a party." The guy said as he wrote it down. "What's the name?"

"Mckessie." She said looking down at the paper. "It's a wedding rehearsal."

"Not yours I hope." He said looking up at her shyly.

Gabriella paused and took a moment to really look at the man for the first time. "No its not." She said with a seductive smile. Maybe a little action with the man behind the cash register wouldn't be so bad.

"But you have a date don't you?" he said with a smile.

"Actually I'm single." She said with a smile as she reached over and took his hand. "Do me a favor." She said pulling the pen out of his hand and beginning to scribble her number down. "Give me a call." She said looking at his name tag. "I look forward to hearing from you Eric."

"I look forward to calling you." He said with a smile. "What's your name?" he said closing the book and pushing it aside.

"Gabriella." She said in a low voice. "Don't lose that number now." She said walking turning to walk away towards the table.

When she sat down Taylor shook her head and looked at her with disbelief. "Did you just give him your number?" she whispered as she leaned forward.

"Yes." Gabriella said and took out the note book that contained the seating chart.

"Wow. And here I was thinking you were still hung up on Troy." Taylor said with a shocked expression as she scratched her brow.

"What you mean?" Gabriella attention snapped up and she looked at Taylor who was now smiling.

"I knew it." She said pointing a finger at Gabriella.

"Oh be quiet." Gabriella opened her note book and begun to look at the floor plan she had drawn and the list of families.

"You're not over him." Taylor said forward so she could speak lower. "Kelsi said you didn't but I knew when I seen you to talking at the welcoming party and it's even in the way your attention snaps whenever anyone says his name."

"I do not." Gabriella said looking offered. "What do I look like a seven year old?"

"No but you look like a girl who doesn't want to have a crush on her ex-boyfriend." Taylor said with a smile.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway he has Megan." Gabriella said in a huff.

"Why didn't you say something sooner I would have just picked Mel if I knew this was going to be hard for you." She said with a small frown as she reached over and took one of Gabriella's hands.

"I'm fine with it." She said looking at Taylor sincerely. "I had a crush on David Boreanaz for five years. I didn't die then." Gabriella rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. "Taylor I am not a normal female I don't get worked up over these things or even see the logic in holding on to someone who already moved on."

"But what if he hasn't," Taylor paused and looked at Gabriella with kind eyes. "And even if you think you're not like a normal female your heart isn't going to do what your mind tells it to."

"Look even if he might still feel something or if I even admitted to feeling something it still doesn't get rid of Megan and I would never fight a woman for a man. There are simply too many men in the world to fight over one." Pausing Gabriella looked towards the man at the cash register who was dealing with an elderly couple. "Beside's Troy and I broke up for a reason. We can't click."

"Well maybe it was the right love at the wrong time?" Taylor said with a sigh.

"That a load of crap." Gabriella said and looked back down at the seating chart. "Troy and I are just fine with the situation, but we need to get this seating chart done missy."

"Okay, okay, I'm dropping the subject." Taylor said in surrender.

"Thank you." Gabriella said picking up a pen and pointing to the seating arrangement. "Now do we sit the bridesmaids and groomsmen with their partner or girls to one side boys on the other?" she said pointing to the main table where Taylor and Chad were going to be sitting.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on!" Kelsi yelled from the sidelines as she watched Ryan run with the ball. "Come on baby!" she cheered as Michael and Chad were on his tail.

Gabriella sat on the bleachers with iPod head phones in her ears. The touch foot ball was pretty much a man's hang out and the women sat on the side lines cheering them on and talking about the wedding. Although she much rather play then sit idly on the side lines she huffed and leaned back a bit. It seemed like everyone had an opinion for Gabriella and she was just sick of listening to one person after the other.

_**I know this isn't what I wanted**_

_**I never thought it'd come this far**_

_**Just thinking back to where we started**_

_**And how we lost all that we are**_

_**We were young and times were easy**_

_**But I could see it's not the same**_

_**I'm standing here but you don't see me**_

_**I'd give it all for that to change**_

_**And I don't want to lose her**_

_**Don't wanna let her go**_

Watching Troy run down the field to catch up with Chad and Michael she took a deep breath and leaned back. There were people everywhere cheering and all she wanted was peace and quiet.

_**I'm standing out in the rain**_

_**I need to know if it's over**_

_**Cause I will leave you alone**_

_**Flooded with all this pain **_

_**Knowing that I'll never hold her**_

_**Like I did before the storm (yeah)**_

_**Before the storm**_

Gabriella looked up at the sky and then back down at the field were Ryan made a touchdown and was now jumping around with Troy. Megan was also on the sidelines roaring with excitement as she ran out into the field to congratulate them along with Kelsi.

_**With every strike of lightning**_

_**Comes a memory that lasts**_

_**And not a word is left unspoken**_

_**As the thunder starts to crash**_

_**Maybe I should give up**_

_**I'm standing out in the rain**_

_**I need to know if it's over**_

_**Cause I will leave you alone**_

Looking away as Megan planted a kiss on Troy's lips she thought back to Basket ball game where she remembered running out into the court and leaping into his arms wrapping her legs around him as he spun around laughing and smiling. Looking back at the field she watched Sharpay clap her hands and raise her sunglasses up as she shouted words of encouragement.

_**Flooded with all this pain **_

_**Knowing that I'll never hold her **_

_**Like I did before the storm**_

_**Trying to keep the lights from going out **_

_**And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart**_

_**We always say**_

_**A heart is not a whole **_

_**Without the one who gets you through the storm**_

_**Standing out in the rain**_

_**Knowing that's it really over**_

_**Please don't leave me alone**_

_**I'm flooded with all this pain, knowing that I'll never hold you **_

_**Like I did before the storm**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Like I did before **_

_**The storm...**_

The crowd got louder as the men lined up again. The field was packed with bothers, fathers friends and uncles. She never really like foot ball, personally it was the football players she enjoyed more. Fiddling with her fingers she thought about everyone who was paired up. Even Mel had taken to Michael and from the looks of it he found her attractive. The first week was easy she just worked on getting everything planned and ready for Taylor's approval but next two weeks were going to be harder than she thought. This Troy thing was getting old and at the moment it might be good to just slip away and find something worth a little bit of her time. Everyone around her was out for a good time, most of the people although they knew her weren't on a good base with her and mostly saw her as the black sheep anyway. Gabriella got up from her spot on the bleachers and walked over to Sharpay who was standing off to the side of the bleachers and clapping.

"Do you even like football?' she asked watching Sharpay.

"no" she said watching Chad's father who was running with the ball. "I just cheer for whoever has the ball."

Letting out a short laugh she looked around the field Taylor and Mel were sitting in the bleachers with Kelsi cheering. "So did you book the fitting?"

"Yes." She said pausing to yell out a cheer for Zeke who just stole the ball. "Come on Zeke!" looking back at Gabriella said smiled and tilted her head. "it's on Thursday at 2."

Gabriella nodded she was about to pull out a cigarette when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hi my name is Megan." Said the red head as she extended her hand for a handshake.

Gabriella stared at the woman as if she were a two headed monster before she removed her hand from her sweater pocket and reach out to take the extended hand.

"Troy tells me you guys were friends back in high school." Megan said with a smile as she crossed her arms.

"Friends?" Sharpay said low enough for Gabriella to hear but covered by the cheering so that Megan only smiled and looked back at the game.

"Well I'm Gabriella." She said looking back at the game as well. "and yeah me and Troy were friends at one point." She said being truthful.

"Yeah he was telling that you're a Artist?"

"I paint." Gabriella said looking over at Sharpay who had become a lot more interested in Megan than the game.

"Oh that sounds like fun." Megan smiled as she trucked her red strands behind her ears.

"It's a living." Gabriella shrugged as she looked over to the bleachers and nodded at Mel who was staring at them.

"Mel adores you." Megan said leaning in and laughing a bit. "I don't think she likes me very much. Then again I'm her brothers girlfriend so I wouldn't expect her to." Megan said placing her hands in her pockets.

"Mel isn't really like that." Gabriella said knowing now that Megan had no idea who she was or that her and Troy use to be more than just friends.

"So how are the wedding plans, Troy was telling that your not really into the romance thing so if I can be of any help." She said with a smile.

"Oh no he didn't" Sharpay said once again in a low voice.

"Well he is right I'm not really all that good with the romantics." She said nodded her head and looking out into the field for the man in question. "In fact I'm more of a get your orgasm and go kind of girl." Gabriella said looking back at Megan with a fake smile. "cuts through all the bullshit."

"Wow" Megan said a little taken a back. "Troy said you were a wild one." She held a hand up to her heart and fiddled with a gold locket.

"I bet he did." She said looking back at Sharpay who had her arms crossed as she held her head in her hand.

"Do you play football?" Megan asked looking from the game to the Gabriella.

"I play the game." she said with a smile. "Especially if it's touch foot ball." She said with a smirk.

"I love foot ball my dad use to watch it all day even if that meant watching reruns of the same game." She said with a smile.

Gabriella hated this woman and she didn't know why until just now. She was the perfect opposite of her which meant she was everything wrong but safe for Troy. Feeling the a competitive kick she let out a loud yell for attention. "What do you say we get some women on the field?" she yelled and instantly Mel and Kelsi both stood up dragging Taylor with them.

"Are you crazy?" Sharpay said as Jack called a time out on the game and walked over to Gabriella.

"No but I'm a bitch." She said back as she turned to face Jack.

"You sure you ladies want in." he said with a smile as they all nodded.

"Sure besides Megan here loves foot ball and I think this will be a good chance for everyone to mingle more." Gabriella said smiling at Megan who was smiling back at Gabriella like a stupid deer who was unaware of the Hunter.

"Alright" he said turning around and blowing his whistle. "Girls are in. keep it light Megan, Taylor and Kelsi, Your on Troy's team." He announced and then turned around and looked at the remaining girls. "Mel, Gabriella, and Sharpay Your on Chad's team."

"I'm going to kill you." Sharpay said.

"Just get the ball and run to other side." Mel called back as she ran out into the field.

"And tackle the red head." Gabriella said in a low voice as she made her way to her spot.

"In the future keep me out of your personal vendettas." Sharpay said standing behind Zeke.

Mel and Gabriella sprinted across the field as they chased Ryan who had the ball. So far they were winning and they weren't about to let Troy's team get the lead.

Gabriella grabbed the ball from Ryan and began to run back to the goal. Troy was hot on her tail and she zig and zag as much as she could through the other players. Unfortunately Troy was a better athlete and tackled her.

"Well if you wanted to get on top of me why not just ask?" she said in low tone as she looked up at Troy.

Troy jerked his head up and quickly got off of her. "Whatever your doing stop." he said and held out a hand so she could get up.

"Interesting where have I heard that before." She said coming up to her feet.

"Troy be careful with her." Megan said as she came running up from behind.

"Sorry it was the chase." Troy said turning around and making his way back.

Sharpay came up behind Gabriella as she was dusting off her shorts. "Your playing with a very hot flame."

"just making things interesting." Gabriella said as she moved back.

This time Mel had the ball and she was running behind Gabriella and Chad who were blocking for her and Zeke was running alongside her in case she need to pass it. Troy came from the front and Michael took out Chad.

"I don't think so." Gabriella said as she lurched forward and tackled Troy.

As they both went to the ground Troy wrapped an arm around her to make she she didn't hurt her self and landed on top of him.

"Why didn't you tell her who I am." Gabriella grunted as she began to get up.

"I did tell her about you." Troy said sitting up.

"You just left out the parts about us fucking." She said in low whisper.

"Is it necessary that she know that?"

"Yes." Gabriella said watching as Mel made the touchdown. "Go Mel!" she hollered and Troy clapped his hands and begun to walk back to his position.

"Stay out of my relationship." He said over his shoulder.

"I will if you don't put me in it by lying to her." Gabriella said as she walked past him.

Chad's team was huddled as they talked about their plan of attack. "give Sharpay the ball their never see it coming." Chad said as people nodded in agreement.

"No, are you crazy I don't want the ball." She said

"Run and count to five then pass it to me. Then run over to the goal so I can pass back and you make the touch down." Gabriella said as she looked at Sharpay with a smile.

"Why not just give it to you and you make the touch thingy." She said waving a hand.

"Baby you can do this I have faith in you." Zeke said with a smile as he rubbed her arm.

"Okay." Chad said "break on three. 1…2…3" the broke and went to the positions.

Gabriella took her spot in front of Megan who was crutch down and ready to go.

"Isn't this so much fun?" she said looking at Gabriella as she got into position.

"A blast." Gabriella said as she lowered into position.

The game started and Chad's dad pass the ball to his brother and Michael caught it before his dad could and tossed it to Sharpay.

Gabriella shoved Megan to floor and made her way to Sharpay. "Man that felt good." She said making her way to Sharpay.

Once Gabriella had the ball she kept her eye on Sharpay who was running for meeting point Michael was blocking for her and this time it was Megan who was gunning for her. Yelling out to Sharpay she tossed the ball and Sharpay caught it she hesitated and Chad yelled for her to run as he blocked for her. Just then Megan threw herself at Gabriella and Gabriella turned so she could push Megan weight around and land on top.

Gabriella looked down at Megan and smiled. "Isn't this fun." She said with fake smile.

"Get off of me." Megan said.

Gabriella moved to get up and helped Megan up from the floor.

"Megan are you alright?" Troy said as he ran over. The crowd went crazy as Sharpay made the touchdown. Glaring at Gabriella who shrugged back at him Troy dusted off this girlfriend.

"She tackled me." Gabriella said innocently.

"She right I guess I just got caught up." Megan said as she wrapped an arm around Troy.

Chad came over with the others cheering and screaming.

"We won!" Mel shouted and Gabriella jumped up and down as she ran over to congratulate Sharpay. The game was won, the red head was tackled, and Gabriella was extremely turned on as she watched Troy who was staring at her with an angered expression.


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriella took a slice of pizza from the sausage and walked through the Bolton's house out to the back. Kelsi was controlling the music and people were dancing and enjoying a good time her parents were there and they were on the dance floor hamming it up. She took a deep breath and smiled as she looked around at all the family and friends. It was nice to be surrounded by people you loved sometimes and she couldn't help but smile, she had never had this before and she really liked it.

"Okay so you tackled the Bitch is there anything else you have planned that I should know about?" Sharpay said as she came to stand beside Gabriella.

"I can't believe he didn't tell her who I was I mean I kind of knew he didn't but he did and just left a whole chapter of our life out." Gabriella said in disgust.

"Well that's a man for you." Sharpay said looking at Zeke who was doing the limbo with Chad. "But what are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to anything?" Gabriella said looking at the people laughing. "I mean I told him he has to tell her and I not about to get in the middle of them."

"Girl the moment you stepped into the yard and were declared Maid of Honor you were shoved in the middle." Sharpay said as she lifted her glass to her lips.

"I need to get laid." Gabriella said as she shrugged her shoulders. "all this tension is killing me."

"Unless the man has a nine inch dick I don't think that tension between you and Troy is going to go away." Sharpay said as she waved to Zeke who was waving for her to come over.

"I think he wants you to do the limbo." Gabriella said with smirk. "I'd get on that if I were you." Gabriella said with a laugh.

Sharpay smirked and began to walk over to Zeke. "Whatever you do don't do something I wouldn't do?" Sharpay called back.

Gabriella finished her pizza and made her way to the front of the house. She had things to do anyway back at home. Walking into her house she made her way to the basement and turned on the light. Walking over she took iPod out of her pocket and connected it to the speakers. She pressed play and walked over to the covered canvas and pulled the cover. Looking at the half finished painting she unzipped her sweater and revealed her thin blue t-shirt. Her jeans were low riders and showed off her lower back and more of her midriff. She closed her eye and listened to the song.

_**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**_

Gabriella picked up a paint brush and wet it as she walked towards the painting. It was a portrait of Taylor and Chad in a wedding dress and tux. She dipped the brush into the paint and began to paint.

_**  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
**_

Unaware of anyone else or anything else Gabriella painted as she listened to the song. She didn't noticed that Troy was coming down the stairs and paused when he saw her sitting on the stool and painted the details on Taylors dress.

_**  
On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**_

Troy walked up behind her and quietly watched as she worked. He missed her paintings, missed watching her work on something so intensely. It truly was her passion and he loved watching the content in her eyes as she did what came natural.

"you know when you weren't in front smoking I figured I'd find you down here." He said after a while.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and continued to paint. "What do you want?"

"Can I ask you a question?" he said coming around to her side.

"Apparently." She said avoiding his stare.

"Why are you smoking again?"

"Because I'm stressed and it's what I do to ease the edge." She said not skipping a beat as she focused on the bouquet.

"Why did you push Megan?" Troy said crossing his arms as he watched her continue to paint.

"It was a game, besides she tackled me." Gabriella said dipping her brush in the water.

"But you pushed her first at the beginning of the game." he said looking her in the eye. "I saw you."

"What are you going to do spank me?" She said getting up from her chair and walking over to the music to stop it.

"Gabriella I don't want you going after Megan if you're mad at me." He said following her. "Megan didn't do anything to you." He said when she turned around and came face to face with him.

"Oh please don't make this about you." She said moving away from him. "it was a game and I just happened to push her." Gabriella said as she walked over to place the cup of water down.

"Fine if that's all it was then that's all it was." He said turning to look at the painting and going quiet. "You're painting that for the Taylor?"

"It's my gift I figured they could hang in their home or something whatever married people do with pictures I don't know." She said walking over to the painting. Gabriella bent down to pick up another paint brush and Troy stared as she did.

"You got a new Tattoo." He said tilting his head to the side as he looked at the heart on her lower back.

Standing up straighter she turned around and smiled. "And?"

"It's cute." Troy said shrugging his shoulder. "I don't know." He watched as Gabriella came up close to him and smiled.

"Did you get excited?" she smiled seductively as she looked into his eyes.

"Did you want me want me to?" He said with a crooked smile.

"We both know that as long as you're in a relationship you aren't going to do anything but tease so I suggest you not to play with the big girls." She said as she went back to the painting.

"Look just leave Megan alone." He said running a hand through his hair.

"Or what?" Gabriella said turning around. "I beg your pardon there might be a three year difference, but I don't take orders from you." She said leaning all her weight on one foot and looking at him with a smirk.

Troy didn't have anything to say, he didn't know what to do about the situation. Looking away from her he looked around the basement and the silence between began to roar. Until she let out a laugh.

"Same old shy Troy," she said looking at him with a smile. "What happened when I left you, you weren't this shy." She said tilting her head to the right. "In fact if I recall someone bent me over this very table three years ago." She said in a low voice as she placed a hand on her work bench. "do you remember that Troy because I do." She said with smile.

"Gabriella." He said looking away from her.

"Is it Megan?" she said turning his face back to face her. "Don't tell me Megan's one of the shy missionary girls." She said.

"Just stop it alright." He said letting his get louder then he intended. "I remember like it was yesterday." He said looking at her with an intensity of lust and love rolled into one. "I fuck up." He said letting out a voice. "But I can't help it for Christ sake I loved you." He said reaching his arms out and throwing them forward. "but we both know we don't work together." He said looking at her defeated. "the only way were compatible is sexually."

There was silence as Gabriella heard the conformation of everything she feared. She knew they didn't work, deep down she really wanted them to but in the long run they just didn't. That broke her heart and she looked down at the floor unable to look him in the eyes.

"Right." Gabriella paused as she looked over at the work bench and closed her eyes. Now was not the time to cry or to be weak. Now was the time to move on. "So by not telling her, what are you hopping she'll think when I tell her who I am?" She said looking up at him again and watching as he took a deep breath.

"Gabriella please," he said holding up a hand "I'll tell just stay out of it before you wreak this for me."

"See that's where your wrong I didn't wreak anything it's your fault you didn't tell her and now you have to deal with the consequences."Gabriella said pointing her finger at him. "You came to me Troy. You said that you thought we needed to talk about something and I'm all ears." She said walking closer to him. "But I refuse to continue this conversation if you keep me locked up in the closet." She whispered in his ear.

There was a noise upstairs and Gabriella and Troy looked up listening to what sounded like her parents. Her hand rested on Troy's chest as she looked him in the eye. "If you want to tango in the closet I'll think about it but if we're both going to act civil tell Megan about our relationship." she shoved him to the side and began to walk towards the stairs. Leaving him alone as he ran a hand through his hair.


	10. Chapter 10

"Is that why that bitch pushed me?" Megan yelled as Troy placed his keys down on the coffee table. Is apartment was empty because Chad was stay late with Taylor to go over seating arrangements.

"No." Troy said as he looked over at Megan. "In fact she insisted that I tell you." He said hold a hand up in surrender.

"You weren't going to tell me?" Megan yelled as she threw herself down on the couch.

"What's the point in knowing I knew we were just going to fight about it?" Troy said as he walked into the kitchen.

Getting up from the couch she let out a shriek. "well you thought right, How could you keep this from me I must have looked like an idiot when I was trying to be nice to her." Megan said as she stepping into the kitchen to see Troy standing there with both hands on the counter top.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He said looking up at her "But I don't see what the problem is it was three years ago." He said fisting his hands on the counter.

"Because ex-girlfriends don't look like that Troy." she said point at an invisible person behind her.

"Look like what." He said trying to understand.

"Like a fucking Playboy Bunny." She screamed

"What does that have to do with anything?" he yelled back confused.

"Why weren't you going to tell me about her Troy?"

"Because she doesn't matter now."

"Doesn't seem like it when she all over you on the field." She said crossing her arms.

"I'm a man what am I suppose to do let her fall with me on top and not even ask if she is alright."

"Of course not, because you were too busy with the Chase!" She yelled as her hair flew everywhere.

"I loved her but now I'm with you, you're the one the one I'm taking to the wedding, the one I brought home, I care about you; I'm here with you." He yelled slamming a hand down on the counter.

There was silence as Megan looked up at him. There was anger in his eyes and she turned around to walk out.

Rolling his eyes he ran both hands through his hair and followed her into the living room where he saw her grab her purse. "Where are you going?" he said in low voice.

"I'm going home away from you." She said

"Why?"

"Because you loved her and you don't just fall out of love with some, especially if you don't tell your girlfriend about them in the first place." She said reaching for the door before she pulled it open she turned around and looked at him again. "And because in that sentence I was the but." She said before walking through the door and slamming it behind her.

Troy placed both his hands on his hips and looked up at the ceiling. Gabriella was right. It was his fault for not telling Megan. Walking over to the couch he let himself fall as he thought about Megan and what she was feeling. He couldn't just go after her not after the hurt he saw in her eyes. He felt like a heal and ass for saying what he did. He'd been with Megan for two years and now just because Gabriella was around he was going to throw it away. He loved Gabriella but they couldn't make it work he loved Megan and they could make it work. Rubbing a hand over his face he took a deep breath and got up from couch. He needed to do something walking over he grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

Looking down at the bottle of the glass she placed it back on the counter top. Looking up at the bartender she motioned for another glass and took a deep breath as she watch the bartender make her drink. She felt like shit and she couldn't take staying at the house. Gabriella pulled the clip from her hair and let it tumble down around her shoulders. She needed to get a grip on herself and recuperate. In the last week she'd become a Maid of Honor, Befriended her enemy for no other reason then to talk to some one other Troy, She'd helped put together a wedding, made amends with Troy, almost tried to kill his girlfriend and then seduce him and then threaten him. Letting out a long sigh she nodded in thanks to the bartender as he placed the glass in front of her.

This is what happened when men became a part of your life. Bar was almost deserted but she didn't expect a whopping crowd on a Wednesday night either. Night owl part of her missed New York and all the things she could be getting herself into. Instead she was sitting at a bar somewhere in Albuquerque listening to really old and horrible country songs coming out of a music box. She hated small towns.

" Excuse me miss is this seat empty?" said a man who was standing beside her looking up at him she noticed he was the same man who had been sitting at the end of the bar staring at her.

"Yes, and this one will be too if you sit down." She said lifting her glass.

The man was silent for a moment as he looked down at her almost as if he was trying to place her. "Haven't we met before?"

"Yes, I'm the receptionist at the VD Clinic." She said giving the man a fake smile. "How did those results come out." She said as if she were truly interested.

"Yep same smart ass you use to be." He said before sitting down. "Steve." He said offering his hand.

"Hello Steve, Good Bye Steve." She said moving to get up from her seat.

"Hold on there, Damn woman." He said lifting his beer. "First you kiss me then you kick me now three years later your trying to give me the brush off." Finishing his beer and looked at the Bartender and motioned for another one.

"Steven Conner?" she said as a vivid memory of this man being held back by Troy ran though her head.

_Flash back~~~~~~_

_Taking a step forward he brought his hand up. He was going to smack her and she wasn't going to go down without a fight. Gabriella lifted her foot and kicked as hard as she could at his dick. She heard the pricing scream follow and knew she hit it but when she looked at him his hand was held in the air by another. Not sure what the hell was happening she took a step back. People were staring at the scene before her and she realized Troy was the one holding his hand. _

"_Connor I think you go to the nurse about that." Troy said with a chuckle. _

_Steven was about to bring his other hand around to grab Troy but as soon as he could think Troy jerk his hand around and brought it up his back making Steven scream again in pain. _

"_Bad move." Troy said. _

_People had gathered around the boys and Gabriella watched Troy and Steven with a new found interest. _

"_Now apologize to her." Troy said jerking his arm further back. _

"_Shit, I'm sorry." he grunted. _

_Troy jerked his arm back more "Say like you mean it." _

_Making a wincing noise Steven leaned his head back and then forward. "I'm really sorry Gabriella." _

_End of flash back~~~~~~_

"Yep." He said grabbing the beer bottle as the bartender sat it down.

Thinking for a moment about her options she looked at him again and sat down. "So what bring you to the bar?" she asked cautiously not sure where this was going.

"My girlfriend pregnant." He said lifting the bottle up.

"Congratulations?" she said unsure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I guess now I got to marry her or something." He said looking at the bottle. "Make it right I guess."

Gabriella took a sip of her drink and set it down. "Seems like you have second thoughts?" she said dipping her finger into the puddle on the counter top from the sweat on her glass.

"Well I know it's mine cause the days add up right it's just I not sure about having it. Were both so young you know." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"You weren't so young when stuck it in there." Gabriella said as she raised a brow.

"Yeah I know." He said looking down. "I love her with all my heart and I really want to be good dad just don't know how?"

"Well do you have a job something that pays you enough to take care of a baby." She asked looking at him with serenity.

"No but I'm going to school to learn how to sell real estate." He said looking up at her.

"Well that's a start. When is she due?"

"In March." He said with a sigh. "I Graduate in May."

"Well I'm sure by then you'll be able to figure out something. I mean surly you can get a side job that just enough to pay for right now and put a little to the side." she said placing a hand on his shoulder. "If you want be there for the baby as much as you say you do then this should all be worth it. If you love her and she makes you as happy as ever than standing by her side isn't going to be that hard." She added looking at the bar top.

"I'm scared." He said lifting the bottle again.

"Trust me she probably just as scared shitless as you are she's about to become a mom and lose her figure all at once."

"She'll look beautiful even if she gains 200 pounds." He said with a smile.

"Then treat her right and work with her, neither of you are going to be able to do this alone and if you try it's just going to be a mess and your kid going to be the next Hannibal." She said then paused. "Work together and use the love you have for each other as a comfort because no matter how much your not ready or scared to death, that little baby is going to come out and he's going to be so weak and helpless , he'll need his parents." Watching him take another sig of beer she looked in the mirror behind the bar at the woman she was sure was herself. When the fuck did she become so wise? Looking back at him she waited for him to finish his sip.

"Well I'll tell you right now this isn't going to help." She said taking the beer from his hands.

"Guess not." He said in a defeated tone.

" Friedrich Nietzsche said that he who has a why to live for, can bear almost any how." She said with a smile as she looked at the beer sitting on the counter top. "and if you don't by that Robert Louis Stevenson said that everyone who got where he is has had to begin where he was"

Steve smiled as he looked up at her. "I'm sorry for what I did to you." He said looking a bit better then he had moments before.

"Every man is Destin for a few fuck ups every now and then. It's what keeps them humble." She said with a smile.

"You and Bolton still together?" he said pulling out his wallet.

"No that's a ship that's sailed right out of the harbor." She said looking back down at her own drink.

"Well it's a shame you two were good together. And if you ask me he needed someone like you just as much as you needed someone like him." Steve said as he got up from his seat.

"Story of my life Romeo." She said giving him a sideways glance.

"Well it was nice talking to you but I got a resume to adjust." He said with a smile.

"Glad to know I could help." She said waving a hand as he walked away.

Gabriella sat once again alone at the bar this time in complete bewilderment as she thought about the conversation and advice she'd given him. Where on earth had that come from?


	11. Chapter 11

_**I'm going on a camping trip with my family and won't be back still Wednesday so I'm posting this chapter right before we get in the car and go hope you like it. I'm only saying this cause that will be the longest amount of time that I haven't posted. Enjoy the week I'll be sure to come up with lots of fresh idea's cause I'm bringing a notebook and it's a 4 hour drive. LoL So till Wednesday enjoy.**_

Closing the hood of the car Troy wiped the hood of his hand print and then stuffed the rag in his back pocket. Reaching for the clip board he begun to fill out the report, Last night he ended up at Megan apartment they talked for a bit and he'd convinced her that Gabriella was meaningless. Now he just had to convince himself so he could move on. The makeup sex was mediocre nothing like the makeup sex between him and Gabriella. Thinking back he thought about one summer night when she demanded he pull over and she walk. He fought her tooth and Nail that she wasn't walking anywhere and eventually the fight turned into a rough sexual interaction between the two in the front seat of his truck.

A smile came over his lips as he thought about the way her skin felt and the sound of her moans as she bounced on top of him. They weren't even fully undressed. She made him feel alive in more ways then one. Unfortunately Megan wasn't as bold or daring, she was modest and conservative. One time she dressed up in small kinky teddy for him and she demanded that the lights be off. Gabriella didn't care if the lights were on off or if the place was on fire. Megan was more like him she listened to the music he liked, always insisted the radio be low so she could hear herself think and she was good woman who didn't flirt with other guys or wear really tight jeans. She didn't surprise him at work with small skirt and a sandwich. In fact the only time she surprise him was when she took him across the street for lunch at the dinner and then left for class right after. There was something about Megan that just felt at home. But there was many things about Gabriella that felt right and so wrong at the same time.

"Earth to the Basket ball Junkie?" Gabriella said waving a hand in front of his face.

"What the-" he said jumping back a bit as she looked down at the woman that had been in his mind half naked a moment ago.

"Looks like you seen a ghost?" she said raising a brow. "That or you were in the middle of hot fantasy." She said with a smile. "I could come back in Ten minutes?"

"No," he said a bit rushed. "It's fine, I was just thinking about Megan." He lied as he watched her cross her arms.

"Well I hate to stop you mid-foreplay but I need you to look at my car and give a tune up before I leave." She said.

Troy looked down at her body and smiled when he notice she was long wrinkled grey skirt and a black shirt with a lighting blot on it. Her tummy was just visible and she was toned, very well toned. Her hair was braided in two long pigtails and her sun glasses were pushed up holding her bangs back.

"I also need you to go with me to register the bride and grooms gifts." She said holding out the key. "I figure we could take your car?" she said looking back at hers. "Mine is almost out of gas."

"You know I told Megan." He said signing his name at the bottom of the clipboard and then hanging it back on the wall.

"How did that go." She said following him as he made his way to her car.

"It went alright." He said opening her drivers side door and motioning for the keys.

"yeah and I'm Hannah Montana." She said waving her hands around and then gave him the keys. "What happened?"

"She hates you." He said turning the car on and looking at the gas tank. Then the Check engine light that was on. "Are you aware your car has the check engine light on?"

"Well no shit Sherlock that's why I brought it to you." She said crossing her arms. "and of course she hates me I'm the ex."

"How do you know I didn't date anyone after you and before her?" he said turning off the car.

"Because unlike me you actually care about people and need to like someone before you sleep with them." She said moving back as he got out of the car and shut the door.

"You're an a class comedian." He said walking over to the hood.

"I'm here all week." She said following him around the car.

"Megan doesn't want me to spend time with you unless it's for the wedding." He said lifting the hood.

"Wow I see she laid down the law." Gabriella said placing a hand on her hip. She watched as Troy leaned over and took a look at the engine.

"I'll have to keep here for at least two days." He said standing up straight. "I can't really see were the damage is up front so that means its something below the surface." He said leaning back up.

"You're the car doctor." She said holding up her hands.

"I try and get it done as soon as possible." He said pulling the hood down.

"Cool, so about that register thingy." She said tilting her head to the side. "You not going to let a little old Maid of Honor wonder around by herself. Are you?"

"Last I checked you weren't old." he said moving away from the car.

"if you don't go I'm likely to register them for lots of kinky sex toys." Gabriella said as she watched him roll his eyes.

"Let me tell Billie I'll be gone for an hour or two." He said shoving the rag in his back pocket.

Gabriella smiled and nodded as she turned around "I'll be by the truck don't take all day." She said walking away.

Troy shook his head and made his way to the back office were Billie was filling out paper work. "Billie I was wondering if I could have an Hour or two?" Troy said tossing a rag over his shoulder. "I got to something for the wedding."

Billie smiled and looked up at Troy. "So Megan doesn't want you hanging around the lovely Miss Montez." He said with a grin. "Can't say I blame her doesn't take a rocket scientist to know whose the better pick if you get my drift." Billie said as he shook his head.

Troy smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "We're friends now." He said running his hand through his hair.

"Well come back when you can it's not like the place is booming today anyway and I don't have to pay you for organizing the wenches in the mean that's fine with me." He said with smile.

"Thanks Billie."

"No sweat kid."

Troy placed the rag down on a shelf and clocked out. As he made his way to the truck he paused as he looked to see Gabriella perched on the hood. What a sight for swore eyes. If it was the one thing he missed it was coming out to his car and seeing a sexy woman on the hood smiling at him as he came up to it.

"What is it about the hood of my car that says bench to you?" he said digging the keys out of his pocket.

"Oh please if I remember right you loved it when I sat on your truck." She said moving to get off.

"Because it was sexy." He said sticking his key in the lock. "Now I know you're doing it to be annoying." He said getting in.

"All work, and no play make Troy an prissy man." she said in a baby like tone as she got in.

Once they got to the store Gabriella found herself looking at a bowl like object. "Why on earth would anyone want this?" she said holding it up and scanning the bottom.

"It's for decoration." He said crossing it off the list Taylor provided for them.

"If I ever get married get me a basic bowl." She said holding up the machine like a toy gun and aiming it at Troy.

"Will you knock that off." he said pushing her hand down. Gabriella gave him a pouty face and shrugged her shoulders. "Your boring." she said walking over to the next aisle and picking up a wine glass.

"Get a set of 8 champagne glasses." He said looking at the list.

"Right" she said looking at the different box sets. Troy used his own gun to mark another item and the crossed it off the list.

"So what did you get the bride and groom?" she said finding the box and scanning it in.

"I have no idea you?" he said looking for the next thing on the list.

"I'm got them this cute box set of 51 different lubrications for them to try out plus a pair of handcuffs." She said with a smile as she came up beside him to read the list.

"You're not kidding?" he said looking at her dumbfounded.

"Nope." She said squinting as she read off something to herself. "What the heck is a difference between plain glasses and juice glasses?" she said looking up at him with a odd look on her face.

Troy looked down at her and shrugged for a moment he felt his skip when her eyes met his own and he smiled at her nervously. "I think it's about the size."

"Isn't it always?" she said turning back to the shelves with all the different glasses.

Troy kept his eyes on her and continued to smile Gabriella was always so free and easy to talk to. Troy loved that about her. Following her as she walked into the next aisle he looked at an old couple who were buying a pair of glass vases. The old man had his hand on the small of his wife's back as she smiled and held up the glasses for his opinion. Looking back at Gabriella see was standing on her tip toes trying to look at something on the top shelf and Troy smirked as she hopped a little.

"So what's the story behind the new Tattoo?" he said trying to make small talk he walked over and reached for the box she was trying to look at. It was a dish set of white dishes with green rims. She scanned the box and he placed it back on the shelf.

"I got it with a group of friends." She said looking at him with a suspicious eye. "Why does it interest you so?" she said turning to face him.

"Because it wasn't there three years ago?" he said with a smile as he rocked on his foot. Troy watched as she pointed a finger at him and waged it. Moving away and down the aisle she let out a laugh.

"Just be lucky you got to see it." She said with a smile. "Not many men are so lucky." She said turning around and picking up a spice rack. Scanning it in she held it up and looked at it. "To think if this goes bad one day they could be fighting over these very items we're picking out." She said looking back at him. "isn't love grand?" she sighed placing it back.

"I don't know?" he said looking down at the list and crossing off the sliver spice rack.

"Well you love Megan don't you?" she said finding herself a little too interested in his answer.

"It's complicated." He said wincing as he looked away at vases on the shelf aside from him. Moving forward he lead her into the next aisle he avoided looking her in the eye.

"Wow." She said turning around fully to look at him. Moving over to him with speed she shook her head and made a tick noise with her lips. "Spill." She said poking him in the stomach.

Troy flinched at the touch and smiled as she stood closer to him eager to hear what he had to say. She smelled different. She smelled like vanilla and something else he couldn't place. "How long has it been since you had a smoke?" he asked taking another smell.

"A while." She said shrugging her shoulders. "Do I smell like it?" she said holding her shirt to her nose.

"No, not at all you smell like vanilla and something I can't put my finger on." He said looking at her strangely. "I like it." He said with a smile.

"Well thank you." She said with a grin. "But don't change the subject." She said nudging him. Walking away from him she hid her smile, she couldn't let him know how much he had an effect on her. She held off on smoking hoping this time maybe she could stop. After talking to Steve last night she decided to take some of her own advice and begin thinking about what she wanted to accomplish.

"Well she's kind of predictable." He said with a sigh. Walking behind her he stole a quick glance at her bottom as she bent down to look at a box. Quickly before she could notice looked back up as he cleared his throat. "I mean she is wonderful, smart, classy and accomplished." He said with a hesitant frown. Should he really be telling her this?

"Sounds like she's boring you." Gabriella said scanning in a set of silverware. "There always a catch to women like that. I dated this chick that was into numbers and chemistry." Gabriella said placing the box back. "She was too busy with her study and theories to really satisfy my needs or just shut up and give the goods." Gabriella said looking up at him after a moment of silence.

Fear spread through his body and he looked at her unsure how to ask the next question. She looked up at him with a curious glaze as if puzzled to why he was suddenly pale. "You flipped sides?" he whispered with a wide eye expression.

"What?" Gabriella said looking at him with a shocked expression.

"your dating other women now?" he added coming closer to her.

"Well yes and no." she said nodding her head. "I'm straight but I appreciate a good looking woman when I see one." Gabriella said walking away.

Troy stared at her with an amazed glow and followed her as they continued to talk about their relationships and lives. Something that was easy and interesting for the both of them as they caught each other up on the last three years.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Okay the camping trip was awesome I got a tan and I seen a bunny, snake, frog, tadpole, a huge spider that was pumping some steroids I swear and a raccoon that stole my marshmallows the hole effin bag! it ran off with them can you believe how greedy that fat little bandit was I would have shared some god! On the first night too. And unaware of it all we put my mom and dad's tent right under a huge beehive plus we had the dogs. Two of them a pit bull and shitizu their an old couple but its love and the shitizu, Woofie is his name, was trying to attack this big dog and when mom got up from the chair, he was tied to, to restraint our Pit bull Oreo . Woofie ran off full speed dragging the chair behind him. LoL The couple walking their dog laughed and gave Woofie back to us. It was a fun trip sitting my the fire looking up at stars and laughing at all the stuff that happened. Anyway enough about me back to the story!**_

Gabriella turned the radio up and laughed as she shuffled through an old playlist on her iPod named Albuquerque/Home.

_**Well it rains and it pours**_

_**When you're out on your own**_

_**If i crash on the couch can i sleep in my clothes?**_

_**'cause i've spent the night dancing i'm drunk, i suppose**_

_**If it looks like i'm laughing i'm really just asking to leave**_

_**This alone, you're in time for the show**_

_**You're the one that i need**_

_**I'm the one that you loathe**_

_**You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose**_

_**Cause i love all the poison**_

_**Away with the boys in the band**_

"Man it been a while since I heard that one." Troy said as he kept his eyes on the road. He was really beginning to enjoy is time with Gabriella. It was a letdown when he realized they'd registered everything they could and he wouldn't have any other reason to spend more time with her unless it had something to do with the wedding. Megan would flip if she were to find out they hung out today or that he agreed to look at her car.

"Let's blast it." She said turning the knob up and placing her iPod in the cup holder. Troy smiled as she hung and arm out the window and brought a knee up to her chest as she bobbed her head to the beat.

_**I've really been**_

_**On a bender and it shows**_

_**So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?**_

_**Give me a shot to remember**_

_**And you can take all the pain away from me**_

_**A kiss and I will surrender**_

_**The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead**_

_**A light to burn all the empires**_

_**So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be**_

_**In love with all of these vampires**_

_**So you can leave like the sane abandoned me**_

_**There's a place in the dark where the animals go**_

_**You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow**_

_**Juliet loves the beat and lust it commands**_

_**Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands**_

_**Romeo**_

"I've really been On a bender and it shows So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes? Give me a shot to remember And you can take all the pain away from me A kiss and I will surrender The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead A light to burn all the empires" They both sang along laughing and smiling as Troy's truck made it's way down the street people in their cars looked up at the two annoyed but neither of them cared and Troy felt alive for the first time in a while as he song ended and another one came on and Gabriella lowered the volume to talk to him.

"So the girls and I have something special planned for tomorrow at the karaoke party." She said with a sigh. "Sharpay is trying to work her way into the group I told her it's not rock it science. I mean hell look at me I hated you people and you guys still bombarded me friendship." Gabriella said as she leaded back into her seat.

"Isn't Sharpay already one of you girls?" Troy asked a bit confused. "I mean she is a bridesmaid." He said glancing at her then back at the road.

"Women are fucking crazy due, they like form theses clicks and it hard to get in with a group a females that have been already clicks for so long." Gabriella said opening his glove compartment.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking over at her as she ruffled through some things.

"Jackpot." She said as she pulled out a small tube of something jelly.

"What is that?" he asked stopping at a red light and looking at it cautiously.

"It's my lip gloss, I kept some in you glove compartment because sometimes after making out I'd need something on my lips." She said twisting the top and spreading it on her lips.

"That's three years old." he said looking at her a bit freaked out.

"Hey don't yell at me you that just shows you how lazy you are that you don't clean out your car." She said putting it back in there and closing it.

"You know if Megan finds that I'm a dead man?" Troy said looking back at the road.

"Megan sounds like the A class ball and chain." She said looking at him as he drove.

"She's not." Troy said with a shrug.

"Do you guys make out?" she asked looking back out the window. She wasn't sure why she wanted to know that or what was making her prolong a conversation about Megan but she felt like she had to know what he had moved on to that was so special.

"We make out when we have sex." He said with a smile.

"Oh my God! Dude. You don't just make out?" Gabriella shrieked.

"No." he said raising an eye brow.

"Oh hell to the no." she said placing a hand on her forehead. "you have to make out, it keeps the thrill of exploration alive." She said looking at him with a duh face.

"What," he said pulling into his old drive way. "That just dumb." He said turning the engine off as they fell into silence.

"Look I'm not saying she should tease you and leave you blue balled or anything but sometime you got to get a build up going and then just kind of gain a momentum of lust and want." She said with a smile. "Surly you remember that one night I gave you like two hours of four play and then left you bone dry." She said. "You had to have me the very next day. " she said with another kind of smile that had lust written all over it.

"You did that a lot." He said looking over at her with a smile.

"Well then what's the problem?" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"She's not you." Troy said before he could take the words back.

Gabriella was silent for a moment and Troy was still as he thought about what was just said and if it had changed anything at all between them.

"I'm going to go. I have to shower and get some rest we have a 8 am fitting tomorrow." She responded in a blank expression.

"Yeah ours is at 11 am." He said in a low voice.

"Night." She said getting out of the car and closing the door behind her.

"Night." He said and waited until she was inside before he turned on the car and pulled out.

He was about half way down the block when he noticed her iPod in the cup holder and smiled. When he came up to a red light he picked it up and tapped it. The screen lit up with a background picture of her, Kelsi and Mel. Holding up their shirts and showing off identical Tattoos. Closing his eyes he made a mental note to rip Mel a new one later and went to her play lists. Scrolling down the many names of places that had grown familiar to him because he had listened to the music and heard some of her stories he came across one that was different from the others this one was just a name.

Troy selected the playlist titled Troy and press play. Rising up the volume he listened to the first song and was instantly flashed back into the past.

_**I remember, trying not to stare the night that I first met you  
You had me memorized  
And three weeks later, in the front porch light  
taking forty-five minutes to kiss goodnight  
I hadn't told you yet  
but I thought I loved you then**_

And now you're my whole life  
now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl  
Like a river meets the sea,  
stronger than it's ever been.  
We've come so far since that day  
And I thought I loved you then

The light turned green and Troy drove up and pulled over as he remember the night It was their first slow dance. The night she said yes this was the very song playing in the background. Feeling his heart speed up he pushed the next song and the next song was Before the Storm by the Jonas Brothers, Who am I to say? by Hope, Sorry for all the stupid things by Babyface, leaning back in his seat he skipped to another song one he was sure he never heard before and let it play. Was it possible that the whole time he had been thinking of her that she was thinking of him?

_**Swift as a wind song**_

_**you sang the music of an honest bird**_

_**I waited for some contradiction**_

_**truth was ringing in your every word**_

_**and every moment since then**_

_**the one thing I can tell**_

_**is that I belong with you and no one else**_

Placing the iPod down he pulled out of the spot and did a U-turn.

_**Lay down those heavy burdens**_

_**on the banks of this river deep**_

_**know that every piece of your past **_

_**is always some place safe with me**_

_**and there's no room for judgement **_

_**I want you as yourself**_

_**because I belong with you **_

_**and no one else**_

Coming up to the drive way he pulled in looked up at the window of her bedroom.

_**We have both been broken**_

_**bent into painful shapes**_

_**We almost let those old fears carry over and get in our way**_

_**every struggle just makes our love get stronger than it was yesterday**_

Flash back~~~~~~~~~

Letting out a small laugh she looked at him and sighed. "Your music was as predictable as I thought." She said with a shrug. "It was like you were here in the room. Every song just screamed boring." she said looking up at the ceiling.

"Ha, Ha, Ha." He said. "Very funny." Pausing he came closer to her and tucked a loose strand behind her ear. "I noticed all the different playlist titles." He said. "Those are all the places you lived huh?"

"Yeah their songs that make me think of those places, that time period, what I felt about it." She said looking at him with a smile. "It's how I take something and remember it so that I can relive it when I want to." She said with small smile.

End of Flash back~~~~~~~

_**So here we are now**_

_**ain't it lucky we survived it all**_

_**searching for self in seperate rivers**_

_**ending up in the same waterfall**_

_**and when we're gray and wiser **_

_**The story I will tell is that I belong with you **_

_**and no one, no one else, **_

_**I belong I belong with you and no no no no one else**_

_**I belong with you and no one, and no one else**_

The song faded and he turned off his car. What did this mean?

Upstairs Gabriella was brushing her teeth. She'd changed into her Long shirt that said Fuck it. Spitting out she bent over to rinse her mouth and then turned off the sink. It had been a good day and she enjoyed hanging around Troy. personally she missed it and she really wanted to kiss him. She wanted to do more then kiss him but she settled for a good bye especially after that comment. _She's not you._ Gabriella un did her pigtails and let her hair lose around her shoulder wavy from the braids. Making her way across the hall she went into her bed room and closed the door behind her locking it and making her way over to her bed. Reaching up to her mini traveling speakers she went to turn on her iPod only to come to the realization that it wasn't there. Pausing she thought for a moment and then winced as she remembered placing it down in the cup holder of Troy's Truck.

"Fucking Hell." She mumbled. Just as she was about to reach for her cell phone she heard a knock on the window and looked over to the French Doors where Troy was standing.

Getting up from the bed she opened the French doors and smiled. "Well I was going to go pick it up tomorrow but thanks." She said looking at him as he held up her IPod.

"The playlist with my name on it." He said in a low voice. "What does it mean?"

Gabriella felt her heart skip and her palms get sweaty as she reached for her iPod. "It just means that sometimes I like to think about you." She said turning away from him and walking over to her speakers and plugging it in. She couldn't look him in the eyes because she was embarrassed and she couldn't bring herself to turn around because she was afraid her eyes with betray her. "Thank you for my iPod." She said hoping he was turning to leave, however when she turned around he was close to her and looking down at her. "Why?" he said in whisper as he stared into her eyes.

Gabriella felt her throat go dry and the room get incredibly stuffy. Looking up into his blue eyes she seen the hurt, the hope and the love but she scared like deer in the head lights. She'd been down this road she knew they didn't fit, she couldn't make him happy in the ways that Megan could. She wasn't ready, she wasn't good enough. She didn't trust herself.

Placing both hands on her arms he moved her back until she was boxed in against the wall looking down at her he watched her as she watch him both waiting on the other. "I'm still in love with you." He said after making the decision that if this was going to go anywhere he was going to have to lead.

"What about Megan?" she whispered looking into his eyes then down at his lips. She felt the heat flush on her cheeks and she looked away down at the floor where she couldn't see him.

"She's not you." He answered bringing one hand up to her cheek he caressed it and tilted her head up just a bit to look him in the eye.

There was a sharp intake of breath and Troy leaned forward covering her lips with his own. The moment their lips connected he knew it wasn't going to be enough; he needed more of her, needed to feel her. Coming closer into her he pushed his body against hers and she complied. Leaning into his body both of them coming into a perfect fit, Troy hands wrapped around her body feeling her skin as they shifted under her shirt. A moan escaped Gabriella mouth as she leaned into kiss and spread her legs a little to allow him to come in.

Lifting her she tightened around him and he walked over to the bed laying her down slowly once she was down they detached and Gabriella came up on her knees looking up at him as she placed her hands on his budge.

"Are you sure you want this?" she said looking up at him. The idea's of the past and visions of him and Megan flashed though her head she never had guilt about these kind of things in the past but looking up at him she felt so guilty.

Coming down to eye level he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "I want you." He said in low voice as he got on to the bed. Kicking his shoes off he reached for her and brought her close.

This was different then all the times they had been together in the past. As they undress each other there was a exploration and seduction as kisses were lead in taunting trials. The heat radiated off their bodies as they came together and once Troy was inside her she let out a gasp. He was hard and strong. The weight of his body light pressed against hers. It was as if no time had passed at all between them and they knew exactly what they wanted and knew when and where to touch. Slowly he pushed into her the rhythm was in slow strides. Their bodies tangled with each other as he loomed over her placing kisses along her jaw to her lips.

Gabriella held on to Troy as he drove inside her filling her completely. She never had sex that this intense before, never felt the need to need more from one man before. She clung to him as he sat up with her on his lap their bodies so close and sliding against each other his hands holding her as she bounced in lap.

"Brie I love you." He whispered as he pulled her closed and place a mouth over her breast.

"I love you so much." She said shifting her hands through his hair. Coming up he leaned in and kissed her lips as they increased their speed. Both panting and letting low moan escape from their lips. Troy was always so passionate and affectionate in the past but something about right now made him so attentive to everything she needed he was there to hold her, to feel her, to part of her, to love her, to please her. She came down on him slowly feeling every inch of his shaft inside her.

Never had they been so close then they were at this moment and Gabriella was swallowed up in so many emotions that she just let go and gave up to the love and desire she had for this one man. The only man she could ever want and love as much as she did.

"Oh Troy I'm going to cum." She whispered and he wrapped his hands around her tightly they both tensed with release insight placing a kiss on his lips she felt the explosion of his climax and her won at once as they deepen the kiss. Both bodies pausing as pleasure filled them and they held each other close.

She wasn't ready to let him go and now more than ever she didn't want to. She was in love with him, she was head over heels for him and he was here in her bed holding on to her and keeping her warm. He was the one for her and he didn't even fully belong to her. What was she suppose to do about this. he was in a relationship one that he found boring yet meaningful enough to continue. Then again Troy didn't take sex lightly.

She felt the breath on her neck and she knew he wasn't asleep. She knew that he must be thinking of Megan and his feelings. She kept her eyes on the shadow of the wall. Those thoughts could be dangerous and possible the scariest thoughts she'd even known. Holding back a tear that really wanted out she closed her eyes and tried to relax. She tarnished goods, Megan was everything she wasn't and after he thought it through it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to see who he would choose. Megan had so much more to offer him and all she had was her bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Looking over at Mel who was wearing the same light green dress she was she looked away and over at Sharpay and Kelsi who were looking at each other's asses. They were at the fitting and things were running smoothly, everything but Gabriella thoughts that were traveling through the last 4 years in a spiraling nose dive.

"This is doing wonders for my ass." Sharpay said as she turned to look in the mirror. Placing her hands on her behind she shrugged her hair over her shoulders.

"And I have boobs." Kelsi said moving them together as she came in to look at herself in the mirror. The woman were in a dressing room with two tailors that were hemming and adjusting their dresses to Taylor and the girls liking.

Taylor let out a laugh as she came around to them and shook her head. "Well I didn't want to be a bitch, I want my girls to be attractive seeing as how I am now off the market anyway." She said with a smile.

"besides it not like any of us can hold a candle to you in that pearl Cinderella gown." Sharpay said as she looked away from her refection and towards Mel and Gabriella.

Mel stood still on a little stool as an older woman stood beside it pinning her dress up. Gabriella tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She was also on a stool as a woman sat by her side also resizing her gown to her height.

"Is there a way to lift this a bit." Taylor asked holding the strap a bit higher as she looked at Gabriella gown. "It's so strange to see you in something so.. so.."

"Non-revealing." Sharpay offered as she lifted the bottom of the gown and walked over to look at Gabriella. "God I'd kill for that glowing skin of yours."

Mel smiled as she looked over in the mirror. "That's not the only thing making her glow this morning." Mel said sticking her tongue in her cheek.

Gabriella looked over at Mel with a worried grin. She couldn't possibly know about Troy and her. Times have changed but she didn't see Troy telling Mel about his sex life. In fact she remembered that Troy freaked out once when Mel walked in on him and Gabriella making out in his room.

"She quit smoking. I found patches in her bag." Mel said with a smile. Gabriella let out a breathe she hadn't known she'd been holding. Either she was holding out on everyone or really thought smoking was the key.

Sharpay looked at Mel then at Gabriella. "Well she always had that dangerously sexy vibe. It's so sad your brother traded down." She said looking away and back at the mirror. "I think my straps need to be pulls up bit as well." She said.

"I'm fine with my bust It looks great." Kelsi said adjusting her hair back into her ponytail.

Taylor smiled and nodded. "okay." Looking back at the lady who was dealing with Gabriella's straps she smiled and nodded in approval. "Where did he find that redhead anyway?" Taylor said looking over at Mel. "I feel awful about not including her in the wedding, but she is a bit.."

"Boring." Mel finished as she looked down at the lady hemming her dress. "She could cure insomnia I swear." She said holding up her hands. "the other day Troy had her over for dinner with mom and dad, mom said the only thing she could talk about were current events on the news or her opinions on politics and marketing."

"she is pretty." Kelsi said then pause to look up at Gabriella. "I mean she is kind of okay." She shrugged.

"It's fine I'm not jealous of her, I'm a big girl I know when to give credit where it's due." Gabriella said looking in the mirror at her reflection. "Megan is everything your brother wants. She may not be as exciting but let's face it Troy needs someone level headed and classy." She said looking in the reflection. Looking at herself she could barely see why he showed interest in her at all she was everything he wasn't she was everything wrong for him. She didn't even like what she saw in the mirror how could she expect Troy to leave beauty for the village wench.

"No offense your brother was on the boring side." Sharpay said showing the woman who got up from fixing Mel's dress her straps.

Mel who was staring at Gabriella in the mirror smiled again and Gabriella felt uneasy. "Not always." Mel said with a smile. "And you shouldn't sell yourself short Gabi, as far as I'm concerned my brother's biggest mistake was letting you get on a plane to New York." She said getting off the stool.

"It was my choice." Gabriella mumbled as she looked down and remembered the feel of Troy pressing his body against hers.

"I assume Megan is now aware that you're his ex?" Sharpay said looking at Gabriella.

"Yes and she has instructed him to stay away from me unless it has to do with the wedding." Gabriella said tilting her head to the right and then to the left. "No surprise, she hates me."

"I hated you when I thought you wanted Zeke." Sharpay said crossing her arms. "you're not exactly ugly betty you know."

The woman fixing the straps whispered something about needles and both women got up. "We'll be right back." One said as they both walked over to the door.

Mel took this opportunity to Lean over to Gabriella. "I seen his car in the drive way this morning and I know he didn't visit mom and dad." she whispered

"Well, he also knows about your tattoo." Gabriella whispered back and took a deep breath.

"Fuck." Mel said looking away.

"What?" Kelsi said looking at them both.

"Troy knows about my tattoo." Mel said with a sigh.

"How?" Sharpay asked.

"you got a tattoo?" Taylor asked.

"Did you tell him when he saw yours." Mel said looking at Gabriella.

"No."

"Wait Troy's seen your tattoo?" Kelsi said looking at her with a odd expression. "Ryan didn't see mine till we were in the shower; he said it was turn on." She smiled.

"Ew." Sharpay said holding up a finger to silence Kelsi. "Troy has seen you naked?" Sharpay said.

"Well that's not how he saw the tattoo." Gabriella said placing a hand on her forehead I was painting and I bent over in a pair of low rides." She said with a shrug.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. But he has seen you naked with the tattoo?" Sharpay said catching the in between the lines.

"Oh fuck it to hell" Gabriella said tossing her hands up. "I slept with Troy last night." Gabriella said looking her eyes and looking at Mel who smiled.

"You did what?" Taylor said turning around and looking at Gabriella shocked. "I thought you said you were over him."

Sharpay let out a chuckle. "Oh I'm sure she was over him at one point." Sharpay crossed her arms and shook her head.

Kelsi let out a gasp as she looked at Sharpay a bit shocked. "What about Megan?"

"Yeah I know I fucked up." Gabriella said looking at the group and trying not to feel the guilty on her shoulders.

"You mean Troy fucked up," Mel said with a frown "It's not like you raped him." Mel said holding up hand.

"Did you?" Taylor said looking up at Gabriella.

"What?" Gabriella said with a shriek. "No. And I told him not to tell Megan." Gabriella said leaning on one foot.

"Why not?" Kelsi said walking closer the whole group came to stand in front of Gabriella.

"Because for all we know this could just be a fluke and we both need to think about this." Gabriella responded as she moved her hair out of her face again.

"Well if you ask me it's a little late to think about the consequences." Mel said with a shrug.

"And since when do you care about consequences?" Kelsi added.

Sharpay tossed her hand up and smiled. "Screw the consequences. How was it?"

"Oh my god." Taylor said slapping her thigh.

"Do I need to explain the birds and bees to you?" Gabriella said looking at them all with an odd expression. "I fucked him. Isn't that enough details?"

"No that's just the beginning." Mel said soothing out her dress and sitting on the stool.

"Yeah was it passionate? Wild? Did you jack rabbit? How did it start?" Sharpay asked sitting on the stool besides Mel.

"What happened to Megan's rule about staying away?" Taylor shook her head as she sat down on a spare chair.

Gabriella who was still standing on the stool looked around at all the faces looking at her questioningly. "Troy and I went to register your gifts yesterday and we spent the day together which in the theory is acceptable because it was about the wedding." Gabriella said holding up a finger to Taylor.

"Fair." She said nodding her head for her to continue.

"well after were done I left my iPod with the picture we took of the three of us at the Tattoo shop in his car." Gabriella said pointing towards Mel.

"Which by the way later to night after the party were getting the of you two inked?" Mel said pointing at Taylor and Sharpay.

"Excuse me?" Taylor said looking at Mel as if she were crazy.

"It's a symbol of our everlasting friendship." Kelsi smiled.

"Friendship?" Sharpay said looking at the four of them. "And you want me to get inked as well?"

"Yes your one of us." Taylor said. "I rejected my cousin Sarah for a Bridesmaid because I you've been right there with us you're one of my dearest friends."

"Thank you." Sharpay said not knowing what else to say.

"Okay then what happened." Kelsi said looking back at Gabriella.

"Well I have a playlist with a bunch of sappy love songs with his name on it." She said with a sigh. "He came back and asked me what it meant. I didn't know what to tell him and he just kind of told me he still loved me."

"Oh my god." Kelsi said placing a hand on her chest.

"Then he kissed me and I kissed back." Gabriella said playing with her fingers. "It was the best sex I've ever had I'll tell you that." She said with a smile.

"How so?" Sharpay asked.

"It was slow and passionate. We kind of just clicked together and just disappeared into this world where it was just me and him and our desires." Gabriella said with a small smiled as she stared off into the distance. "it was intense and I just can't explain it." She said pushing her hair back.

"Girl you did not just have sex." Mel said with a smile.

"You guys made love." Kelsi added with a smile and a sigh.


	14. Chapter 14

"She told me not to see her unless it was wedding related." Troy said holding out his arms for the man making the measurement to make sure his sleeves were right.

"But you slept with her." Zeke said followed by a whistle. "Great listening skills."

"Whatever you do don't tell Megan." Michael said fixing his collar.

"But do us all a favor and break it off." Chad said as the man measured his inseam. "that woman has you nuts in her purse."

"No one has my nuts. I just feel horrible about cheating." Troy said looking at his reflection in the mirror. How could he do that to Megan. He was positive more than ever that he wanted to be with Gabriella but he could see it in her eyes this morning when he woke up. She retracted into that hard little shell of hers and locked it tight. He had to convince her that they could make it work he knew they could. She loved him just as much as he loved her and he had prove that to her.

"Are you going to break up with Megan." Ryan said trying on a hat.

"Be sure you're not just chasing a pipe dream." Zeke looked over at Troy and shrugged his shoulders. "are you sure you want to be with Gabriella or is this just a itch in the pants."

"Megan is an incredible woman who would be a perfect wife and lover." Troy said looking around the shop nervously.

"But." Michael said leaning forward.

"Yeah because you still slept with Gabriella." Chad said with a smirk.

"I don't know what it is about her but she makes me feel so alive." Troy said closing his hands and turning around to see the back of his suit. "Her laugh makes me smile and her eyes are so readable I love looking into them because no matter what she says her eyes always let you in."

"Troy in all honesty, she hot." Chad said holding out a hand and looking at the rest of the guys. "Hot, fun, wild, and available. I'll tell you right now you're a normal man."

"And a cheater." Ryan said point at him as he removed a hat from the rack

"I feel horrible." Troy said looking in the mirror

"So now what?" Michael said looking at Troy as he adjusted his cuffs.

"I think I should tell Megan." Troy said sitting down.

"Well just be sure before you tell her." Michael said.

"And don't dump her at my wedding." Chad added.

"God that would be like really bad karma or something." Zeke said with a puzzled look.

The party was full of people and Ryan was on stage singing his rendition of Love me tender by Elvis. He had brought Megan with him and was currently sitting by her side watching everyone laugh and dance. Some people mingled and socialized with each other over snacks.

"Honey do you think that I'll have enough time next year to take a fifth class." She said looking off into the crowd. "I'm trying to get and internship in Washington."

"Washington?" he said looking at her oddly.

"Yeah I figured we might want to relocate to Washington after we graduate." She said with a smile and picked up a carrot to chew on.

"I don't know my parents are here and my job." He said opening his mouth to say something else until she spoke again.

"Troy you have to grow up you can't expect to live in this small town forever." She said.

Just before Troy could answer every one was clapping because of Ryan performance. Some people were cheering and Troy looked around hoping to see the eyes that were haunting his thoughts.

She wasn't there. She was a moment ago because he saw her talking to Ryan before he went up on stage. Taking a deep breath he looked back at Megan who was smiling. "Why don't you sing me a song?" Megan said with a kissy face.

"No I don't think so." He said bluntly.

"Don't you love me?" she said with a pout as she tugged on his arm. "Come on there your friends anyway."

"Yeah and you don't have to live with them bagging on you." Troy said with a smile.

"Ladies and gents we have a special treat for you tonight please welcome the girls on stage." Ryan said as he introduced the next act. "This is a performance by all of the Bridesmaids dedicated to the bride."

Troy looked though the crowd and spotted Mel, Sharpay, Kelsi and Gabriella walking towards the stage. They were dress up like men and Troy smiled as he seen the girls gather on stage. Mel took the Mic and held it up as three others were brought on to the stage. "This song is for Taylor our bride. Because whenever we were in a car better believe we sang along to the radio."

"Yes they did." Gabriella added. "Taylor we know you know the words so don't be shy" she said fixing her hat.

Taylor laughed from her spot in front of the stage as she snapped pictures. The music started and the girls stepped up to their mics.

"Let's go girls, C'mon" Gabriella said into the mic as she swayed back and forth.

The crowd burst into laughter as the girls began to sing and sway to the music. Gabriella started as she swayed her body.

_I'm going out tonight--I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise--really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_

No inhibitions--make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...  


At once the girls took off their hats and tossed them into the crowd their hairs coming down as they shook it out. Troy smiled as he kept his eyes on Gabriella she was hot. Her hair waved in the air as she shook it out and he could feel himself get a little hard when she looked his way and begun to unbutton her shirt revealing a black tang top. Memories of the night before began to flash before his eyes. She was everything Chad said. Fun, wild, hot and available which rolled into one made her dangerous. Looking over at Megan she looked up at the stage in disgust and then back at Troy.

"I can't believe you let your sister associate with her." Megan said placing a hand around her neck.

"They have been friends for four years." Troy said in a bland tone.

"Wow." Megan said reaching for her glass of wine.

"Come on up here Taylor." Sharpay screamed and Taylor who was laugh hysterically ran up on the stage and stood by Gabriella as the girls all sang together.

_The girls need a break--tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance--we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down_

Gabriella and Taylor bumped asses and they sang along and danced to the music. Troy looked away annoyed with the things that Megan had to say and annoyed with the fact that he was in the situation he was in. he thought he loved Megan and knew he loved Gabriella but Megan was on the only one who seemed to want anything to do with him. It was a blunt blow to his ego but he wasn't stupid he noticed Gabriella had managed to avoid him from the beginning of the party when he seen her talking to the Zeke about food.

"She is so slutty. This is a wedding party and parents are here." Megan said looking back at Troy who stopped moving and just looked at her annoyed.

"Megan this isn't working." He said leaning forward. "I slept with Gabriella last night and I'm sorry that was wrong of me, I've tried to make us work but I sick of trying." He said getting up from the table.

Megan looked up at him with three shades of fury in her eyes as she began to push herself up.

"We're done." He said and made his way around her and over to the table with drinks and food.

The girls just finished their song and everyone was clapping and cheering and Megan felt as if some one had shattered her world. Her eyes darted to Gabriella as she walked to the side of the stage and jumped off. She reached in her pocket for her phone and held it to her ear. Megan watched as Gabriella walked over to the back alley to talk in private.

Troy held a beer bottle up to his lips and just stared off into the distance unaware of Megan's eyes. "I've worked to damn hard for my life to fall apart because of some slut." She mumbled and made her way to the back where Gabriella disappeared to.

"No I did not order two dozen doves I ordered two." Gabriella said into her cell phone. "What person in their right mind orders two dozen?" she said.

Megan step up behind Gabriella and tapped her on the shoulder. Gabriella was about to tell who ever it was to back off for a moment but when she turned around she came face to face with a very angry and paled face Megan.

"Oh fuck me," she said rolling her eyes. She knew. "Hey look I want two doves you show up with two dozen and I'll shove 22 white doves up your ass." She said into the phone. "I'll call back later." Hanging up her phone she turned back to Megan whose arms were crossed.

"You're not surrounded by you normal cloud of smoke." She said matter of fact with her chin out.

"Yeah well apparently smoking is bad for you." Gabriella said tucking the phone into her back jean pocket. This was great just what she needed a emotion woman who wanted to make small talk.

"Did you sleep with Troy last night?" Megan asked leaning her weight on one foot. Maybe Gabriella missed judge her.

"Yes." Gabriella said crossing her own arms.

Megan looked at Gabriella with disbelief in her eyes. "What?" she said in what sounded like a cry.

"You asked I answered, if you wanted a lie you should have believe the voices in your heard." Gabriella said looking past Megan at the empty alley.

"Your nothing but whore." Megan yelled pointing a finger at Gabriella.

"oh goodie name calling let's really take this to another level." Gabriella said with a mock voice as she shrugged her shoulders.

Megan let out a scream and raised her hand aiming to smack Gabriella across the face. She was hurt because this seemed like nothing but a joke to her. She'd been with Troy for two years and had built her life around them and Gabriella had took that from her.

"whoa." Gabriella said reaching out for the raised hand and holding in the air with a firm grasp. "One, it's not my fault Troy is unhappy with your relationship. Two, he came into my bed not the other way around. Three the next time you raise a hand toward me I'll beat the shit out of you and leave you in the gutter like the white pathetic bitch you are." Gabriella said looking her dead in the eyes. "Now I understand your anger. I fucked your boyfriend and you have every right to not like me but turn around and ask yourself why it was that easy for him to wander because I grantee you if he was happy at home he never would have been in my bed." Gabriella let her arm go and pushed her forward into the garage.

Gabriella made her way towards the party in a search for one ass hole of a best man.


	15. Chapter 15

Troy was leaning against the wall when Gabriella found him. "What the fuck were you thinking?" Gabriella said grabbing his arm and leading him inside the house.

"What?" he said walking behind her. Her hair waved in the wind past her as her petite frame sway with a walk of fury.

"Don't you _what?_ Me! I told you not to tell Megan." She said turning around and pointing a finger at him. Her eyes were ablaze and he couldn't tell if it was anger, hurt or lust but he just assumed the latter.

"I don't want to be with her." He said holding his hands up. "That has nothing to do with you and everything to do with me." He motioned holding a hand up to his chest.

"Oh please because us fucking had nothing to do with your decision." She said placing a hand on her forehead. "This is out of hand." She whispered.

"We didn't fuck." He said getting close to her. "We made love and you know it."

"Wrong." She said looking up into his eyes. "I let you fuck me because it seemed like you needed someone to loosen up the bolts she had so tight into your back." she said masking her emotion and trying to be as cold and distant as possible.

"Try all you want to push me away Brie but I'm not going anywhere and this time I'm not letting you get on plane and disappear." He said leaning in closer to her.

"Megan is perfect for you she's everything you tried to make me." Gabriella said in forced whisper.

"Your right and now I know that's not the kind of woman I want." He said leaning in closer.

"You don't know what you want."

"I know you want to kiss me." He said looking down into her eyes then down at her lips.

"Wrong again I'm just standing here, you're the only one leaning in closer." she said looking up at him.

Troy was taken aback by her comment and he didn't know what to say. All tension was broke when Megan's frame came into the door way. Tears rolling down her face as she looked between him and Gabriella.

"Rot in hell Troy." she mumbled as she made her way to the front door and let herself out.

Gabriella looked down at the floor and she felt like the grime you might find under a rusted metal tank. "Troy?"

Troy lifted her chin so that he was looking into her eyes. "It's okay I've been told worst." He said with smile. "by you."

"What are hoping to come from this?" she said looking at him and letting all her fear and worry flood her eyes. "I'm not saying I don't want you and me to work but the fact is that we bring disaster where every we are and I can't set myself up to fall again." She said looking up at him.

"Then let me catch you." He said wrapping an arm around her.

"I'm sorry, but I need time." she said pushing past him and walking out towards the yard.

"I'll give you eternity if you need it." He said to himself as he watched her leave.

"Cheers." Taylor said holding up her shot glass as the rest of them clinked their glasses together. They just gotten back from the tattoo parlor Taylor and Sharpay were inked in the same spot with the same Tattoo and Gabriella was buying them a shot each to celebrate the lost of their tattoo virginity. Mel was sitting next to Gabriella and Kelsi was on her other side as they lifted their glasses and cheered.

Gabriella's mind had been an in and out visitor to her body and the present time. Her mind couldn't stay in one place, one moment she was with the girls the next she was making love with Troy all over again and then she was breaking up with him and she even thought about the first time she kissed him.

That's were all her problems started and she knew the moment she did it she was going to regret, the moral of the story is always go with your gut. Then again her memories of Troy weren't all that bad she loved him for a reason after all. There she was using the word love in the same sentence as Troy. when on earth did that happen. She couldn't just unlove him or even forget about him. She tried that already. She moved to New York, she dated again went back to smoking tried going against everything that reminded her of Troy. except for her iPod the only item she had that linked her to him whenever she missed him.

Missing people was the worst she gotten by just fine in life not missing anyone until she came here. Until, she met the girls and became part of a little group. Sliding her hand up and down the side of her glass she looked around the restaurant couple sat in little booths of to the side and friends gathered around tables laughing and talking. Looking around her own table she smiled as the girls downed their shot and made faces. Tequila was force to be reckon with and a assuming to watch when someone drank it straight. Troy didn't drink that often. He was pretty straight edge and narrow. A by the book kind of guy. She found it adorable how he always did the right thing, but last night he did the wrong thing because of her. He cheated on his girlfriend something he never swore he would ever do but he did and now she could only image he felt horrible about it.

She couldn't just give into him or let herself be with him. She wanted to, oh god did she want to, but being with him meant she would change a little and probably morph into Megan. She shivered at that thought. Gabriella Montez a desperate house wife washing the dishes and setting the dinner table. Her hair pulled back in a bun as she threw out the trash in pearls and heals. Being with Troy meant changing, it meant that he would begin to do things that might make him feel horrible. It meant disappointment because neither of them wanted to let down their guards but both wanted the other to accept them. She wasn't the girl for him and she was worthy of being with a guy like him anyway.

"Earth to Gabi." Mel said waving a hand in her face.

"I'm sorry what happened?" Gabriella said slowly coming back to the matter at hand and looking around the table to see eyes looking at her.

"You were zoned out for a while there." Taylor said with a smile.

"Think of anything interesting?" Kelsi said giving her a nudge.

"Just about the painting on the wall." Gabriella said with a small smile and pointed to the mural on the wall behind them. "Its 2D and I think it might have a shot to be 3D." she said quietly.

"Artist." Sharpay huffed and rolled her eyes. "Never satisfied."

Gabriella smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry."

Kelsi stood up and smiled "I going to put some music on from the juke box." She said pointing to the old box.

Taylor got up and followed Kelsi leaving Sharpay and Mel behind with Gabriella.

"He dumped her didn't he." Sharpay said folding her hands on the table.

"I seen her leave." Mel said looking at Gabriella. "she was crying."

"Nothing get past you guys." Gabriella said lifting her glass to her lips.

"Except for the reason that you look miserable, He didn't dump you." Sharpay said looking at Gabriella with a confused look.

"I'm the reason he cheated, the reason some girl no matter how much I dislike her is sitting in her room crying and the reason why he made her cry." Gabriella tucked a strand of hair back. "I'm like a walking bulldozer."

"He loves you." Mel said with a smile. "Megan was just something he clung to for comfort they never would have lasted anyway."

"It takes two to tango." Sharpay said. "He made the choice to climb into your bed, he made the choice to dump Megan." Sharpay said dipping her finger into the glass of water.

Gabriella thought about and nodded. "you right, I know but I just feel like things will only go bad from here."

"If you let it." Mel said,

"Only you can prevent it" Sharpay said moving the ice around.

"That's bullshit," Gabriella said looking off to the side. "Troy and I don't mix its like pouring oil and water into the same glass."

"Romeo and Juliet came from two separate households in battle against one another and from that opposite they found love." Sharpay said with a smile.

"They also had to kill themselves in end." Gabriella said shooting her back the same smile.

"No relationship is perfect. For example me and Michael have been fucking nonstop every night since the welcoming bbq.

"What?!?!" both Gabriella and Sharpay looked over at Mel with shocked expression.

"That man gives a whole different meaning to the name Tarzan." Mel Said with a smile. "By far the best Sex I've ever had."

Sharpay and Gabriella laughed as they looked up at the ceiling.

"So what's the problem?" Gabriella said,

"We never really talk or spend time cuddling." Mel shrugged with a frown. "its kind of like all I am is a booty call."

"Oh wow."Gabriella said looking down at the bread on the table. "Your brother would go nuts."

"if its great sex I say just keep going at it till it get old." Sharpay said with a smile.

"I'm with her." Gabriella said lifting her glass.

"What about Shakespeare's play Much ado about nothing." Sharpay said with a smile. "Benedick and Beatrice."

"they were the same they just didn't like each other." Gabriella said,

"Well you halfway there at least you like him." Sharpay said with a smile.

They heard Elvis's voice fill the restaurant and Taylor and Kelsi went out to the dance floor to dance to Blue shade shoes.

"Time has a power of change try it out maybe this time it'll be different." Mel said getting up to join the girls.

Sharpay shrugged and nodded. "I'm with her."

Gabriella smiled and she got up holding out a hand to Sharpay. "come on Don John we must dance." She said.


	16. Chapter 16

Troy rolled out from under Gabriella station wagon and got to his feet. The Bridal shower was tomorrow then the Bachelor party and the actual Wedding. Megan had tossed all his things out the window and she came in and got all of her things. She also couldn't help herself and smashed in his television. Troy shifted through his tools and mumbled a curse about women.

Finding the right tool he turned around walked over to the car. "you'd never smash my Tv." He said into the engine. Pulling his rag from his back pocket he leaned over the hood and undid the radiator cap. "You'd never take my little sister to get tattoos or flirt with other station wagons." He added placing the cap to his side. Standing up straight he looked over all the wires and metal in the engine.

"Car's are so much better than people." He said turning around and getting a funnel for the radiator fluid.

"Oh Bolton don't tell me you've lost your mind?" Gabriella said as she leaned against the car.

Troy turned around and looked at the woman wearing a combat pants and black tang top. Her hair was down and wavy around her as she looked down into the car.

"Actually not yet but it's quiet the amazing task." He said walking back to the car.

"It's kind of late?" she said leaning against the car and crossing her arms. "I was down the block buying nail polish and I seen the garage open." She said pointing to the open garage doors.

"So what are you doing here?" he said placing the funnel in the radiator. "Told you I'd bring you the car when I was done." He said leaning over the hood with the fluid.

"Talk to Megan?" she said turning around to face him and watch him as he flexed his arm holding the bottle.

"No, but she did toss my things out the window grab her things and smash my television on the way out." He said with wince at the end.

"That sucks." She said placing her hands in her pockets.

"Gee you think." He said watching the radiator fill.

"Well you did cheat." She said looking around the Garage. "Is anyone else here?"

"No." he said leaning back up and closing the bottle. "I'm working late." He said walking over to the clipboard hanging on the wall that had the work sheet for the station wagon.

"Troy I think I'm ready." She said pushing herself off the car and walking towards him.

"And what would you be ready for?" he said checking things off the list.

"A relationship." She said pulling the clipboard down. "With you."

"Is that so." He said bring the clip board back up and walking towards her car. "You think you're ready?" He said letting out a sigh. "Didn't know being in a relationship was so intimidating." He said looking back at her then at the car.

"I'm different." She said shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know how to handle myself in a relationship. You're the first guy who was ever really interested in sticking around for one." She said shrugging her eye brows and looking away from him.

"I find that hard to believe." He said placing the clipboard back on the hook.

"Well believe what you want it's not my problem." She said looking at him. "you're the one that wants me to change."

Troy turned around and held up his arms "whoa hold on I never said I wanted you to change." He said taking a step closer to her.

"Right because you only wanted me to dress different, act different, stop smoking, stop cursing, not flirt, or walk alone, you didn't want me to sneak out or-"

"Alright I get it." He said looking at her a bit hurt. "I'm sorry but I've never dated someone like you."

"Someone like me is no different for any other woman." She said leaning back against the work bench. "I'm a girl who likes her men hard, rough, and strong." She said looking at him with a smirk

"Then why do you like me?" he said looking at her puzzled.

"Beats the shit out of me." She responded pushing herself forward. "I think your adorable when you help people, sexy when you work on cars, intimidating how you look at anything and see it for what it is." Shrugging her shoulder she came closer to him. "I like the way you look at my paintings, the way your sensitive about sex, over protected of the ones you love."

"Nothing to do with my Charm?" he said looking at her with a playful smile.

"it's not the point." She said turning away. "Point is you too damn submissive and I'm too got damn aggressive."

"I accept you." He said placing a hand on her arm.

"No you don't, you expect me to turn into Betty Crocker or something." Gabriella looked back at Troy and smiled. "Which is interesting because you want me to be anything but in the bedroom." She let out a sigh and removed herself from his touch.

"I love you." Troy said watching for her reaction.

"I've always liked you more then I should." She responded her face blank of emotion. Gabriella was quiet for a moment as she thought of her rehearsed speech she had made for Troy, for this moment. Somehow that speech was gone, forgotten in the archives of information. "Love is a big word." She said looking back at him.

"Four letters one meaning." Troy said holding up one finger. "Not as big as you think?" he said with a smile.

"No it has a million meanings." Gabriella slapped her thigh. "I love my parents, I love painting, I love hot dogs, I love sex." She rambled.

"You love me?" Troy asked coming closer to her as he looked at the car.

"I love you the way my heart wants me to." She said looking quietly at the car. "but my mind wants me to get as far from you as I can."

"But you're ready for a relationship." He said reaching for the cap to the radiator and placing it back.

Gabriella smirked as she watched him screw the cap back on. Turning away from him she walked over to the wenches on the table. As she picked up one of the tools she looked at the sliver gleam of steal. "A great man once said that love comes to those who still hope even though they've been disappointed, to those who still believe even though they've been betrayed, to those who still love even though they've been hurt before."

"I'm sorry." He said turning around to watch her as she placed the object down and ran her fingers along another tool. "what does that mean?" he asked wiping his hand on the rag.

"It means that I have been disappointed, betrayed, and hurt." She said placing another tool down but still unable to turn to face him. "But besides all of that I have hope and for some reason beyond my capabilities I can't stop thinking about you." She said urging the will and finally turning around to face him.

"It means that I'm standing right here asking you to hope with me and see where this goes." She added placing her hands behind her back. "if we fuck up I'm done but if it goes great hey sex, laughs and good times right?" she said with a shrug.

Troy was silent for a moment and tuck the rag in his back pocket. "I love you." He said crossing his arms. "I'm willing to make it work."

Gabriella smiled and Troy walked towards her. "Do you have any plans for the rest of the evening." He asked as he made his way towards her.

"No sir." She said tilting her head to the side and coming into his arms. "I'm all yours." She whispered as she looked up into his eyes.

"I like the sound of that." He said as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him.

_**It doesn't end there folks although we all wish it would, there is still more. On another note I'm going in for surgery tomorrow at 11:30 and I'm going to get a cyst removed. I might be out of commission for a day or so but I promise you, I'll type like crazy tonight to get at least one more chapter up in morning. Be good and keep reading love you!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chad got out of bed and reached for his t-shirt. Last night he went over the menu, program, and talked with the camera guy and photographer. He had decided that once he was married he never wanted to do it again. Taylor was excited and she was glowing which in all honesty, was the best thing in the world considering that he was the reason for the glow. Making his way out of the room he made his way to the kitchen. Last night when he heard Troy come in he also heard a female voice. As he opened the fridge he pulled out the milk. Troy wasn't the kind of guy who went out and brought a girl home for the night, therefore he was left to assume that it was either Megan or Gabriella, and boy did he hope for Gabriella. going over to the cabinet he pulled out the cereal and walked over to the sink for a spoon and a bowl. As soon as he turned around he was startled by the woman standing at the table.

"Holy shit." He said as his body jumped.

"Oh come on I may not be a morning person but I know I'm not a hideous one either." Gabriella said as she made her way over to the sink and got herself a bowl and spoon. She was in the shirt he seen Troy wearing yesterday and in a pair of shorts. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she looked hot.

Chad let a small smile appear on his lips and walked over to his seat. "I just happy it's you and not Megan."

Gabriella walked over to him and smiled. "Oh well she's still sleeping with Troy, a threesome was the solution we came up with." She said and reached for the box pulling it out of his hand.

"Don't fuck with me man." he whined when she smirked up at him. Pouring her bowl she let out a laugh and shook her head.

"Your right Megan has a stick up her ass." Gabriella said "Plus she is hot but, not my type." She said placing the box to the side and reaching for the milk.

"Type?" Chad asked with a puzzled look. "She's a girl."

Gabriella smiled and clapped her hands together. "Oh how wonderful can you count to five too?" she said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Morning." Troy mumbled as he came out of the room in a pair of shorts.

"Good morning." Gabriella said digging her spoon into her bowl.

Troy came over and wrapped his arms around her waist placing a small kiss at the base of her neck. Pulling away he walked over to the fridge and looked inside.

"So not to be a nag, but when are we going to get a new TV?" Chad asked as he looked into the living room to see the remains of the old TV in the corner.

"Aren't you moving out soon?" Gabriella asked giving him an odd look.

"No." Chad said sticking his chin up. "Taylor is going back to school for another year and I'm staying behind to house shop and to finish off my own college education." He said then shoveling another giant spoon full of cereal into his mouth.

"Go figure?" she said looking over at Troy.

"You know technically you're the reason my TV is busted" Chad said point his spoon at her.

"Chad!" Troy said placing the orange juice on the table with three cups.

"No, no let him express his TV anger." Gabriella said looking at him with a smirk. "What's wrong Chad are you going to miss an episode of Day of Our Lives?"

"No, but I will be missing the game!" he said with an annoyed expression. "No offense but she doesn't get a key." Chad said pointing his spoon at Gabriella.

"Oh really?" she responded.

"Yes I happen to like my shit." Chad said lifting another spoonful.

"Oh honey if someone does me wrong I don't go after just anything." She said with a smile. "I make sure that said person never has another erection it's much more rewarding."

Chad and Troy looked at her with wide eyes.

"No key." Chad said leaning towards Troy.

"agreed." He whispered.

Gabriella laughed and she shook her head. "so today is the bridal shower, tonight the bachelor party." She said with a smile. "you men getting a stripper?"

"Private information." Troy said with a smile.

"I know a great place and a great girl." She said with a shrug.

"Why am I not surprised?" Chad said shaking his head. "But really we have a stripper?" He smiled and looked at Troy with hope.

"Private information." He said again and turned around to place the juice back in the fridge.

Just then the phone rang and Chad rolled his eyes. "I can't wait till all this is over and no one calls here anymore." He said with a shrug.

Gabriella smirked and lifted her glass up to her lips.

"We'll let the machine get it." Troy said getting himself a bowl and spoon.

_T: Hey this is Troy_

_C: And Chad,_

_T&C: At the beep you know what to do._

Gabriella looked at the both of them and shook her head. "So lame." She mumbled and ate another spoonful.

The voice on the machine at first sounded like Megan but they couldn't really tell not until she came closer to the phone.

_M: "Troy this is Megan, I understand that you slept with that thing and that you probably feel miserable about it. I just wanted you to know that I forgive you and I'm willing to make it work. I think that would be best because after all we have a child to think about. Tootles." _

"Child!" all three said in unison. Gabriella and Chad looked up at Troy with wide eyes.

"Man tell me she is bullshitting."

"Tell me you used a condom." Gabriella said looking up at him.

Troy was silent as he looked down at his bowl trying to remember if he had and when was their last time and what happened after wards. Then it hit him he had used a condom but he didn't remove it she had and she took it into the other room which he thought at the time she was just going to throw it out but what if she hadn't. or worst what if he'd just been careless.

"Troy?" Gabriella said waving a hand in front of him. "Tell me that bitch is lying."

"I-I - I don't know?" he said looking at the answering machine.

"Shit." Gabriella said and placed her head in her hands.

Chad placed his bowl and spoon down and did the same. Troy who was freaking out more than anyone couldn't take his eyes off the machine.


	18. Chapter 18

Gabriella walked over to the bed and sat down her mind was like a high way in construction it as going over everything with caution slowing down just enough to get by what she needed to understand.

"So what are you going to do?" Sharpay asked crossing her arms and looking down at her.

"What am I suppose to do?" Gabriella asked looking up Sharpay.

"As much as I admire you coming to me with this I feel as though Mel or Taylor would be better suited for advice on the matter." Sharpay said picking up her phone.

"No." Gabriella reached up and grabbed the phone. "Taylor is worried about her wedding and Mel would freak out and Kelsi would spill her guts out to either one of them." Gabriella said looking into Sharpay's eyes and pleading.

"So I was a last resort?" Sharpay said tossing her hands up in confusion and betrayal.

"No" Gabriella said standing up and tossing the phone on the bed. "God, why do you females make everything about competition?" She said closing her eyes in frustration.

"Sorry." Sharpay said with a frown as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm listening." She said guiding them both to the bed.

"Troy is a good guy and he is going to want to do the right thing you know?" Gabriella said looking at Sharpay then at the floor.

"I know." Sharpay feeling the hurt Gabriella expressed in her eyes.

"But where does that leave me?" She said looking at her hands and picking at her nails. "he going to have a family and I'm going to be some evil lady who at one point slept with daddy."

"You're not evil." Sharpay cooed as she opened her arms to the hug Gabriella.

"I don't hug." Gabriella said holding out a hand.

"And I don't do advice giving. If I have to give a little your damn well going to hug me!" on her word of demand Gabriella rolled her eyes and leaned into Sharpay's arms.

"I think I might lose him again." She said looking at the wall as she leaned to Sharpay's hug.

"No, I think she is freaking out and lying to get attention." Sharpay said holding her close. "Women do this all the time they think a baby will make things better but it only makes things worse."

"He said he was going to talk to her later today." Gabriella let the image of Troy and Megan having lunch pass through her head and lunch morphed into a wedding and into the labor and into Troy sitting on a chair with three kids looking up at him. Sharpay's voice brought her back to reality.

"I'm sure she faking. And if she isn't I know a bottle of tequila and a flight of stairs perfect for the situation." Sharpay said letting her loose and placing a finger under Gabriella chin.

"You'd do that for me?" Gabriella said looking at her with a smile.

"Of course you guys are like Romeo and Juliet if you guys fail what hope is there for the rest of us." She said with a warm smile. Sharpay jumped off the bed and held a pointer finger up in the air as she made another declaration. "Now let's go get ready for the party I have the perfect dress I want you to try on." She said walking towards her walk in closet.

"You are aware that Romeo and Juliet died at the end right?" Gabriella called back to her as she disappeared through the door.

"That's just one guys version." Her voice was muffled by the distance and Gabriella closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Shar, that's the only version. "She yelled as she fell forward onto the bed in defeat.

The bridal shower which Sharpay was hosting was going along just fine. People we lounging by the pool and mingling. Sharpay had yet to actually make an appearance but then again she was always fashionably late and it seemed as if Gabriella had decided to sit this one out. Troy was a nervous wreck as he sat in the living room talking to Chad and Zeke about his situation.

"Dude, you can't just ignore this baby you gotta do the right thing." Zeke whispered as he came closer to Troy. "Are you sure she's pregnant."

"She had a positive test thingy." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"She could have gotten that from one of her friends you better take her to a doctor." Chad said looking at him and then lifting his glass up to drink." It seems all to perfect for to be having your baby, especially since she was so uptight."

"Especially." Zeke said nodding in agreement.

"Isn't that rude?"

"Don't you want to know?" Chad counter acted.

"Good point." Troy said looking into his own glass. As he lifted it to take a sip something in the corner of the room caught his eye.

Sharpay, who was in a pink strapless dress, was coming down the stairs holding the hand of a female who almost looked like his current girlfriend. "I hope everyone is enjoying themselves." Sharpay said as she made her way through a crowd of people.

Gabriella's hair was down in waves and two pieces of hair were pulled back into a braid. Her dress was the most shocking of it all because it was white. It was a modest strap white summer dress that flowed down her body till mid thigh. Her shoes were flats and looking back up at her face Troy could tell she was very uncomfortable.

Walking over to her he smiled as he approached her. Reaching for her hand he lifted it to his lips and laid a kiss on the back of her hand. "You look Beautiful." He said holding the hand up and taking her in.

Gabriella smiled "Thanks but I hate white and I always feel like such a fraud." She said looking down at her dress.

Just then Mel came over with a smile on her face. "I hear the sound of a relationship?" she said cautiously as she looked between them.

Troy rolled his eyes. "What are your little annoying sister senses tingling?" he said resting his eye on her with a teasing smile.

"Those senses I'll have you know have gotten me this far in life." she said holding up a finger and looking at Gabriella with envy. "God I'd kill for your body." she said.

"Why so you can tattoo it up?" Troy said looking at his sister with a grim expression.

"We all got one." She said with a small smile. Gabriella watch the scene unfold between Troy and his little sister.

"I see and because, you all have one, that made it fair game?" he said looking at her questioningly.

"Well, yeah." She said a bit shy.

"And if everyone jumped off a bridge would you?" Troy looked at her with disapproval.

"I would." Gabriella spoke up placing a hand on her chest. "I mean if everyone jumps off a bridge it would be pretty boring and lonely standing there all by myself." She said with a smile.

Mel and Troy looked at her with a amused glance and Mel let out a giggle. "This is why I love her." Mel said quickly making an exit.

"One day you're going to take my side instead of hers right?" Troy said looking Gabriella with a smile.

"Of course I will. I'm sure one day you'll get that stick up your ass removed." She said with a smirk.

"Funny." He said without a smile.

"Lighten up Romeo." She said nudging him.

"So." He said letting the moment settle. "Are we going to talk about this?"

"I'd prefer if we held off I think we should just focus on our friends and getting through the Wedding." She said placing a hand on his arm. Gabriella went to move away from him when he pulled her back.

"We are going to talk about this right?" he said looking into her eyes. "I love you and nothing is going to change that." He said with a warm smile one that Gabriella wanted so desperately to believe but couldn't because no matter how much she wanted to Troy was going to do what was right and in the end what was right didn't involve Gabriella.

Nodding for the sake of an argument she smiled and then pulled away making her way to the back.

Gabriella was out in the backyard talking to Mel and Kelsi about the Bachelorette party later that night. And Troy was a few feet away talking to his dad and some other older men about where they went for their Bachelor parties. It wasn't until Sharpay came in all her pink glory over to Gabriella and violently tugged on her arm.

"Megan is here." She said pointing over to the back door entrance.

"What the fuck?" Gabriella said looking over at Megan who was wearing a floral designed dress with her hair down.

"Wow this is pathetic." Mel said looking over at Megan and then at Gabriella. "We could get rid of her?" she said cracking her knuckles.

"No," Gabriella said placing an arm in front of her. "Your brother might blame that on me." She said with a smirk. "A for effort though." She said looking back at Megan.

Megan made her way over to Troy while he was speaking and placed a hand on the small of his back. "Honey I came right after a finished my paper work." She said warmly.

Troy, who had paled upon laying eyes on her, paused for a moment unsure how to react to her. Gabriella felt the heat in her blood boil as she watched the redhead lean up and give Troy a kiss on the cheek.

Looking back at Gabriella Megan gave a small smile and turned her attention back to the men who were talking to Troy.

"Oh, no she didn't" Taylor said coming up besides them. "Hold my earrings its time to put that skinny white bitch in her place." She said about to remove her hoops.

"You can't." Gabriella said turning to face Mel, Kelsi and Taylor. Sharpay nodded and shrugged her shoulders. "I think it might be better to just tell them?" Sharpay said.

"Tell us what?" Kelsi said looking over at Megan.

"Megan is pregnant." Gabriella said in a low voice only they could hear.

"Hell no." Mel and Taylor said in unison.

"Hell yes so back off on the can of whoop ass." Gabriella said turning back around to see Troy looking her way with a mournful expression.

"What are we going to do?" Kelsi asked looking at Megan and then at Troy.

"Not make a scene." Gabriella said turning around and walking back into the house as the rest of the woman followed.

_**Well surgery went well and I have to stay off my back for a few days and take lots of pills but I should be up and around by next week so I'm doing much better. I know a lot of you are worried about the pregnant Megan but relax and stay calm the show as just begun folks. I won't let you down. **_


	19. Chapter 19

Gabriella grabbed a drink off the counter and watched Megan as she mingled with the rest of the guest. Kelsi and Ryan were at the DJ table and Gabriella looked over at Mel who was talking to Michael.

"Dinner rehearsal is tomorrow." She said interrupting the two.

"Then the wedding." Mel said excitedly.

"Seems like we all just got here." Gabriella said leaning on one leg.

"Yeah." Michael said with a smile. "What are we going to do about Megan?" He said looking out into the yard and watching as Megan came up to Lucile and Jack to give them a hug and a kiss. Gabriella's own parents were at the party as well talking to the Bolton's and although they didn't welcome Megan but nor did they shone her.

"Can't do anything." Gabriella said with a sigh. Troy was off to the side talking to Zeke and Chad by the DJ table he hadn't really acknowledged Megan fully but Megan had stayed anyway. However that didn't mean Gabriella wasn't watching her like a hawk on its prey.

Mel linked her hand with Michael's and smiled. "Let just dance and ignore her." She said with a smirk.

"Now your speaking my language." He said holding up her hand and leading her out. Gabriella watched as they made their way to the dance floor. It had taken a lot of talking to calm the girls down from the sudden news. It seemed like there were more questions than answers at this point and Gabriella was unsure of the future.

Moving her eyes back to Megan she watched as she sat down at one of the tabled and reached for a drink. Gabriella froze as she watched Megan drown a glass of alcohol she stole from the guy besides her. "Well fuck me over a burning fire." Gabriella mumbled as she shook her head. Megan stood and made her way over to another couple and began a conversation.

Gabriella placed her drink down and made her way out the back door. Gabriella politely made her way through the crowded room and over to where Megan was talking about some kind of Stock Market crisis. Looping an arm through hers Gabriella pulled her aside. "Excuse me just a moment." She said to the couple as she pulled Megan's arm.

"What are you doing?" Megan said pulling her arm away. Gabriella pulled on her arm harder and led her to the front of Sharpay's Mansion. "Let me go." Megan said trying to weasel her arm loose.

"You're not pregnant you little redheaded manipulative bitch." Gabriella said pulling her closer.

"Oh yes I am." She said "Now get your hands off me." Moving away from her Megan removed her arm and gave Gabriella a dirty look. "Slut."

"Bullshit aside this is someone life your about to fuck up." Gabriella said coming up to her and pushing her against the side of the house.

"Really and how would you know about me being pregnant? Were you in the room the last time I fucked Troy." Megan fluffed her hair over her shoulder and put up her fist.

"Megan you and I both know this is a song and dance for attention and when he finds out the truth he isn't going to want anything to do with you." Gabriella said looking at her with confusion in her eyes.

"Oh I don't think so." Megan said with a smile. Megan lifted her hand and went to aim it at Gabriella. "think about it how is he going to feel when you kill his child." Megan said as she came at her.

Gabriella ducked out of the way and Megan flung forward. "Are you crazy!"

"Just scorned." Megan said coming at her again. "I've spent two years with that man, I was ready to be his wife. And then you came along." She said coming at Gabriella again.

"What!?" Gabriella held up her hands and moved back. "Has the fact that your completely psycho mange to escape your attention?" Gabriella shouted as she jumped back.

Gabriella Jumped back and found herself against the wall of the house as she stared a Megan who pulled back her fist and charged at Gabriella. "I'd knew we be alone at some point." She said coming at her and yanking a piece of Gabriella hair out. As soon as Megan was on her Gabriella brought her hands up to defend herself and with one good shove and kick Megan was off of her on the floor. Megan came back up at her making Gabriella swing giving Megan a bloody nose. Gabriella pushed Megan and she fell to the floor in a heap.

"What is going on over here?" Lucile Bolton yelled. Maria Montez also appeared by her side looking over at Gabriella with disappointment.

"Gabriella Marie Montez." She said in a stern voice.

"My baby!" Megan cried holding her stomach.

All three women looked down at Megan as she clutched her stomach in pain. Gabriella felt a tear rip at her body as she realized she done exactly what Megan wanted her to.

"Gabriella what have you done." He mother said looking up at Gabriella with a shock of utter terror on her face.

"She isn't pregnant." Gabriella yelled and suddenly more people appeared and to see the sight of a bloody Megan on the floor clutching her stomach and Gabriella leaning against the building with her hair in a scuff.

"Oh my god." Megan screamed in pain. "Please keep her away from me." She said moving away and sprouting tears.

"Oh my god the Baby." Troy yelled when he came in and seen Megan on the floor. "Someone call 911!" He shouted

Looking up at Gabriella he was shocked and the expression in his eyes told him that he wasn't sure who to believe. Troy stared at her as he Held Megan's hand. "What did you do?" he said shaking his head.

Chad came around and bent down to help him help Megan to stand. More people gathered around staring at the after math unfolding before their eyes and Maria came closer to her daughter. "This time you've gone too far Gabriella." she said and made her way over to Megan. "I'm a nurse let me look at her."

In that moment her world shifted and she looked down at the ground then back into his blue eyes that were filled with disappointment and fear. How could she have let her anger win, how could she expect anyone to believe her with her track record. Feeling the tears come to her eyes she looked him with a sense of betrayal. How could he think she would do this?

There for the first time since he met Gabriella he seen a tear roll down her cheek and she slid down the side of the house to the floor in a collapse. Troy wanted to go to her side and wanted to believe she didn't do it but Megan was laying there in pain with his suppose baby inside her. There was silence and between everyone as they helped Megan to the house and upstairs. Mel, and Sharpay quickly made their way to Gabriella's side. "We got you." Mel said helping her up and lifting her to her feat.

Gabriella yanked her arms away. Gabriella got up on her own, without the help wiping away her weakness from her cheek. Walking away from the house she shrugged her shoulders and began to make a run down the street. She needed to get away from accusing eyes. Away from Megan, Away from what everyone believed she had done, because there was no way to prove herself.


	20. Chapter 20

Troy sat in the hall outside of the room where Mrs. Montez and Megan disappeared. As soon as she was put down on the bed thought ran through his head a mile a minute and he couldn't really come to terms with the idea that Gabriella would out of anger aim to hurt a pregnant woman. Gabriella had her ways, temper and her past but something was sitting right. Mrs. Montez stood across from him in the hall as the Megan's doctor was inside the room.

"Mr. Bolton Megan as lost the baby." The doctor said looking sadly upon Troy as he buried his face in his hands he didn't know how to react he didn't know what to do what to say who to comfort. He just wanted Gabriella.

"Do you know what kind of trauma caused it?" she said leaning forward.

"huh a kick I suppose?" the doctor said with a shrug. "Baby is gone." He said and walked back into the room and gabbed his bag. Mrs. Montez back up against the wall, she was silent and then nodded her head. "Something isn't right." She whispered watching the doctor lean in and takes Megan's hand.

Meanwhile Taylor and Sharpay stood at the bottom of the stairs debating Gabriella's situation.

"she just ran off." Kelsi said looking at both girls. "Is she okay? Did someone follow her?" Kelsi looked over at Mel who was looking out the front window.

"Gabriella didn't beat the crap out of Megan." Mel said turning around to face the others "is it possible to get that security camera tape."

"Yes." Sharpay said straightening instantly. "god you're a genius." She said making her way past everyone and to the basement.

"We'll get Gabriella later before we go to the club." Mel said to Kelsi. "right now we got to clear her name."

Meanwhile Gabriella reached her house and was down stairs with all her painting supply. Moving over a big canvas on the wall bringing over a bucket of purple paint she poured it into a container next to one filled with black paint. She had already changed pulling on a small shirt under her overalls and had tied her hair up in a pony tail.

Her iPod played master of the Universe by Sick Puppies as she looked at the big white wall like canvas. Wiping her brow she picked up a big brush and dripped it in the paint.

_**If you want to know how far to go to hell**_

_**Just ask me**_

_**If you want to see the view from your knees**_

_**Come down and join me**_

_**I'm the final straw**_

_**The nail in the coffin**_

_**Just by being who I am**_

_**Is so Goddamned**_

The Purple paint began to make its way across the blank bored it had been all her frustration she had poured into each stroke of her brush.

_**I'm not the master of the Universe**_

_**I walk the Earth the wrong way**_

_**Met my potential and fulfilled the worst**_

_**My best is cursed the wrong way**_

_**Your glass is half, his glass is full**_

_**My glass is empty**_

_**You're running short of not enough**_

_**Well I got plenty**_

_**I've come a long way**_

_**I went the wrong way**_

_**And who I am**_

_**Is so Goddamned**_

Blamed to soon for a crime she didn't commit. Done with not being taken seriously, the black paint splatter across her unflinching face as she continued to paint intent and focused.

_**I'm not the master of the Universe**_

_**I walk the Earth the wrong way**_

_**Met my potential and fulfilled the worst**_

_**My best is cursed the wrong way**_

_**And when I die I'm gonna fly and come and get you**_

_**And when you try and run I'll be the curse above you**_

_**It's gonna end**_

_**It's gonna end**_

The sex with Troy the night before ran through her mind as mixed more paint and thought about the color as it blended together. His body on top of hers, her body underneath him as he pinned her to the bed holding her down and captivated. She missed him more then she should have.

_**In the race for disaster I will come in first**_

_**That's what I've learned**_

_**The hard way**_

_**What?!**_

_**If you want to know how far to go to hell**_

_**Just ask me**_

_**If you want to see the view from your knees**_

_**Come down and join me**_

Another Tear came down her face as she thought his assuming of what happened between her and Megan. As if her fucked up past had come forward and swallowed her hole.

_**I've come a long way**_

_**I went the wrong way**_

_**I've come a long way**_

_**I went the wrong way**_

_**I've come a long way**_

_**I went the wrong way**_

She'd been lost before she came to this town. She'd been a wild flower in the desert when she got here and when she left she was heartless. Now that she was back she was nothing but a disappointment. Letting out a scream she continued to paint. She wasn't going to go down. She wasn't going to let people make her never have and never will.

Mrs. Montez walked into the room after Megan's doctor had finished gather her things and she made an observation of Megan clam and neat composure. "As a nurse I can help you become more comfortable."Mrs. Montez said coming to the bedside and fluffing Megan's pillows. Troy came into the room with a phone to his ear.

"Mrs. Montez, do you know if Gabriella had her phone with her?" He asked looking up from his call.

"No Troy I do not." She said with a small smile. She looked down at Megan whose eyes were flaring.

"Troy?" she said sitting up and wiping at her eyes. "Our baby is gone. She killed out child and your trying to call her." She said appalled.

Mrs. Montez didn't react to the words or say anything in her daughter defense. Folding her arms she just excused herself from the room and followed the doctor down the stairs.

Troy press the end call button satisfied that Gabriella was not going to pick up. Walking over to her bedside he let out a harsh sigh. "Megan you know what I feel for Gabriella." he said looking down at her. "You and I are no longer a item. And I appreciate if you would tell me the truth about what happened."

"Troy I told you she attacked me. Remember the foot ball game it not like she's been out to hug me since day one." She said pushing herself off the bed and wincing in pain. "Troy I've been by your side for two years." She said looking up at him. "I can be your wife."

"Well I'm sorry because I can't be your husband." He said looking down at her.

"You crazy demonic bitch." Mel said from the doorway.

"Mel?" Troy said looking up at her as he stood by Megan's side.

"We got the cd." Sharpay said popping it in the DVD player and grabbing the remote.

"Any last word before we send you packing." Taylor said placing a hand on her thigh.

"Troy please make them stop they've been on Gabriella's side all along none of them want you to be happy." She said reaching her hands up to grab his hand. "please we could work out our issues.

"_What are you doing?" _Megan voice said as an image of Gabriella and Megan came into view_. _

"_Let me go." Megan said trying to weasel her arm loose. _

"_You're not pregnant you little redheaded manipulative bitch." Gabriella said pulling her closer. _

"_Oh yes I am." She said "Now get your hands off me." Moving away from her Megan removed her arm and gave Gabriella a dirty look. "Slut."_

Troy yanked his arm away from Megan and looked at the screen as Mrs. Montez came back up and into the room.

"_Bullshit aside this is someone's life your about to fuck up." Gabriella said coming up to her and pushing her against the side of the house. _

"_Really and how would you know about me being pregnant? Were you in the room the last time I fucked Troy." Megan fluffed her hair over her shoulder and put up her fist._

"_Megan you and I both know this is a song and dance for attention and when he finds out the truth he isn't going to want anything to do with you." Gabriella said looking at her with confusion in her eyes. _

"_Oh I don't think so." Megan said with a smile. Megan lifted her hand and went to aim it at Gabriella. "Think about it, how is he going to feel when you kill his child." Megan said as she came at her._

_Gabriella ducked out of the way and Megan flung forward. "Are you crazy!" _

"_Just scorned." Megan said coming at her again. "I've spent two years with that man, I was ready to be his wife. And then you came along." She said coming at Gabriella again._

"_What!?" Gabriella held up her hands and moved back. "Has the fact that your completely psycho mange to escape your attention?" Gabriella shouted as she jumped back. _

_Gabriella Jumped back and found herself against the wall of the house as she stared a Megan who pulled back her fist and charged at Gabriella. "I'd knew we be alone at some point." She said coming at her and yanking a piece of Gabriella hair out. As soon as Megan was on her Gabriella brought her hands up to defend herself and with one good shove and kick Megan was off of her on the floor. Megan came back up at her making Gabriella swing giving Megan a bloody nose. Gabriella pushed Megan and she fell to the floor in a heap._

"_What is going on over here?" Lucile Bolton yelled. Maria Montez also appeared by her side looking over at Gabriella with disappointment. _

"_Gabriella Marie Montez." She said in a stern voice. _

"_My baby!" Megan cried holding her stomach. _

Sharpay stopped the tape and all four girls turned to Megan on the bed who was quiet.

"She paid the doctor to say she was pregnant and to claim she had a miscarriage." She said holding up the money.

Troy looked at Megan who was leaning forward with tears running down her face. "Troy I can explain."

"Call the police I want her arrested for assault." Sharpay said.

Mel smirked and came up close to the bed and pulled back a fist sailing into Megan's nose.

"Mel?" Troy and Mrs. Montez reached out their hands and attempted to grab Mel. Megan screamed as she held her nose and blood began to drip from it again.

"Next time it won't be your nose." Mel said in low voice. "But that's in case someone takes pity on you at the station." She said rubbing her knuckles.

"I got to talk to Gabriella." Troy said running out of the room.

"Don't worry we got this." Sharpay said smiling down at Megan.

Kelsi and Taylor made their way through the door way, going downstairs to wait for the police.

"I do believe we can add vandalism to her charge and get Chad TV back as well." Mel said with a smile.

"Of course it's the least we can do." Sharpay said holding the remote to her chin in-between her hands as she pretend to be sweetly.

"I'm going to go keep things running downstairs." Mrs. Montez said with a smile. "Be good." She said walking out the door.


	21. Chapter 21

Gabriella was looking at her painting huffing and panting as she stared up at the image. Four hours of her life spilt on the canvas as her iPod play list ended a new one began and she felt nothing when she heard the song.

_**Swift as a wind song**_

_**you sang the music of an honest bird**_

_**I waited for some contradiction**_

_**truth was ringing in your every word**_

_**and every moment since then**_

_**the one thing I can tell**_

_**is that I belong with you and no one else**_

_**Lay down those heavy burdens**_

_**on the banks of this river deep**_

_**know that every piece of your past **_

_**is always some place safe with me**_

_**and there's no room for judgement **_

_**I want you as yourself**_

_**because I belong with you **_

_**and no one else**_

She would call this one the torn woman. Looking up at the painting she dropped to her knees and looked up at the woman popping out from the purple and black background her body was being Torn in different directions and shadowed hands pulled at her hair skin and ligaments. Gabriella thought about her new direction she didn't approval or acceptance. She made it through life just fine before Troy and she'd do it again. She'd just have to forget about him.

Looking up at the image she looked at the face of the woman screaming in agony. Her tears were real her scream caught without sound but you could hear it in your ears. The blood spurting from her wounds were running down her body.

"Do you ever just paint flowers?" Troy said standing behind her and admiring her work.

"Leave me alone Troy." she said not even turning around to look at him.

"No." he said walking closer to her. "It was wrong of me to assume what I did." He said looking at the floor feeling a guilt wash down on him. This was going to be hard and he knew he deserved it.

"She was carrying your baby" she said adding quotes around the word Baby. "Of course you would run to her side she was on the floor in pain." Gabriella said looking up at the painting. "The mother of your child."

"Well she isn't pregnant and she's being arrested for assault and I'm filing a restraining order." Troy said with a light laugh. When she still hadn't turn around to look at him, he felt hopelessness settle in his stomach and he looked up at the ceiling his hands rubbing through his hair.

"About time." Gabriella said looking down at her paint brush.

Troy let out a sigh and bent down to his knees behind her wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. "Gabriella I love you. And I will never ever, ever doubt you again." He said "I'm here by your side." he said taking in her smell of paint and perfume.

"Right when its convent for you it's always about forgive and forget." She said getting up and placing the brush in her bucket of water. "Well I gave this another shot and you fucked it up."

Troy looked up at her and got up. "Brie?" he said.

"No." she said turning around and walking towards him. "it was my mistake to get involved with you." She said coming close to her face. "I kept going back to you because it feels nice but times like now after today the only thing nice about you is the dick between your legs." She said walking away.

"You don't mean that." He said looking at her with a smirk.

"I give credit where credit is due Troy." she said giving him a sideways glance. "I don't need complications in my life." she said crossing her arms and looking at him with a grim expression. "I'm in my early twenties and if being with you means becoming something else or always suspecting that at any moment your ready to think the worst of me then no fucking thank you." She said

"Brie I'm sorry I really am but we're good together." He said walking over to her. "We bring out the best in each other and I thought you said you had hope in us." He said coming closer to her and placing two hands on her shoulders.

"Had." She said looking into his eyes with a blank expression. "Love isn't fair to the heart." She said looking at him grimly. "Nor is it soothing to the mind." Backing away from him she walked over to the stairs. "I want you to leave me alone and forget about what's it's like to be with me or to touch me." She said looking back at him. "I want you to forget about us ever having sex that we ever kissed or that I ever said I might love you."

"Why." He said turning to face her from the middle of her painting room.

"Because the next time we see each other I don't want to hurt you because I would have already moved on." She said turning around and climbing the stairs.

Troy stood in the middle of the room and watched her disappear up the steps. Something inside him made him smirk as he heard the door close up stairs. Turning to look at painting her studied to woman and look at the paints she had lined up against the wall. Suddenly one caught his eyes and he made his way over to a dark corner where he saw blue eyes looking back at him. Pulling out a portrait of himself he felt his heart sink and his regret grow. He felt horrible and he knew he had to something to get back on her good graces he just didn't know what that was yet.

Gabriella stood up in her room watching Troy leave the house from her window. The white dress she wore earlier was bunched up and tossed to the side and she walked over to her closet pulling out a plaid school girl skirt. With a smile she tuck a strand behind her ear and placed the skirt on the bed making her way over to the bathroom for a shower.

Mel and Kelsi knocked on the door dressed in clubbing clothes as they howled out for Gabriella. her mom hadn't talked to her at all instead when she heard her parent come back they had avoiding going up the stairs. They heard her music they knew she was home but they also knew she wasn't ready to hear anything they had to say.

When Gabriella came down the stairs she heard the click and clack of her heals as she came down the stairs. The moment she opened the door to look at a smiling Mel and Kelsi she smiled.

"I believe we have a party tonight and limo to take us any where we want." Mel said with a smile. Mel was in a tiny black strap dress and Kelsi was in a blue blowy top and black skirt. Both girls smiled as they gave Gabriella a once over. She was in a school girl skirt with white work blouse buttoned half way and a black vest over it unbuttoned. Her hair was down and wavy, around her neck was a sliver five point star held with a black string and she smiled.

"Let do this." she said closing the door behind her. Mel watched Gabriella make her way over to the limo where Sharpay was waiting with Taylor.

"We're in for quiet a night I feel the stick it to the man vibe in the air." Mel said leaning over to Kelsi.


	22. Chapter 22

Troy and Chad were sitting at the VIP section with a line of shot glasses cluttering the table. Troy had just drowned one glass and was chasing it with a beer. "Sorry I fucked up the bridal shower." Troy said leaning over.

"Hell if we played one more damn wedding game I was going to shovel beans up my nose." Chad said placing a empty shot glass on the table.

Michael and Zeke were daring Ryan to take a shot of pure vodka. There was cheering as Ryan brought the shot glass up and drowned it smacking his lips and making a face the men went crazy.

"Tell me why you thought it would be a good idea to do this two nights before my wedding?" Chad said looking over at Troy as he lifted his beer.

"Brie." He said lifting the bottle. "She said it would hide the hangover we all have in the morning. And let us sleep better the night before."

"Right" Chad said looking at the girls on the dance floor. "Well one thing is for sure." He said after placing the empty bottle down. "I'm getting fucked up." He said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Zeke screamed wrapping and arm around his waist. "Let's dance."

Chad, Michael and Zeke made their way down to the dance floor to dance with half naked girls and Ryan jumped back to lay back on the couch were Troy sat and lifted his beer up to take another drink.

"How bad is it?" Ryan said looking over at Troy.

"What?" Troy said looking back at him.

"Gabriella, how bad is the fight?" Ryan said leaning forward and grabbing another shot glass and handing another one to Troy.

"She's already over it." Troy said lifting the glass and drowning the contents without flinching.

Ryan watched him in amazement and then took his own shot. "Wow, so your back to being a happy couple?" He said shaking his head and reaching for a beer to drink.

"No I mean she over our relationship and on to the next thing." Troy said with a grim expression. "But I still have her car."

"Oh." Ryan said looking at the beer bottle. "I don't get it?" he said

Troy leaned backed and took a deep breath. "I have no idea what to do but I got one more shot." He said lifting the bottle to his lips. "Plus she is the maid of honor."

"And you're the best man." he said looking off into the crowd. "So you're just going to drink it off?" Ryan said leaning forward and feeling a wave of alcohol take effect.

"For now." He said looking at the people dancing. He smiled as he saw Chad and Zeke being sandwiched by Three Brunettes. "but I got to get her back I want her to move in with me. I want to marry her."

"Well I think you're crazy. Come on Bolton lets go dance it up and we'll figure out a way to fix you relationship tomorrow." Ryan said as he got up and motioned to the dance floor.

Once the men were dancing it was nothing but shots and girls. Lots of them feeling up and being half dressed.

"Dude I love you." Chad said as he watched a blond roll her hips on his lap.

Troy stared up at a female with dark brown hair her skirt was short and her shirt hung low but all he could think about was Gabriella and how she wore her skirts or how low her shirt was. "I'm happy your happy." He said through half lidded eyes. His thought revolved around Gabriella and her touch how Gabriella excited him or made him feel when he was able to just hold. Claim her as his.

"Dude these chicks rock." Zeke said drinking his beer. "This is a party."

Ryan who was still on the dance floor with a strawberry blond and an Indian woman dipped low and watched the girls bring it up slow. He looked overjoyed as he wrapped a hand around one of the women's waist.

Meanwhile in another club Mel and Kelsi sipped on their martinis and looked up at Gabriella who was dancing on a pole. Sharpay and Taylor were dancing with a pair of Latin boys. "There's no use getting her down now." Mel said looking up Gabriella who was wrapping a leg around the dancing pole and smiling for a forming group of men.

"What do we do?" Kelsi said watching Gabriella lean down and grab a man by the shirt and pull him forward placing a kiss on his lips.

"Make sure she doesn't join a gang bang." Mel said shrugging her shoulders. Mel sighed a deep breath and looked back at Kelsi. "Come on lets go dance, we'll babysit later she isn't drunk yet."

Kelsi let out a laugh and nodded. Looking back at Gabriella and smiled she admired the sexual motion of her body. She always wished she had Gabriella courage and sexual confidence.

Mel and Kelsi joined Taylor and Sharpay dancing alongside them as the Latin boys doubled and began to dance with the girls in a group. Taylor smiled as she moved her hips and held onto the boy with green eyes. She was wearing a slash that titled her the bride to be and she was even wearing a mini veiled that Sharpay had gotten her. Around her neck was a penis shaped shot glass from Gabriella. Every one was having a good time and Gabriella even joined them after a while. The girls danced and laughed having a good time finding their way back to their seats.

"Ryan and I went skinny dipping in the pool at school." Kelsi said with a smile.

"Skinny dipping is good but not quite as dangerous as you may think." Gabriella said adjusting her boots.

"I don't know me and Chad haven't done anything dangerous or sexy." Taylor said looking back at Gabriella.

"Michael and I did it in his car once and god I felt so sexy." Mel smiled and leaned back in her chair.

Sharpay let out a sigh and smiled "well Zeke and I due to distance send a lot of naughty blazing text messages and e-mails with pictures." She said topping the statement with a shot.

There was howling as the girls laughed and leaned back with applause. "Whatever makes you feel sexy?"

Gabriella laughed and leaned forward. "I can honestly say the look on your brother's when I was on the hood of his car was hot." She said with smile. Mel looked the other way feeling sorry for her brother but worst for her friend in denial she missed him more then she let on and she was hurting more then she showed.

"You're really not going to give him another chance?" Kelsi asked.

"No." Gabriella said looking at Kelsi with anger and then drowning another drink.

"But I don't get it this morning you were-" Sharpay jumped when Gabriella slammed the drink on the table.

"I was stupid and trusting." She said looking at her straight in the eye. "Burn me once, I was blind. Burn me twice, I have pride." She said with no expression on her face but her eyes were a different story.

There was silence as Gabriella looked away "Thank you for believing in me earlier." She said unable to look back up.

"No problem." Mel said with a small smile. "We're best friends. We have tattoos."

Gabriella took a deep breath and settled back in her chair "anyone feeling sexy." There was silence for a while. Until Taylor spoke.

"I feel sexy." Taylor said looking around the table.

"Prove it?" Gabriella dared.

"How?"

Gabriella thought about for a moment and she glanced at the bar. A smile came to her lips as she moved her body to the music. "I have an idea." She said getting up and pulling Taylor towards her and to the bar.

_**We break, break, we break, break**_

_**We break, break, we're breaking down**_

_**We break, break, we break, break**_

_**We break, break, we're breaking down**_

_**It's getting later, baby, and I'm getting curious**_

_**Nobody's looking at us, I feel delirious**_

_**'Cause the beat gonna chase my body, shaking inside my bones**_

_**And you pushin' all my buttons, takin' me outta my zone**_

"I already have a drink." Taylor said with a grim face.

"We're not ordering on it, we're dancing on it." She said pulling her though the odd ball of mankind.

"What?" Taylor screamed pulling back.

"Any woman who feels sexy would do it." Gabriella said placing stool next to the bar. "up." She said with a sly grin.

"Gabi I don't I know." Taylor said pulling away.

"Well good thing I do." She said climbing up on the bar and pulling Taylor up.

_**I know many guys just like ya, extremely confident**_

_**Got so much flavor with you, like you're the perfect man**_

_**You wanna make me chase ya like it's a compliment**_

_**But let's get right down to it**_

_**I can be the girl that can break you down**_

_**The way that you stare starts a fire in me**_

_**Come up to my room, you sexy little thing**_

_**And let's play a game, I won't be a tease**_

_**I'll show you the boom, **_

_**my sexy little thing**_

Taylor watched Gabriella move and tired to follow her hips rolled with ease and Gabriella flipped her hair back.

"You've done this before?" Taylor said slowly getting the hang of it.

"It a high!" Gabriella said with a smile.

_**I wish you would push up on me**_

_**I wish you would push up on me**_

_**I wish you would light me up**_

_**And say you want me, push up on me**_

_**I wish you would push up on me**_

_**I wish you would push up on me**_

_**I wish you would light me up**_

_**And say you want me, push up on me**_

Everyone was around the girls and cheering them on men screaming in delight and Gabriella giving them a show. Taylor was dancing swinging around and having good time. she helped down by two big men who congratulated her soon to be husband. Gabriella followed leaning to the side and offering one a big kiss.

"She looks over him to me?" Sharpay said with frown.

"Gabriella's real feelings are never on the surface." Mel said

"She just looks horny to me?" Sharpay shrugged.


	23. Chapter 23

Gabriella leaned against the wall leading to the woman's rest room. She was craving a cigarette and she watched the girls laugh as they continued to talk about all the fun that came along with wedding plans. Gabriella rolled her eyes as she looked to line in front of her. Being in love was like having gas. The moment everyone started talking about it she got up but not for the reasons she was trying to convince herself of. This night was hers to get over him to stop thinking about what her heart thought she wanted. Because she could not forgive him, she would not forgive and even if she wanted to her pride wouldn't let the memory fade. Tucking her hair behind her ear she thought of the last words she told him. The next time she saw him she wanted to be over him she wanted not to care to become the old Gabriella who was promiscuous and rebellious. The old her would have just fuck another guy in the alley by now and moved on. Then again the old her didn't do relationships. Gabriella thought back on everything she been though in the last four years, she wasn't just and 18 year old girl fighting against the world but now a 21 year old graduating next year and taking her place in the world. She'd gotten wiser, stronger and a lot more precautious. She owed a lot of that to Troy.

"You in line?" it was a blonde that broke her from her trance and she nodded realizing the line had moved up.

"Thanks." Gabriella said in a low voice.

Troy was the first man she loved. He should be the last. Gabriella pushed the bathroom door open and walked inside shutting it behind her. Coming to the mirror she stared at the girl looking back. Was she as heartless as she once was? Was she as cold and detached as she claimed to be. More of all how would she stop her eyes from betraying her tomorrow when he sat across from her at the rehearsal dinner or keep her palms from sweating as they practice the walk down the aisle. The thought of her and Troy walking down the aisle scared her as well as made her heart feel lighter. Turning on the water she washed her hands, she had to find some rebound asshole to fuck and dump. It's the only way.

Troy stumbled forward and sat down on against the wall he was drunk and he smelled of nothing but alcohol, piss, and smoke. He heard nothing but the sounds of night as he listened for any noise or indication that she was home. The boys had ended up back at his apartment everyone falling asleep where ever they landed. Chad was still dressed, face down on the bed when he left and Ryan was asleep on the floor by the couch, where Zeke was sleeping in fetus position. He couldn't sleep until he saw her couldn't let the night consume him into sleep until he saw her face her eyes looking back at him with love he knew had to be there. Unfortunately his body wanted differently and after two hours of murmurs about Gabriella and promises he wanted to tell her his world faded to black and he fell asleep on her balcony against the wall.

It was 6 in the morning when Gabriella saw her sight of her house. She made her way across the street and began walking towards the familiar home. She was in a coat that wasn't hers and her boots clicked on the pavement as she made her way over the grass. Visions of last night flashed in her head of her and redheaded man. The girls weren't happy about her decision to leave with the man but she wasn't drunk and she was aware of what she was doing. Mel had begged her not to go but Sharpay surprisingly came in and insisted that Gabriella was fully capable of making her own decisions. Even if no one approved.

"Gabriella?" he mother's voice came from the kitchen as Gabriella closed the door behind her. "Sweetie are you just getting in?" her mother said looking at her watch.

"Yeah just like old times." She said lifting up a thumb and pulling the jacket closer around her body. she was just going to head up to her room and lock the door.

"Gabriella." her mother said in a voice of disapproval.

"Don't even assume you have the right to lecture me right now." Gabriella said holding up a hand.

"Excuse me?" Maria said

"What do you expect from me?" Gabriella said tilting her head to the side and walking forward towards her mother. "I mean if you're going to treat me like the old Gabriella then shouldn't I act like her." She said with a smile. "However I as I see it those accused of a crime they didn't commit are entitled to an apology not a lecture."

"I'm sorry." Maria said looking down into her cup of coffee. "But that does not excuse your coming in here at 6 am." She added.

"Oh it does." Gabriella said making her way to the stairs "It's called pay back and I hear it's a bitch." Gabriella said climbing the stairs.

"Gabriella." Maria said coming to the stairs.

"Don't follow me." Gabriella held up a finger and her voice was firm as she made her way to her bed room.

As her bed room door shut behind her Gabriella shook the coat off and let fall to the floor. Walking over to her iPod sound dock she pressed play and let evanescence fill the room.

_**It's true, we're all a little insane.**_

_**But it's so clear,**_

_**Now that I'm unchained.**_

_**Fear is only in our minds,**_

_**Taking over all the time.**_

_**Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.**_

_**You poor sweet innocent thing.**_

_**Dry your eyes and testify.**_

_**You know you live to break me. Don't deny.**_

_**Sweet sacrifice.**_

_**One day I'm gonna forget your name,**_

_**And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain.**_

Gabriella sat on the bed and removed her boots. Chucking them to the side and rubbing her bare feet. Standing up she sang along and removed her vest tossing it on the chair as she made her way to the French doors.

_**Fear is only in our minds,**_

_**Taking over all the time.**_

_**Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.**_

_**You poor sweet innocent thing.**_

_**Dry your eyes and testify.**_

_**And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?**_

_**I'm your sacrifice.**_

Leaning on the railing she looked down at the ground and contemplated jumping. No one would miss her. Looking up at the morning sky she took a deep breath and thought about his kiss and the awkward feel of a strange mans hands on her body. This is why she chose women the last time. After being with Troy, another man just felt weird a wrong weird. Troy was almost like the perfect lover, he complemented her in more ways than one. She had to get over Troy she had to just stop thinking about him. But she couldn't every time the man touched her she thought of Troy, she saw Troy, she wished it was Troy. The whole situation was pissing her off instead of turning her on so she called it off and gave up. The man wasn't happy but she really didn't care she just didn't need to think about Troy. Letting the wind blow around her she turned around leaning her back against the railing and looking towards the French doors. Placing her elbows on the railing to either side of her she placed her eyes on the man propped against the wall in front of her. It was Troy. "Oh, come the fuck on!" she said rolling her eyes with annoyance.


	24. Chapter 24

"Troy?" Gabriella was knelt beside him slapping his face. "You can't be dead." She said pushing his eye lids back and looking at his eye balls. "Wake up Troy!" Coming closer to him she took a whiff of his scent and cough. "God you smell like a bar reject." She said leaning back.

As she leaned back she placed an exhausted hand over her forehead. "I swear I will leave you out here." She said with annoyance. Standing up she walked back into her room and grabbed a vase filled with old dead flowers and water. Bringing it to her nose she gasps and leaned back. "Oh dear god." She said pulling the foul stench away from her nose. Placing the foul stanching vase down she walked over to the bathroom and poured a glass of water. Coming back into her room and locking the door behind her she walked back out to the balcony and lifted the glass above his head. "Last chance Bolton." She said nudging him with her foot. When he made no indication to wake up she poured the glass on his head.

Troy stirred a bit not enough to indicate a functional brain but enough to tell her he was aware of the water. His eyes opened slowly and he brought his hands up to shield his eyes from the sun. "Where am I?" he said looking around.

Gabriella leaned down and in her best hillbilly accent she responded "Oh sweetheart don't you remember last night we got married and you adopted my five Babies. So nice to finally meet a good man who likes it from the behind." She said placing her hands on her knees.

"What?" Troy said eyes opening wide and turning to look at Gabriella. "Not funny." He said rubbing a hand over her face.

"You never did have a sense of humor." She said pushing herself up.

"No you have a fucked up sense of humor." He murmured looking down at his clothes he was still in his black dress up shirt and jeans. First thing he did was reach for his wallet and check making sure everything was there followed by looking for receipts of any kind.

"Yeah while you were sleeping a squirrel came up and took your wallet to the nearest seven eleven and brought it back. What are you doing here?" she said crossing her arms growing a bit tired.

Looking up at her he registered what she was wearing, a white short sleeve button up blouse and a plaid school girl shirt. Her hair was down and falling around her shoulders in wavy curls. Her feet however were bare and he didn't mind because she looked like an innocent version of the woman he once knew. "Why do you look like a school girl?" he said squinting up at her.

Looking down at her own clothes she shrugged. "Why do you smell?" she said looking down at him.

Grunting he made a move to get up. As soon as he was on his feet he walked over to the ledge of the balcony and lifted a leg over.

"What are you doing?" she said looking at him and reaching an arm over to grab him. "Are you crazy?"

"I'm going home." He said stilling under her touch.

"No you're not climbing down in this state you could barely get up if you fall and hurt yourself we have to explain at the rehearsal tonight ." she said pulling back towards her.

Troy swung his leg over and followed her into her room. Troy who was still a little out of it looked around to see her boots pushed to the side and a man's coat on the floor. "Are you just getting in?" he said looking at her retreating back as she turned off her music.

"Yes." She said placing her iPod back down.

Troy kept his eyes on the man's coat. It didn't look like something she would own. Looking back at her outfit he felt like someone kicked him in the gut she was with another man last night. While he had been asleep on her balcony she was having sex with another man. Fulfilling his fantasy of a school girl and probably enjoying the warmth of her folds and the sweet smell of her hair.

As she turned to face him he looked into her eyes. All he saw was annoyance and exhaustion. "What didn't sleep much last night?" he said a bit bitter.

"Nope." She said walking over to the coat and lifting it off the floor and tossing it onto the chair. "Took a long walk home." She sighed walking over to her bed and sitting down. "what about you at what point did you think my balcony was a hotel room?"

"I don't know." He said not moving from his spot in her room. His anger was flaring inside him as he looked at her. She was right, she already moved on and it wasn't even a whole day yet.

"Well I need sleep so how about we take a nap and then I'll walk you home, seeing as how you still have my car." She said laying herself down.

"I'd rather walk home alone." He said walking to the door. "I don't want to bother you."

"Too late come over here and sleep I image the wall wasn't exactly welcoming." She said pushing herself up.

Troy paused and turned to look at her. "Isn't this awkward to you?" he said.

"Why we've slept in the same bed before?"

"We were lovers." His eyes ran over her body his hands longing to touch her legs and lead his hand underneath her skirt.

"Now we're friends. Both who need sleep." She said patting her spare pillow. Shaking the thought from his head he looked at her once more.

"You just slept with another man excuse me if I'm not all that eager to get in bed with you." Troy unlocked the door and pulled it open walking through it and down the stairs. Gabriella laid there in silence and rolled over hearing the door down stairs open and shut after her mother's voice bidding Troy a goodbye.

"No good deed goes unpunished." She sighed before shutting her eyes and drifting to sleep.

As Troy made his way down the street he thought about Gabriella in the arms of another man whimpering his name. Her legs wrapped around him. Fisting his hands he continued to walk down the street his hangover making the sun to bright, the air to thin, oncoming cars to loud, and thoughts to real. Stopping short he sat down on the side of the road and let the spinning world around him settle. He was so stupid to think he could get her back. She was cold and heartless towards him when she'd once been warm and open. Now he just had to get home and get better before he made an even bigger fool of himself.


	25. Chapter 25

Gabriella stood by the trees with Sharpay as they waved people down. Most of the men were barely over their hangovers and Gabriella smiled because she knew it had been the better idea to have the parties early for this reason.

Troy was sitting on the bench waiting to start the rehearsal. All he could think about was how refreshed Gabriella appeared to be when she came in. Her hair was braided into pigtails and she was wearing a red shirt with a white tattered long skirt. He couldn't get his mind off her and another man. How someone else had laid his hands on her skin. Her Carmel, sun kissed soft, tender, supple, skin.

Looking up at her as she Smiled at Michael and Mel walking in he took a moment to noticed the sweet touch she placed on Michael's arm. The way she smiled at him knowingly and winked. Troy temperature went through the roof and he turned around to look straight ahead. Taylor stood and smiled over at her parents.

"I think that's everyone." She said with a smile. The priest nodded and took his spot in front of everyone and Taylor's mom stood up with Chad's they walked down the aisles.

"Will the wedding parties come with us?" Everyone got up to follow the older women.

The mothers paired every one up with their partner in the order that they would be walking and Gabriella and Troy were going out first. As they stood there waiting for everyone else to settle and for the ceremony to be explained. Gabriella looked over at Troy and gave him a fake smile to which he also responded with a fake smile.

"Hope its nice tomorrow." Gabriella said making small talk.

"Yea the weather man said it would be around 75 degrees. Low winds." Troy said sharply looking back at all the other couples.

"I don't believe in the weather man." she said looking at her nails. "They're not dependable."

"Of course you don't." he said folding his hands and looking straight ahead. "That would mean committing to something."

"Oh and you mean you actually believe and trust someone." She said in the same tone.

"This coming from someone who has rules about relationships." Troy mumbled.

"Hey those rules keep me safe from the Megan's of the world." She replied.

"The same rules also label you as easy." He said trying to keep his voice low as people were now staring at them.

"Like you weren't easy please you we were like butter on a hotplate." She said crossing her arms. "In fact sex was a figment of your imagination before I came along."

"I knew was sex was before and after you." He said looking the other way.

"Correction you had vagina I gave you pussy." She said in harsh whisper. "Just like I introduced you to fucking because all you knew about was intercourse."

"You sound like a whore."

"Well I must be a damned good one for you come to me in the middle of the night and sleep outside my window for a piece of this." She said in loud voice.

"You're just a heartless bitch." He responded.

Gabriella raised a hand and slapped him in the face. "Call me whatever you want but I am not a female dog." She said pointing a finger in his face.

"Is there a problem?" Chad said placing himself in between the two.

"No."Gabriella said facing forward.

"None." Troy said also facing forward.

"Alright don't make me separate you both." He said with a frown "because if I have to I'll make sure you deal with Taylor and explain to her why the two people who mean the most to her can't get along for five minutes to walk down an aisle." Chad pointed at both of them and walked away.

Talyor's mom came to the front and nodded "every in their respective corners." She said eye and annoyed Gabriella and Troy. Indicating for them to link arms they did and she motioned for them to begin walking.

"I hate you." She whispered.

"You don't hate me you hate what I stand for." He answered as he slowly led them down the aisle towards Chad.

"No I hate you." She said nodding with her response.

"Should we even be discussing this down this walk I mean isn't there some voodoo karma you believe in." he whispered as he smiled at Chad's father who was sitting in the chair watching over the practice.

"I'm a Wiccan asshole and yes it's called bad energy so hold your breath and clear the energy."

"Really for how long?" he asked looking down at her as they came to a pause.

"Until your heart stops." She said as they separated and she took her spot and he took his next to Chad.

The rehearsal dinner was held at the restaurant that Gabriella and Taylor had picked. So far everything was beautiful. The music was classical the lights dim everything was romantic except for the vibe between Gabriella and Troy. Sitting in her seat she looked around at all the happy couples. Zeke and Sharpay were whispering and giggling. Michael was feeding Mel a chocolate strawberry. Taylor and Chad were covered with a love glow as they held hands on the counter talking to Kelsi and Ryan about songs. Everyone parents were there and everyone was lost in talking joyously filling the air with laughter and love. Gabriella stared at Troy who was talking to Chad younger cousin Rachel she was twelve and she was on his lap talking about her birthday in three weeks.

Gabriella sipped her wine and looked over at the man who was by the register. He waved at her and she smiled back. Gabriella felt alone as she looked back at all the adoring faces talking among themselves. Taking a deep breath she looked at her plate and pushed around her spaghetti. Excusing herself she got up from the table and walked over to the rest room. Walking in she locked the door behind her and took a deep breath. She needed a reality check. Looking in the mirror she took in her appearance, later tonight the girls were sleeping over at Sharpay's house to prepare for tomorrow morning. The wedding was at ten and as soon as the reception was over she could hop in her car and get the hell out of here and far away from everyone who reminded her of love and kindness.

Coming out she came face to face with the man from the register.

"Hey." She said closing the door behind her and walking out completely.

"You look nice." He said walk along side her to the front of the restaurant.

"Thanks." She said looking down at her outfit.

"I'm no prince or knight but I know a damsel in distress when I see one." He said with a smile. "You looked so miserable I had to convince the cook it wasn't his spaghetti."

"Did you." She said raising a brow and nodding.

"Well something tells me it would take more the pasta to get a pretty face like that to frown." he said placing a finger along her cheek.

Gabriella felt a blush come to her face as she looked over at everyone else. "Thanks." She said. "You think I could order a shot of something?" she asked with a small smile.

"For you it's on the house." He said leading her to the bar.

Troy watched Gabriella smile and giggle as the man lead her to the bar. His temperature was up as he seen them appearing together from the rest room. His heart had enough he couldn't take watching her flirt up another man or worst if that other man kissed her he didn't think he would be able to control himself. Getting up he said his goodbyes for the evening and made his way out before he did something he'd regret.


	26. Chapter 26

Gabriella sat in the chair watching the small Asian woman paint her toes with a French tip. The girls were set up in one of the room in Sharpay's mansion there were chairs and message stations for the girls and they were wearing matching robes.

"Gabriella you've been quiet dare to share?" Sharpay said laying back in her hair as a woman placed cucumbers on her eyes.

"Not really." She said looking at her toes and smiling as the woman began the next foot.

"Would it have anything to do with you telling Troy to stop breathing?" Taylor said looking up from her nails and at Gabriella.

"You told him to what?" Mel said looking at Gabriella as she leaned up from her message.

"Despite that your brother has a huge dick he can be a huge dick." She said rolling her eyes.

"So you're thinking about Troy's dick?" Kelsi said looking at Gabriella with a smile.

"Which means you haven't been laid." Mel said with a smile on her face.

"Oh hush it's not like I'm dating your Brother and I'm staying faithful." She said crossing her arms and avoiding her nails. "I just can't do anything with anyone else without feeling like I'm cheating."

"I knew it." Taylor let out a yell as she giggled. "I told them you didn't sleep with that guy last night."

"I tried." Gabriella said uncrossing her arms and resting them on the chair arms.

"But you couldn't because you love Troy just stop fighting it already." Mel said leaning up and resting her chin in her hand.

"I agree." Sharpay said "truth be told you've tried and failed you got yourself in a corner with one way out just tell him you love him and let's get this over with."

"Its not that easy he doesn't trust me." She said looking over at Mel. "He will never trust me and I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me."

The girls went quiet as they all focused on the task of preparation. Kelsi smiled and looked at her hands and how her French tip finger nails and toes were drying. "You know Troy really loves you he looked miserable when he left to night."

"Did he now?" Gabriella said looking up and releasing her shoulders letting them drop.

"But you looked miserable during dinner." Kelsi added. "I don't know what more any of us can tell you but it seems like the toll of not following your heart is already making you miserable. Given that wouldn't you want some happiness?"

Gabriella took a deep breath and looked off to the side avoiding everyone. After a while of silence the subject changed and the girls were talking about tomorrow and how romantic everything was going to be. They stayed up till 11 pm talking about boys, sex, and dancing. Although Gabriella was quiet most of the night she listened and laughed at the conversations and added in her opinions when she felt obligated.

The next morning Gabriella walked through the house with Taylors things and a bag of bouquets. Taylor's mom was in the dressing room with Taylor and the other girls getting ready and letting the Hair and Makeup people do their work. Gabriella made all the phone calls assuring that everything was being set up and delivered to right places.

A little girl was sitting on the couch eating a cookie and Gabriella smiled "try not to get dirty sweetie you have the most important job." She said walking away from the flower girl.

Troy was at the park making sure the chair arrangement and decorating was going as planned he already spoke to Gabriella twice and both times the conversation was on a need to know and status report. He as dressed in his suit and After having time to think about the last two days Troy thought about Gabriella and how he felt. He needed to apologize, he needed to beg for forgiveness and was ready to accept her, he just needed the chance.

Calling back to his house Ryan picked up the phone. "Hey how is everything going is he dressed?"

"Almost their fixing his hair." Ryan said in an annoyed voice. "The rest of us are ready to go."

"Good get him here on time I'm counting on you Ryan." Troy said into the phone. Watching a woman placing flowers by the altar he nodded.

"Yes sir." Ryan said before hanging up.

Troy shook his head and flipped his phone shut.

Gabriella sat down in the chair as a woman did her make up and put flowers in her hair. Gabriella sat still as the woman finished her job. Once she was up and done Mel placed her hands over her mouth and swooned. "you're so pretty."

"Thank you. Is Taylor ready?" Gabriella said grabbing her Shaw.

"The bride is ready for transport." She said coming to attention. "You and Troy are like drill sergeants." She said with a smile.

Gabriella nodded and took a step forward "Does she have something new, old, borrowed, and blue?" Gabriella asked making her way down the hall and to Taylor's dressing room.

"Yes, yes not , yet, and I think so."

"Something old." Sharpay said coming into the room with a Barbie hair pin.

"Seriously?" Gabriella said taking the pin from Sharpay.

"Well?" she said with a wince.

I gave her something blue." She said pointing towards Taylor's bracelet.

Gabriella smiled and walked over to her bag. Coming back to the middle of the room she held up a five point star attached to a black string. "Lose this and I'll kill you, but this should bring you luck." She said.

"I won't lose it, thank you." She said with a smile as everyone looked at each other for a finale check. Everyone was wearing pearls as a gift from the bride. Taylor looked beautiful and she was glowing Gabriella felt a tear almost release but she took a deep breath. "Let get in the limo it already 10:20am."

As the girls hurried down the stairs to enter the limo the men were already at the park ushering people to their seats and making sure everything was okay.

"The bride's tent is set up over to the left. Make sure the girls limo knows where to go." Troy said to Zeke as they made their way back to the set up. Zeke nodded and said something into the walkie as he made his way back.

"Troy, hey what's going on are they here?" Chad said looking over at the tent nervously. "She didn't stand me up did she?"

"Relax Gabriella called their on their way, go back up there its almost time." He said with a smile.

"Thanks Troy." Chad said making his way back.

Troy stood with a walkie in one hand and the phone in the other. Looking over the crowd he looked at the lady in a big green hat. "Michael get that lady with the hat out of the way from Camera man." he said into the walkie.

"Yes sir." Came the response.

"Girls are here." Zeke voice came over the walkie.

"Wonderful." He said looking over at Chad and raising up his thumbs.

"Groomsmen to the tent let's get this show on the road its ten minutes till." Troy said making his way to the tent.

Once he entered the tent he was greeted with smiling faces and he returned the smile. Mel, Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor smiled and complemented on him on his suit. "Wow, I feel honored to be in the presence of so many beautiful women." He said turning off the walkie and placing it on the table. "So are we ready?"

"Yes." Gabriella said coming into the tent. "The limo knows where to wait, your mom went to get your dad and she would be sitting in his place."

Troy turned to face her and smiled, his heart stilled for a moment when his blue eyes met her brown eyes. She was the most beautiful woman he ever saw. "You clean up well." She said breaking the silence.

"You look beautiful." He said looking at her with a smile.

"Thanks." She said looking away to avoid his eyes. The tent was in a quiet buzz as the girls did last minute makeup and hair checks and the men made sure they had a flower in their coat and a their bow ties were alright. Gabriella walked back to make sure everyone was good on order and time between each couple. "Remember when the couple before you passes the tree you begin your walk okay. Once the music starts we send out flower girl out and she lights the way. Stacy as soon as you get up to where Chad is I want you to go to your mommy okay."

The little girl nodded as she stood in front of Troy.

"I'm here to give away my cup cake." Taylor's dad said poking his head through.

"Right let's get moving." Gabriella said. Walking Taylor's father to her side Taylor smiled and grabbed hold of Gabriella's hand.

"Thank you so much this has been the best three weeks of my life." she said with tears in her eyes. "I love you so much."

"Aw don't cry sweet pea next time I talk to you you're going to be married." Gabriella said with a small smile. "Last chance to run away with me to Paris." She said causing Taylor to giggle.

"There is no place I rather be right now then walking towards the man of my dreams." She said fanning her eyes afraid to let her white gloves touch her makeup.

"Alright but when you get up there if you feel like running just wink at me twice." She said bringing a finger to her lips. "Our secret."

Taylor nodded and laughed. As everyone lined up into their positions Gabriella looped her arm into Troy's and nodded "I am so nervous." She said quietly to Troy.

The music started and he smiled. "Here I was thinking you were a pro." He whispered.

Gabriella let out a small laugh as she nodded to Stacy and watched her begin to leave the tent. This was it walking down the aisle Troy by her side she looked up and waited for Stacy to pass the tree.

"You really do look stunning." He whispered as they began to leave the tent.

"Same to you hot stuff." She smiled as they began their walk down the aisle. Gabriella felt her heart rate speed as she came to the aisle and everyone was looking at them with a smile. She stilled for a moment and suddenly felt Troy's right arm reach over and rub her arm tenderly.

"Relax." He whispered. His touch was warm and smooth and that caused her to relax as she walked down the aisle alongside him. As soon as she knew it was standing opposite of Chad and Troy looking down the aisle at Kelsi and Ryan walking lovingly arm in arm. Next was Mel and Michael and Mel had such a glow on her face that she was beaming and quite frankly looked amazing. Zeke and Sharpay were last to walk down the aisle before the pause. As the men lined up besides Chad and the woman near Gabriella, everyone turned back to see Taylor and her father slowly making their way down the aisle.

There was no other word but beautiful as Taylor looked up at Chad and Gabriella looked at Chad to see him speechless and memorized. Her breath caught as she felt tears well and she blinked them back. looking back at Taylor she stop short to notice a pair of blue eyes staring at her with the same intensity that was displayed in eyes of the groom. She never had a man look at her the way Troy did. She never felt like she did for another man the way she felt for him. In that moment Gabriella made up her mind and smiled back into Troy eyes. Who was she to deny herself of being happy the girls were right everyone was, looking from Taylor to Chad once more she felt the love radiating and she knew it was possible. Love so strong and deep that she couldn't ignore it anymore, She wanted what Taylor had she wanted to feel what Taylor felt and she knew without a doubt that the man looking into her eyes right now was the same man she wanted to walk towards one day glowing with all the love in their hearts for everyone to see. 'I love you.' She mouthed.

Troy blinked because he thought he was crazy, but as he looked over at Gabriella her eyes were glowing with love and affection as she stared back at him. Smiling he mimicked her actions mouthing 'I love you more.' to her as she let a stray tear roll down her face. No other woman could come close to looking as beautiful as she did standing there staring at him as if they were the only two at the ceremony. As Taylor handed Gabriella her flowers Troy kept his eyes on Gabriella for the rest of the ceremony only pulling away to hand Chad the ring.


	27. Chapter 27

The room was dim and glowing from the lights strung around the trees and candle lighting at everyone's table. The reception was intimate and warm filled with love and joy. Taylor smiled as she looked over at Chad who was staring back at her. "I'm so lucky I married you." She whispered leaning towards him for a kiss.

Chad looked into her eyes lovingly and he sighed. "We made it through the wedding Mrs. Danforth."

"I guess we have Mr. Danforth." She said with a smile.

"Have I told you are beautiful you look tonight." He said placing her small hand in his.

"Only about a million times." She said with a faint blush.

"Should I stop?"

"Never."

The clingy of the glasses sounded off again and they chuckled as they came together for a kiss. As the crowd roared they laughed and then everyone settled as Ryan handed a mic to Troy.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen I have been told that it is time for the best man to give his speech." He said with a chuckle. As everyone grew silent all eyes were on Troy as he looked to the couple sitting next to him "Love is as much of an object as an obsession, everybody wants it, everybody seeks it, but few ever achieve it, those who do will cherish it, be lost in it, and among all, never... never forget it. I remember the first time Chad came to me and told me that he was digging on this chick in our class. His words not mine." People in the crowd chuckled as Troy laughed and looked over at Chad. "He told me he didn't know what to say to her and he wanted to make a good impression. So being the average 12 year old boy that I was I suggested he give her his milk and cookies come lunch time." he said looking into the crowd. "What little girl doesn't like milk and cookies?" Once again some people chuckled. "Love has always found a place between these two and it radiates outward griping us all." Troy looked over at Gabriella and smiled. "I always thought the bravest thing that a man can do was love a woman, but I know now it's accepting her with open arms and loving her even if she makes your blood pressure sky rocket." He said holding Gabriella's eyes. "so I must say take care of each other and love one another and Taylor there's a no refund policy that activated when you said I do." Looking back at Taylor more laughter erupted and he bowed and passed the mic over to Gabriella.

Standing up as Troy sat down she looked out into the crowd of loved ones. "Before I moved here I was a firm believer that a wise girl kisses but doesn't love, listens but doesn't believe, and leaves before she is left." She said looking over at Troy. "I don't anymore. Taylor went out on a limb asking me to help her plan her wedding. And I was scared shitless because I've never been a romantic. But my friend stood by my side and I learned." Looking at Taylor she smiled and took a deep breath. "Taylor is a strong woman; she's a good friend and beautiful bride. She deserves the best and I can't believe I'm going to say this but Chad she choose you and I think it was the best choice she ever made." Gabriella pause and wiped her eye. "The best part of my day was looking at the love on your faces as Taylor walked towards Chad this morning. There was nothing more powerful and breathtaking then the happiness so clearing written in your faces. I only wish you the best. It's because of you I believe in love." Everyone clapped including Troy as she handed the mic over to Chad. Everyone was quite as he looked out to the DJ table and seen Ryan giving him the thumbs up.

"I'd like to ask my new wife, Mrs. Taylor Danforth if she would accompany me to the dance floor. I have a song I really want her to hear and I would love to make it our first dance."

The music started and she placed her hand into his with a smile as he led her to the dance floor handing the mic to Kelsi.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Danforth in the first dance as husband and wife."

_**Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight.**_

Placing one hand on her waist and taking her hand in the other he smiled and began to sing to her as they danced.

_**You're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight.**_

Taylor's eyes were filled with tears just as every other woman in the room as they watched them dance in the glow of the twinkle lights.

_**With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fears apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
Touches my foolish heart.**_

Yes you're lovely, never, ever change  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight.

Gabriella stood by sidelines watching as people were dancing the reception was going well and everyone was having a good time especially Taylor who was glowing with love and adoration for her loved ones. Gabriella had made sure that the caters went around cleaning up and that the cake was being cut for guest and put to the side. She had laughed when Chad and Taylor had fed each other cake it was the most cherishing moment as they laughed and smeared cake in the others face. She made sure that Taylor makeup and hair stayed intact and that she held her dress whenever she went to the bathroom and she danced with her father during the father daughter dance. The evening was going very well.

"Nice job Montez." Troy said leaning on the pillar next to her.

"I try." She said watching Ryan and Kelsi kiss as they danced.

"So I guess this is the end of us working together?" he said holding out his hand and tracing the lines on his palm.

"Did you mean what you said during your speech?" she said keeping her eyes on the people dancing.

"Yes, did you?" He responded looking at the back of her dress and reaching a hand up to glaze her back with the back of his finger.

Gabriella closed her eyes and felt a shudder at his touch. She didn't say a word but nodded. The two stood there hanging on the silence until she spoke. "There is something you should know." She said looking down at her hands.

"What's that?" he said happy that she spoke at all.

"I didn't sleep with anyone that one night nor have I slept with another man since I slept with you the very first time." She said in a low whisper.

Troy finger paused on her skin for a moment as he took in what she was telling him.

"I'm not saying I haven't done a few things I'm not proud of or been with women because I have but no one could ever come close to making me feel the way you did." She said looking down at the ground.

"Gabriella I don't know what to say." He said after a moment of silence. "I was foolish not to trust you dumb and stupid for wanting to change you but I love you with all my heart. And I hope you can forgive me because I want you in my life for good."

Gabriella took a deep breath and smiled. Turning around to face him she looked into his blue eyes. "I want to be in your life for good." She said with a smile.

Troy placed a hand on the side of her face caressing her with his thumb as she leaned into his touch. "Marry me."

Gabriella eyes flew open as she looked at him with fear in her eyes. Troy wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him not allowing her to back away in protest. "After graduation come back and marry me we can open up and art gallery and I can open up my auto shop." He said holding onto her firmly as she looked up at him still eyes wide.

"Troy that's a big…"

"Marry me because you know we can't live without each other because if were a part there is a part of us that dies." He said cutting her off and looking into her eyes. "Marry me because if we both love each other then I want to be there to hug you when you fall asleep and kiss you when you wake up despite your morning breath. Marry me because all bullshit aside we love each other."

"Troy-"

Troy placed his lips over hers and demanded her to part her lips taking her as his claiming her as his and making her know that she was his. This was everything he was had rolled into the kiss. He needed her in his life he wanted her to be his he wanted to help her, fix her car, look at her every day, admire her paintings, make love to her every night and protect her from anything that might hurt her. He wanted her so bad and he wasn't going to let her go.

"With an offer like that you expect me to say no." she said once he pulled away from her lips. "Your offering me anything and everything any sane women would want."

"I don't care what any sane woman wants I care about what you want." He said.

Gabriella looked up at every one and smiled as they continued to dance and laugh. Pulling Troy's arm she led him to the back door and into the alley behind the building. Pressing herself against the wall she pulls him by his coat making him box her in between him and the wall. "What if I want more convincing?" She said with a devious smile as she looked up at him and bunched his shirt in her hand pulling him closer and covering his lips with hers.

Troy felt his heart sore as he pressed against her body feeding off her desire and enjoying her scent. His hands no longer able to resist grabbed her hand slid down her body feeling her curves beneath his hands and he felt the need to claim her as his to make her his. He was hard and turned on, his body eager to join with hers.

Gabriella felt his cock threw his pants and smiled as she reached down and grabbed his bulge. His lips pulled away and began kissing her neck. "I'll marry you if you agree that we never become one of those couples that stop having sex." She said shrugging his coat of and running her fingers through his hair.

"Agreed." He said hiking up her dress. Their hands were quick as he lifted her up pushing her panties to the side and entering into her. Her arms and leg wrapped around him as he held her and pressed her against the wall driving into her with a fast and steady rhythm. Gabriella moans were muffled by his lips as he kissed her with hungry and passion making her wetter and hotter for his touch.

"Troy I love you." She said looking into his eyes as he thrusted into her. Troy grunted and continued to pull in and out of her warm folds.

"I love you so much." He said between clenched teeth burying himself deep inside her.

"Fuck me Troy." she moan and he went faster and deeper into her. Gabriella moaned in pleasure as she gripped onto him holding him and pressing her body to him needing him, wanting him. "God I miss you." She said knowing no other man would ever be able to satisfy her, that no other man would take Troy place. She needed to be closer to him needed to feel that raise that only he could give her.

Covering her mouth with his he kissed her and held her close to his body driving them both into another world and higher into the clouds.

"Oh god Troy I'm going to cum make me cum Troy." she said into his ear. Thrusting faster and harder he flexed his muscles as he felt her tense in his arm and felt her walls tighten around him. She let out a moan of release and he felt himself let go and cum inside her both coming to a pause as the wave consumed them. Troy loosened his grip as did she and she placed a kiss on his lips. "yes." She said looking into his eyes. "I want to marry you." She said after a moment. Troy hugged her tighter and let her down slowly. The two laughed and shared kisses as they fixed the others clothing, as soon as they were back to looking decent Troy held out a hand and smiled. "Will you dance with me?" He said opening the back door for her.

"If you dance as good as you fuck I'll let you dance with me and hold my hand." She said with a smile as she walked through the door.

"Good thing I'm a good dancer." He said coming up from behind her and wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Should we tell someone were going to get married?" Troy said looking down at Gabriella.

"Nah it's Taylor and Chad's night." She said leading him back to the party. "We'll tell everyone tomorrow." She said with a smile.

Gabriella and Troy slipped back into the party and no one was the wiser. They danced and laughed and everyone was happy to see the couple back together again and everyone hoped it was for good this time. The best part about it is this time it was.

The end.

Thank you for all the reviews and thank you for all the positive feedback I'm almost better and I have enjoyed writing this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it and I hope that everyone feels good about the way things ended. I think this sequel was a hit and I'm working on idea's for my next story. Love you guys keep reading.


End file.
